Between Good And Evil
by GothicMeisje
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over een meisje: Madison Vererra die op late leeftijd een heks blijkt te zijn. Ineens komt ze een wereld van hekserij en magie binnen en word nog eens hopeloos verliefd op de vijand... DM
1. De Vriendin

**Hoofdstuk 1  
De vriendin**

"Madison wacht!" schreeuwde Maria over het schoolplein en Madison stond stil, ze keek om en zag haar beste vriendin Maria snel aan komen lopen.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Madison terwijl ze in een bezorgd gezicht van Maria keek. Ze had prachtige groene ogen, die je alleen maar aan hoefde te kijken en je dan al gelijk wist dat er wat was.  
Ze deed een pluk rood haar achter haar ogen en trok haar mee naar een hoekje.  
"Ik moet je wat vertellen, jij bent de enige die ik kan vertrouwen, en…" Maria begon te snikken en probeerde haar vriendin niet aan te kijken.   
"Maria, je kunt me alles vertellen" zei Madison en sloeg een arm om haar heen.  
"Ik heb het nog aan niemand verteld, dat kon ik niet. Mijn moeder heeft zelfmoord gepleegd, ze heeft zich opgehangen" zei ze en Madison schrok, haar moeder was erg aardig en kon zich niet voorstellen dat ze ooit aan zelfmoord gedacht zou hebben.  
"Maria" kon ze alleen nog maar uitbrengen en ze liepen nu samen het schoolplein af. Ze zeiden niets tegen elkaar en niemand deed ook de moeite om een gesprek aan te knopen. Ze staarden alleen maar voor zich uit. Het zonnetje brandde vrolijk en lachte hen toe, alleen was er geen rede om terug te lachen.  
Ze woonden niet ver van elkaar, Maria woonde drie straten achter haar. Net toen ze de staat in liepen vroeg Madison ineens wat.  
"Maria, je kunt wel bij mij komen logeren" en ze wist dat haar moeder dat niet erg zou vinden, Maria's ouders waren gescheiden en was ze dus helemaal alleen in het huis.  
"Nee, bedankt mijn tante is thuis, ze helpt me en ik woon voortaan bij haar" zei ze en liep nu naar haar voordeur en draaide de sleutel om. Ze seinde dat Madison ook naar binnen moest komen en toen ze dat was deed ze de deur snel achter zich dicht. En Madison kon dat begrijpen ook het was ijskoud in huis.   
Toen ze de eens zo vrolijke huiskamer in stapte zag ze een kist staan met een vrouw die er naast stond. Ze huilde en raakte haar zus aan.  
"Tante, Madison waarover ik vertelde is mee gekomen" haar stem was zacht en Madison kon haar ook niet kwalijk nemen.   
"Gecondoleerd" zei Madison en gaf de vrouw een hand. De vrouw deed haar ogen dicht, alsof ze was voor haar zag en toen ze elkaar los lieten deed ze haar ogen weer open.  
"Madison hoe heet je van je achternaam?" Vroeg de vrouw nieuwsgierig en leek helemaal niet meer zo verdrietig.  
"Vererra" zei ze en de vrouw keek haar bezorgd aan. Zou zij haar familie kennen? Of familie zijn? Nee dat kon niet dan zou Maria familie van haar zijn en zij en Maria zouden dan flink bij elkaar afsteken. Nee, dat was uitgesloten ze vroeg het alleen maar uit nieuwsgierigheid.  
"Jou vader was mijn halfneef" zei de vrouw opeens en Madison keek haar raar aan.  
"Mijn vader is dood en heeft geen familie" zei ze, ze liep naar Maria omhelsde haar en liep naar buiten.

Ze had besloten om naar haar moeder te gaan, zij zou misschien wel kunnen zeggen of de vrouw de waarheid sprak. Madison geloofde niet wat de vrouw had gezegd, maar ze leek wel erg serieus. Alles tolde rond in haar hoofd. Ze had haar vader alleen gekend toen ze heel klein was en was bij een auto-ongeluk om het leven gekomen had haar moeder verteld. Ze herinnerde zijn stem nauwelijks en zijn uiterlijk kon ze alleen maar van foto's.  
"Dit is gewoon een hele zieke grap" zei ze tegen zichzelf en toen ze voor zich keek kwam ze er ineens achter dat ze voor haar huis stond. Ze stak de sleutel in het slot en draaide die om. Toen ze de huiskamer in liep was er nog niemand thuis, wat haar niet verbaasde. Haar moeder leefde alleen met haar en moest hard werken om alle eindjes aan elkaar te knopen. Madison was achttien en was van plan om van school te gaan, daar ging het meeste geld aan op en voelde zich daar best schuldig over. Ze wilde wel studeren, maar niet als dat ten kosten ging van haar moeder.  
Ze smeet haar tas neer en rende naar boven, ze wilde wel eens de waarheid over haar vader weten. Ze pakte een fotoalbum van de bruiloft van haar moeder en vader. Haar vader had donkerblond haar. Ze had niet zijn haar geërfd, maar dat van haar moeder, blond.  
Ze keek het hele album door en zag allemaal vreemde mensen rondlopen en poseren. Ze zocht naar de tante van Maria, als haar halfneef ging trouwen ging je toch zeker wel naar de trouwerij van hem toe.  
Madison schrok zich een ongeluk, ze zat op zolder en haar telefoon met trilfunctie ging af. Ze nam de telefoon op en hoorde dat het Maria was.

"Hallo" zei Madison.  
"Hoi, met Maria. Ik bel om te zeggen dat het spijt van mijn tante ze is erg in de war door de dood van mijn moeder" zei Maria snel.  
"Het geeft niet Maria, maar ze zei het wel serieus"  
"Ja, ze blijft er bij maar ze zegt wel eens vaker gekke dingen" zei Maria en Madison hoorde op de achtergrond haar tante zeggen dat ze gelijk had.  
"Oké, ik vraag het ook wel bij mijn moeder na" zei Madison.  
"Oké, doei."   
"Doei" zei Madison en klapte haar telefoon dicht.

Dus misschien was het niet waar. Ze keek weer in het fotoalbum en net toen ze het dicht wilde doen deed het erg gek, het boek bladerde naar een pagina en zag een vrouw en in haar handen lag een baby van een paar maanden oud met rode krulletjes.  
"Nee" zei ze tegen zichzelf en sloeg het album dicht.  
Net toen ze naar beneden wilde lopen hoorde ze de deur van de voordeur en een zucht van haar moeder. Madison liep rustig de trap af en ging de huiskamer in waar haar moeder nu haar hoofd in haar handen op de bank zat.

"Mama, wat is er?" vroeg ze en haar moeder keek haar aan.  
"Ik ben mijn baan kwijt, ik denk dat we moeten verhuizen want dit huis is te duur" zei ze en Madison schrok. Ze wilde hier blijven wonen, bij Maria. Ze wilde haar steunen.  
"Mama, je kunt toch wel een andere baan vinden" stelde ze voor ze en haar moeder schudde haar hoofd.  
"Je doet er jaren over om een salaris te krijgen die ik had" zei ze.  
"En daar komt bij dat ik geen diploma's heb, dus ik kan voor een hongersloon gaan werken" legde ze uit en Madison ging naast haar moeder zitten.  
"Mama, ik moet je nog iets vertellen. De moeder van Maria is dood. Ik weet dat je haar niet mocht maar ik zeg het toch maar even" zei Madison.  
"O" zei haar moeder, aan haar gezicht te zien was ze erg verbaasd. Ze mocht de moeder van Maria niet ook al liet ze dat niet blijken. Ze vond het rare mensen.  
"Nou gecondoleerd dan" zei ze en stond op en liep naar de keuken. Madison bleef zitten en knikte naar haar moeder. Ze had een plan, een plan dat ze niemand meer tot last kon wezen. Of ze die uit zou voeren wist ze niet. Maar eerst zou ze de waarheid eisen.


	2. De Waarheid Komt Boven Water

**Hoofdstuk 2  
De waarheid komt boven water**

"Mama, had papa halfnichten?" vroeg Madison opeens. Ze waren al twee dagen verder en Madison had nu eindelijk de moed gekregen om het aan haar moeder te vragen.  
"Madison, ik heb het je al heel vaak verteld. Je vader had geen familie" en haar moeder die aan het ontbijten was nam een hap van haar cornflakes.  
"Mama, ik ben achttien en ik weet dat iemand altijd wel één familielid heeft ook al is het een verre neef of nicht" zei Madison.  
"Nou dan had die familie wel eens mogen helpen met jouw opvoeding" schreeuwde haar moeder bijna. Madison wist dat haar moeder het niet makkelijk had gehad ze had heel veel geld moeten betalen en kon moeilijk werk krijgen toentertijd.  
"Dus het is inderdaad waar?" vroeg Madison en ze werd kwaad. Al die tijd dat ze naar familie verlangde en die nodig had om iets tegen te vertellen maat er niet voor haar waren geweest waren er toch wel.  
En drie straten verder woonde een achternicht van haar die tevens haar beste vriendin was.  
"Ik moest het geheim houden, Maria was je beste vriendin en als je dat had geweten dat ze niks om ons gaven dan…" Haar moeder stopte, ze kreeg een blok in haar keel.  
"Oké, ik zal je alles vertellen. Toen je tweeëneenhalf was overleed je vader, hij was vermoord. De moordenaar was wel gevonden maar had zich vrijgepleid. Ze hadden hem gedood omdat ze jouw wilde hebben maar ze hadden je niet te pakken gekregen. Na de begrafenis kwamen de nichten van je vader waar we vroeger goed mee om gingen. En ze probeerde om jou van me af te pakken en zelf op te voeden, maar ik weigerde dat" toen was haar moeder stil en Madison die tijdens het verhaal op was gestaan was stil en keek voor zich uit.  
"Mam ik ga naar school" zei ze en pakte haar tas en ging naar school. Die zou pas over een uur beginnen. Maar ze wilde nadenken over wat er gebeurd was.

Ze liep het schoolplein op met duizenden vragen in haar hoofd.  
"Maddy!" Madison keek op en zag haar ex staan waar ze het hele schooljaar mee had gehad, ze had het vorige week uit gemaakt en sindsdien pestte hij haar de hele tijd.  
"Wat moet je!" schreeuwde ze terug en liep richting de deur van de school.  
Toen ze binnen was zag ze haar klasgenoten zitten, ze mocht de meeste wel maar ging er nooit bij zitten. Ze waren erg luidruchtig. Het schooljaar zou nog maar een week duren, maar voor Madison kon het niet snel genoeg gaan.  
Ze had Maria expres niet opgehaald, ze wilde alleen zijn. Ze wilde zelfs geen vriendin. Misschien was het wel doordat ze verre familie was.   
"Madison" zei ineens een stem achter haar en ze keek om. Maria stond er en liep naar haar toe.  
"Madison, je negeert me" zei ze en ging naast haar zitten.  
"Nee, ik negeer je niet ik heb alleen wat ruimte nodig"  
"Ruimte, ruimte voor wat?" vroeg ze.  
"Mijn moeder heeft verteld dat het verhaal van je tante waar is en dat mijn vader is vermoord en de moordenaar die nog vrij rond loopt!" schreeuwde Madison bijna en zuchtte daarna.  
"Het spijt me, je bedoelde het goed" zei Madison maar Maria keek nog steeds geschrokken.  
"Dan zijn wij verre familie" zei ze en keek haar niet begrijpend aan.  
"Het was ook een schok voor mij" zei ze en was wel weer wat vrolijker naar haar vriendin.

De week vloog snel voorbij, veel sneller. Madison deed weer normaal en had alles uieindelijk verwerkt. Ze was nu van school gegaan en zou wat werk gaan zoeken om niet te hoeven verhuizen. Ze wilde dolgraag bij Maria in de buurt blijven wonen.  
Dus zo kwam het dat ze die dag op straat liep, al wist ze niet dat het vandaag de dag was die ze niet snel zou vergeten.

"Nee, ik ben niet aangenomen" zei Madison vrij nuchter door de telefoon tegen Maria die haar steunde in alles wat ze deed en van plan was. Ze was zelfs met een plan gekomen om we te lopen, maar dat had ze toch maar niet gedaan en deed het op een makkelijkere manier.  
"Jammer, kom maar snel weer richting huis" zei Maria, Madison was zo gefocust om haar telefoon uit te doen dat ze niet uitkeek waar ze liep.  
Ze botste tegen een jongen op met zwart haar en felgroene ogen die een bril droeg en op zijn voorhoofd kon je net een bliksemvorming litteken zien.  
Madison viel op de grond en de jongen hielp haar weer over eind.  
"Sorry" zeiden ze gelijkertijd en schoten in de lach.  
"Ik ga weer.' Zei Madison die de jongen wel mocht en liep weg.  
"Oké" hoorde ze de jongen nog zeggen en liep weg. De jongen was best knap, dacht ze bij zichzelf.  
Ze voelde in haar zak om haar telefoon weer te pakken maar kwam tot de ontdekking dat ze hem vast had verloren toen ze op de grond was gevallen.  
Ze ging snel terug naar de plek waar het was gebeurd en zag haar telefoon op een hoekje leggen van een steeg en de hoofdstraat.  
"Als de heer van het duister klaar met je is, zullen wij aan de macht zijn!" schreeuwde een jongen. Madison keek om de hoek en zag een witblonde jongen met een stok in zijn hand staan en tegenover hem stond de jongen tegen wie ze was opgebotst en ook hij had een stok in zijn hand.  
"Ik zal er niet te veel op rekenen Malfidus" zei de jongen met het zwarte haar en zei: "Expelliarmus!" opeens kwam er een blauwe lichtstraal uit de stok en de blonde jongen ontweek hem handig.   
"Paralitis!" schreeuwde de blonde jongen en een rode straal raakte de jongen met het zwarte haar in de borst. Die botste tegen een muur aan en viel daarna bewusteloos op de grond. De blonde jongen liep met zijn stok nar hem toe.  
Dadelijk dood hij hem nog, dacht Madison. Ze handelde nu uit paniek en wist niet wat ze deed of waarvoor. Maar ze stapte naar voren en de blonde jongen keek op.  
"Je raakt hem niet aan!" zei ze en ze keek nu in de ogen van de jongen die ontzettend knap was, hij had grijze ogen en zag er erg knap uit met het gewaad wat hij aan had. Hij keek haar ook aan en nam haar helemaal in zich op.  
"En wat als ik dat wel doe?" vroeg hij en Madison kwam dichterbij, ze was zo dichtbij dat ze niet meer hoefde te schreeuwen en hem eventueel kon slaan als dat nodig was.   
"Dat zie je dan wel" zei ze al voelde ze zich een watje, opeens kneep de jongen zijn ogen dicht van pijn, hij keek haar nog een keer aan en verdween met een harde plop.  
Madison keek verbaasd, ze pakte haar telefoon die ze nog in haar hand had en belde Maria. Als ze de jongen wilden verplaatsen zouden ze dat wel met zijn tweeën moeten doen.

"Jee, je bent wel tegen eens tuk opgelopen hoor" zei Maria toen ze bij haar thuis waren. Haar tante was gelukkig voor een week weg. Dus ze zouden een week de tijd hebben om de jongen op te lappen.  
"Ja, dat is waar" zei Madison maar haar gedachten bleef steken bij de blonde jongen. Hij was misschien wel een moordenaar. Maar had haar niet gedood toen ze hem niet liet gaan met deze jongen. Ook begreep ze niets van het gevecht wat plaats had gevonden, was deze jongen een tovenaar? Ze had zoveel vragen, ze had ook alles tegen Maria verteld, die geloofde haar niet helemaal had ze het gevoel. Maar ze had het ten minste gezegd. Ze hadden de jongen in het bed van Maria gelegd die hem verzorgde, ze studeerde voor verpleegster, dus kon ze hem goed verzorgen.  
"Het is gek, hij heeft geen verwondingen. Ook niet van binnen" zei Maria en deed de dekens naar boven.  
"Dus we hoeven alleen maar te wachten tot hij bijkomt?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nou Madison, me studie gaat pas na de zomervakantie beginnen, maar ik heb er al veel over gelezen. Ook toen ik al klein was, maar nog nooit heb ik zoiets raars gezien dus ik zou het niet weten" zei Maria.  
"Maria, deze jongen is misschien wel een tovenaar!" zei Madison en Maria lachte.  
"Je gelooft toch niet in die onzin hé?" zei ze lacherig.  
"Nou tot een uurtje geleden niet nee, maar ik weet wat ik gezien heb" zei Madison en toen ze dat zei geloofde Maria haar. Ze was erg goedgelovig en vertouwde Madison volkomen.  
"Oké, ik geloof je" zei ze.  
"Maar als je maar niet denk dat ik er aan mee ga doen" zei ze nog en liep de kamer uit.


	3. Grimboutplein 12

**Hoofdstuk 3  
Grimboutplein 12**

Madison zat in de huiskamer van Maria, ze mocht er blijven slapen van haar moeder. En aan de andere kant durfde ze Maria niet alleen met een jongen in één huis te laten. Ze waren nu twee dagen verder en het ging al wat beter met de jongen, hij praatte af en toe in zijn slaap, of kreunde hij over ene Sirius.  
Om het uur ging ze bij hem kijken, zelfs 's nachts. Ze voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor hem, omdat zij hem gered had. En zij was de enige die hij kon van gezicht, ander kon hij nog wel eens schrikken.  
Ze besloot om even naar boven te lopen en te kijken, en toen ze de deur open deed zat hij op bed en keek om zich heen.  
"Zo je bent wakker" zei ze en hij keek haar aan.  
"Jij was dat meisje waar ik tegen aan was gebotst, wat is er gebeurd" vroeg hij.  
"Nou toen we tegen elkaar opgebotst waren was ik mijn mobile telefoon kwijt dus ik ging terug om hem te zoeken. Ik had hem gelukkig gevonden maar toen hoorde ik stemmen in een steegje, dus ik ging kijken…"  
"En toen zag je mij en Malfidus vechten" onderbrak de jongen haar maar Madison ging snel verder met vertellen.   
"Ja, nou toen raakte hij jou en ik kwam om de hoek vandaan en beschermde je tegen hem, anders had hij je vermoord"  
"Waarvoor beschermde je me" vroeg de jongen net nadat ze was gestopt met vertellen.  
"Hallo, moet ik iemand dood zien gaan. En de jongen deed me niks hij verdween nadat ik te voorschijn was gekomen" zei Madison geïrriteerd dat iemand niet dankbaar was dat ze zijn leven had gered.  
"Hij verdwijnselde?" vroeg de jongen verbaasd en keek haar aan.  
"Ja" zei Madison en dacht dat het vast zo heette.  
"Ik ben trouwens Harry Potter, ik moest eerst even checken of je wel goed was" zei Harry en hij stak zijn hand uit.  
"Ik ben Madison Vererra" zei Madison en schudde Harry's hand.  
"Bedankt dat je me gered hebt" zei Harry en probeerde op te staan maar had een pijn en ging gelijk weer zitten.  
"Je moet wachten op mijn vriendin Maria, zei heeft je verzorgd. Ze studeert voor verpleegster" legde Madison uit.  
"Je hebt trouwens veel geluk gehad" zei Harry die over een ander onderwerp begon.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg Madison terwijl ze ook op het bed ging zitten.  
"Nou Malfidus heeft veel dreuzels gedood en…"  
"Hoe noemde je mij?" Schreeuwde Madison.  
"Een dreuzel dat is geen scheldwoord, maar gewoon een mens die geen toverkracht heeft" Legde Harry rustig uit en Madison snapte het.  
"Dus jij bent een tovenaar?" vroeg ze en Harry knikte.  
"Ja, ik neem je mee naar de orde om je verklaring op te nemen en…"  
"De wat?" vroeg Madison.  
"De orde van de feniks, er is in de tovenaarswereld een hevige oorlog en de orde van de feniks is een orde tegen het slechte die het probeert te verslaan" legde Harry uit.  
"Er is een heel duistere tovenaar Voldemort en hij is zeg maar degene die deze oorlog veroorzaakt heeft, en samen met zijn dooddoeners probeert hij die te winnen" legde Harry verder uit en nu duizelde het Madison, al die informatie en nieuwe namen.  
"Wow" kon Madison alleen uitbrengen en keek Harry bewonderend aan. Die lachte terug en wreef over zijn litteken.  
"Je hebt een raar litteken, hoe komt dat?" vroeg Madison en ze keek nar het bliksemvorige litteken waar nu een hand voor zat.  
"Diezelfde Voldemort heeft me die gegeven" zei Harry en net toen hij dat had gezegd ging de deur open en kwam Maria binnen.

"Ow je bent wakker, ik heb zoveel zorgen gemaakt om je" zei Maria en ging tussen Madison en Harry zitten zodat Madison weggeduwd werd en op de grond belandde, aangezien ze op het randje zat.  
"Maria!" schreeuwde Madison en ze hielp haar snel over eind.  
"Dit is nou de rede waarvoor ik je nooit alleen laat met een jongen die je niet kent!" Schreeuwde Madison die over haar kont wreef, ze was er erg hard op gevallen.  
"Sorry" zei Maria en ze bloosde en Harry moest onverschillig lachen.  
"Maria dit is Harry, Harry dit is Maria" zei Madison en was haar woede al weer snel vergeten, al deed haar kont nog erg pijn.  
"Aangenaam" zeiden ze tegelijk en schudde elkaars handen.  
"Maar Maria ik neem Madison mee naar ehm… me huis om aan iemand uit te leggen wat er is gebeurd" zei Harry en ging staan, wat aan zijn gezicht te zien erg pijn deed maar hij zette toch door.  
"Jij gaat nergens heen je bent zog ziek" zei Maria, maar Madison kon merken dat het jaloezie was die haar dat deed zeggen.  
"Bij mij thuis zijn er betere technieken om me beter te krijgen" zei Harry en hij voelde in zijn gewaad dat hij nog aanhad en voelde zijn toverstok en pakte die. Hij pakte een potlood en zei: "Colloportus"  
Het potlood gloeide even op en viel toen weer op het bureau.  
"Madison op drie pak je dat potlood vast" zei Harry en ze gingen beide om het potlood heen staan.  
"Een…twee…drie…" Madison pakte het potlood vast net als Harry en voelde een haak achter haar navel trekken en voor ze het wist lag ze op een keukenvloer.  
Zij en Harry stonden op, er was niemand en Harry liep naar haar toe.  
"Dit is Grimboudplein 12 mijn thuis" zei Harry.  
"Oké" zei Madison maar iets in haar zei dat Harry het liever niet zijn thuis noemde.

Toen ging de keukendeur open en kwam een jongen binnen die ongeveer even oud was als Harry en haar, hij had even rood haar als Maria en zijn gezicht zat onder de sproeten. Daarna kwam een meisje met bruin krullend haar binnen en bruine ogen.  
"Harry, je bent er weer, we waren zo ongerust over je" zei het meisje.  
"Wie is dat?" vroeg de jongen en wees op Madison.  
"Ja, Hermelien het is weer leuk om terug te zijn. Ron en Hermelien dit is mij redster Madison Vererra, Madison dit zijn mijn beste vrienden Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel" zei Harry en iedereen knikte naar elkaar en maakte duidelijk dat ze elkaar kenden.

Ze gingen aan de keukentafel zitten en Harry vertelde het hele verhaal en Madison vertelde de nog open stukken.   
"Sodeknetter, je hebt hartstikke veel geluk gehad" zei Ron en Madison besloot dat ze Ron mocht.  
"Ja, zeg dat wel" zei Hermelien bezorgd.  
Net toen ze zaten kwam er een man binnen die erg grootte wallen onder zijn ogen had en zag er erg moe uit, achter hem kwam een vrouw aan met kauwgomroze haar.  
"Harry, je bent er weer" zei de vrouw en liep snel naar hem toe.  
"Harry, wat is er allemaal gebeurd?" vroeg de man bezorgd en keek naar Madison. Ze gingen aan de tafel zitten en Harry vertelde het verhaal voor de tweede keer die dag.  
"Harry, je moet voorzichtiger zijn" zei de man en wendde zich nu tot Madison.  
"Ik ben Remus Lupos en dit is mijn vriendin Nyphadora Tops, maar zeg maar Tops" zei hij en gaf Madison een hand.  
"Oké, ik ben Madison Verrera" zei ze en de man dacht na.  
"Ik heb de naam Verrera eerder gehoord, Charles Verrera is 15 jaar geleden vermoord" zei hij en keek naar het geschokte gezicht van Madison.  
"Dat was mijn vader" zei ze maar was nu wel over de schok heen, Lupos maakte zijn excuses maar toen zei Tops wat, wat haar hele leven zou veranderen. 

"Maar dat betekend dat zij een heks is" iedereen was stil en keek Madison aan.  
"Nee, dat kan niet" zei ze.  
"Waarvoor is ze dan nooit naar Zweinstein gekomen?" vroeg Ron en keek Lupos aan.  
"Er bestaan altijd foutjes, haar vader was een verdomd goede tovenaar en het kán gewoon niet wezen dat ze geen heks is of een snul" legde hij uit.  
"Ik weet wat, ik ga nu meteen naar het ministerie van toverkunst en haal wat informatie, dan kunnen we morgen misschien naar de Wegisweg om een toverstok te kopen" zei Tops en de dag kon voor Madison niet meer stuk. Een week geleden wist ze nog niet eens van het bestaan was heksen en tovenaars af en nu was ze er zelf een.  
"Als Madison dat zelf wil" zei Lupos en Madison knikte hevig.  
"Ja" zei ze er nog bij en Tops stond op en ging samen met Lupos weg.  
"Sodeknetter, dat heb ik nog nooit gehoord dat een heks na 18 jaar nog een heks blijkt te zijn, je bent toch 18 hé?"  
"Ja, ik ben 18 Ron, ik vind dit echt geweldig" zei Madison en lachte.  
"Blijf je hier slapen?" vroeg Hermelien, ze leek echt een regeltante en Madison moest daar eigenlijk wel om lachen.  
"Als dat kan graag" zei ze, ze zou morgen Maria wel bellen. En de ruzie die ze met haar moeder had gehad laats, nee laat ze die nou maar niet bellen, laat Maria haar maar inlichten.  
"Dat gaat leuk worden" zei Ron.  
"Ron, ze slaapt bij mij op de kamer, ze kan wel in het bed van Ginny. Die is toch tijdelijk naar het nest" zei Hermelien en Ron kon alleen maar 'O' uitbrengen wardoor iedereen in de lach schoot.


	4. Een Oude Bekende

**Hoofdstuk 4  
Een oude bekende.**

Die Avond had Madison heerlijk geslapen, ze had ondertussen ook Maria gebeld en die wenste haar veel geluk ook al kwam het met moeite over haar lippen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren hartstikke goede vrienden voor Madison. Ze hadden verteld dat ze op een magische school hadden gezeten die Zweinstein heette. Wat had Madison daar ook graag heen gewild. Ze had alle verhalen gehoord die haar nieuwe vrienden hadden beleefd, en ook over de aanval zeventien jaar geleden op Harry en dat hij sinds dat hij één was een beroemdheid in de tovenaarswereld was. Later die avond waren ook Tops en Lupos thuis gekomen met de mededeling dat ze een heks mocht worden op voorwaarde dat ze les kreeg van de orde en aan het eind van het jaar een examen moest doen bij het ministerie van toverkunst (ook al was niet iedereen zo gesteld op 'het ministerie van toverkunst') Dat wilde Madison maar al te graag en ze zouden morgen naar de Wegisweg gaan om een toverstok te kopen.

"Madison wakker worden" Madison keek het bolle gezicht van Hermelien en ging in bed zitten.  
"Hoe vroeg is het wel niet?" vroeg ze en stapte uit bed om zich om te kleden. Hermelien was al helemaal aangekleed. Madison had toch respect voor haar.  
"Het is al acht uur en we kunnen beter vroeg gaan. De Wegisweg is een neutrale zone waar elke tovenaar mag komen, en die dooddoeners zijn gewoon te lui om hun bed uit te komen dus zijn er weinig Dooddoeners te vinden en kunnen we beter vroeg gaan. Vooral met Harry erbij" zei Hermelien en gooide het gordijn open terwijl ze zelf wat deodorant op spoot en een truitje aan trok. 

Madison en Hermelien liepen naar beneden maar er zat nog niemand.  
"Is het altijd zo leeg?" vroeg Madison.  
"Meestal wel, maar er komen steeds mensen binnen gelopen en gaan dan snel weer weg. Maar het is propvol als er een vergadering is. En dan is Ron's moeder er ook. Dan is het altijd wel wat drukker omdat iedereen wil mee eten" legde Hermelien uit en begon zelf wat te eten klaar te maken. Madison knikte haar hoofd en ging aan de tafel zitten, ze kon absoluut niet koken en als ze zag wat Hermelien deed was ze wel een tikkeltje jaloers.  
Net toen het eten klaar was kwamen Ron en Harry naar beneden.  
"Heb je lekker geslapen Madison?" vroeg Harry en Madison knikte en nam een hap van haar toast, toen Harry en Ron die ook in het oog kregen pakte ze ook wat en werd het stil. Er vielen wel eens meer stiltes maar dat duurde niet lang.  
"Wanner gaan we?" vroeg Madison en het was Ron die antwoord gaf.  
"Als we dit op hebben" na die uitspraak was het eten ook al snel op en stonden ze buiten.  
"Hoe gaan we?" vroeg Madison voor de zoveelste keer die dag. Ze voelde zich eigenlijk best dom dat ze zo veel vroeg maar aan de gezichten van Harry, Ron en Hermelien te zien vonden ze dat helemaal niet erg.  
"Met de collectebus" zei Hermelien en stak haar toverstok uit. Uit het niets stopte er een blauwe dubbeldekker en stapte ze in. In de bus stonden niet bij elkaar passende stoelen met tafeltjes en ze gingen achteraan zitten.   
"Hou je maar goed vast" zei Ron die naast haar zat.   
"Waarvoor?" vroeg ze, maar werd met een ruk naar achteren getrokken door de snelheid waarmee de bus ging rijden. Daardoor viel ze van haar stoel en belandde bij Ron op schoot.  
"Sorry" zei Ze en liep voorzichtig naar haar oude stoel waar ze zich dit keer wel goed aan vast hield. Harry en Hermelien schoten in lachen uit.

Toen de rit eindelijk afgelopen was betaalde ze wat geld (wat Madisonniet kon) en stonden voor een oud cafeetje.  
"De lekke ketel" las Madison hardop voor maar haar vrienden luisterde niet want ze liepen al naar binnen.  
Ze stond in een herberg die vol zat met allerlei heksen en tovenaars en andere wezens die ze nog nooit had gezien.   
"Welkom in de lekke ketel" zei Harry toen hij haar zag kijken.  
"Wow" kon Madison alleen nog maar uitbrengen, maar voordat Madison alles in zich had opgenomen trok Harry haar al mee naar de achterdeur. Hij pakte zijn toverstok en tikte op de muur. Die opende zich en Madison kon haar ogen niet geloven. Het mocht dan wel vroeg zijn maar het was toch vrij druk. Overal winkelde heksen en tovenaar en ze zag verschillende winkeltjes. Ze volgde Harry, Hermelien en Ron, ze zou niet weten waar ze zou moeten beginnen. Ze liepen naar een winkel genaamd Olivanders, maar toen kwam Madison tot en gruwelijke ontdekking: Ze had helemaal geen geld.  
"Harry, ik heb geen geld" fluisterde ze toen ze de winkel in liepen. Al had ze het idee dat iedereen het kon verstaan want er stond niemand in de winkel behalve een jong meisje die duidelijk inviel.  
"Kan ik jullie helpen?" vroeg ze en op dat moment zei Harry: 'Ik betaal je stok wel' en Madison was hartstikke opgelucht.  
"Ja, Madison hier wil een toverstaf kopen" zei Ron die zakelijk op de toonbank leunde wat er nogal belachelijk uit zag.  
"Oké" zei de vrouw en ging Madison opmeten, haar beenlengte, de omtrek van haar hoofd, haar armlengte, zelfs de afstand tussen haar ogen en het puntje van haar neus.  
"Oké, ik heb de perfecte toverstaf voor je" zei de vrouw. Ze liep naar een gang achter de toonbank en pakte een toverstok.  
"Deze is denk ik geschikt" zei ze, maar Madison wist wel zeker dat dit de juiste stok was want ze voelde een warme gloed in zich en keek har vrienden aan die lachte.  
"Ja, deze is goed" zei ze en Harry legde wat geld neer en gingen de winkel uit.  
"Achtendertig komma acht centimeter beukenhout met de inhoud van een haar van een Glamorgana, perfect voor krachtige spreuken" zei Madison hardop.  
"Dat ga ik moeilijk onthouden" zei ze en bewonderde haar toverstok.  
"Je hoeft het ook niet te onthouden ik heb het nog nooit nodig gehad" zei Ron en pakte zijn eigen toverstok.  
"Ik wel, bij het ministerie van toverkunst maar ik hoefde niets te vertellen" zei Harry.  
"Het is wel handig" zei Hermelien.  
"Ja, maar we zijn niet zo een boekenwurm als jij, die alles kan onthouden" zei Ron en kibbelend liepen ze verder.  
"Maken ze altijd ruzie?" vroeg Madison fluisterend aan Harry.  
"Ja, heel vaak. Maar je went er wel aan. Over je toverstok, als we worden aangevallen gebruik dan de spreuk Paralitis die is het handigst" fluisterde Harry terug.  
"Maar de Wegisweg is toch neutraal?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nu nog wel, maar denk je echt dat, dat eeuwig zo blijft?" fluisterde Harry weer terug. Nu concentreerde Madison zich weer op het geruzie van Ron en Hermelien die het over ene Victor Kruml hadden.  
"Nee, dat denk ik niet. Na alles wat ik gehoord heb" moest Madison toegeven en moest aan alle verdwijningen denken waar over ze had gehoord.  
"Zeg zullen we een boterbiertje drinken op het terras?" stelde Harry voor en Hermelien en Ron waren meteen stil en mompelde 'ja lekker' 

Boterbier was echt heel lekker, er zat alcohol in maar het was heerlijk zoet. Het was veel lekkerder dan dat dreuzelbier. Ze dacht nu al als een tovenaar dacht ze en zuchtte.  
"Wil je nou mee?" vroeg Ron en Madison ontwaakte vanuit haar gedachte.  
"Waar naartoe?" vroeg ze.  
"Naar de nieuwste zwerkbalbezems kijken" zei Ron alsof ze gek was.  
"Nee, dank je" zei Madison. Ze had namelijk geen idee wat zwerkbal was.  
Toen Madison dat had gezegd gingen Ron en Harry meteen weg druk mompelend over een nimbus 4000.   
"Wat is een nimbus 4000 en zwerkbal en waarvoor ga jij niet mee?" vroeg Madison allemaal aan Hermelien die bleef zitten.   
"Zoiets heb je gelukkig niet aan Harry en Ron gevraagd, Zwerkbal is een sport dat op bezems word gespeeld en de nimbus 4000 is een merk racebezem" zei Hermelien.  
"En waarvoor ik niet mee ga, ik blijf liever met mijn voeten aan de grond" zei ze en bloosde.  
"Oké" zei Madison en had meteen spijt dat ze niet mee was gegaan, het leek haar namelijk cool.

"Madison, ik ga even naar de wc, daarna vertel ik het schema dat je zult volgen voor je opleiding zeg maar. Excuseer me even" zei ze en stond op en ging de winkel in.  
"Zo dus je bent een heks" zei en stem achter haar en zag ze niemand anders dan Draco Malfidus staan. Madison stond meteen op en liet haar hand in haar zak glijden van haar nieuwe gewaad dat ze net had gekocht zodat ze bij haar toverstok kon.  
"Ja, heb je er problemen mee?" vroeg Madison, op school had ze wel geleerd om heftige discussies te voeren en van zich af te bijten wat nu erg goed van pas leek te komen.  
"Zo wat zijn we weer aardig" zei hij en pakte de beker van Madison op en nam een slok, het viel haar op dat hij verdacht veel om zich heen keek alsof hij iemand of niemand verwachtte.  
"Tegen jou altijd, je bent een duistere tovenaar!" schreeuwde Madison bijna al had ze het idee dat hij niet bepaald luisterde.  
"Kom eens mee?" vroeg hij en wees op een steegje.  
Nee, ze nou niet met hem mee gaan, ze was niet gek. Maar aan de andere kant ze kon zich wel verdedigen met haar toverstok en hem meteen testen als Malfidus iets van plan was.  
"Voor jou kan het beter geen val wezen" zei ze en liep achter hem aan.   
Het was een donker en vochtig steegje waar enkele kleine lichtstraaltjes konden komen en op de grond vielen.  
Nog voordat ze iets had gezegd kwam hij dichterbij en probeerde haar te zoenen en Madison zoende terug.  
Ze had zo uren door kunnen gaan maar maakte toch een eind aan de zoen. Ze keken elkaar aan, ze keek diep in de mooie grijze ogen. En voordat hij iéts had gezegd verdwijnselde hij met een luidde knal.  
Madison was nog aan het bijkomen van de zoen, die was heerlijk geweest. Maar toen drong er iets tot haar door. Ze moest terug naar het terrasje voordat Hermelien terug kwam. Ze liep snel terug en gelukkig was ze er nog niet en net toen ze zat kwam ze de deur van de winkel uit gelopen en begon over schema's te praten, al luisterde Madison maar met een half oor.


	5. De Gevangene

**Hoofdstuk 5  
De gevangene**

Madison zat in het grimboutplein 12 aan de keukentafel. Er was helemaal niemand thuis. Ze moesten allemaal klusjes voor de orde doen en omdat zij nog niet goed kon toveren moest zij thuis blijven. Dat was nog niet zo erg, maar het was doodsaai daar, en haar beltegoed was op. Haar gedachte dwaalde weer af naar Draco, híj had haar gezoend.  
Madison zuchtte. Ze moest niet zo veel aan hem denken. Hij was een dooddoener en zij stond aan de goede kant. Het kon nooit wat worden, en ze kon hem ook niet meer ontmoeten. Ze moest zich nu gewoon focussen op haar werk dat ze van Hermelien moest leren. Ze was net een week bezig maar het was moeilijker dan het leek. Ze was nu bij de wingardium leviosa bezwering en moest een veer laten zweven, maar ze was nu al een uur bezig en nog lukte het niet.  
Ineens ging de deur open en stormde Harry naar binnen.  
"Madison hou hem onder schot" riep Harry maar voordat ze wist wat hij bedoelde kwamen Ron en Hermelien al binnen en hielden stevig een jongen vast met witblond haar en diepe grijze ogen genaamd Darco Malfidus.  
"Waarvoor brengen jullie hem hier?" vroeg Madison, ze was woest niet alleen brachten ze de vijand in het hol van de leeuw maar dan ook nog iemand waarmee ze had gezoend.  
"Een nieuw idee van de orde, we houden hier dooddoeners voor een ondervraging. Je kunt dit huis moeilijk uit komen en als hij er probeert uit te komen horen we mevrouw Zwarts wel brullen op de gang" zei Harry. Daar had hij een punt het was handig uitgedacht. Ze probeerde Draco's blik te mijden maar voelde dat zijn blik die van haar zocht.  
"Nou oké dan" zei ze, nog steeds Draco niet aankijkend.  
"Ik neem hem wel mee, kan ik mijn nieuwe spreuken misschien gebruiken" zei Madison en pakte Draco vast en bracht hem naar boven (Ron en Hermelien bleven onder aan de trap wachten voor het geval dat)  
Ze bracht hem naar de zolder, daar hadden ze het minste last van hem.  
"Zo, ik had eigenlijk al uitgekeken naar het moment dat ik je weer zou zien" zei Draco die 'zijn' nieuwe kamer bekeek.  
"Ik niet" zei ze pakte wat lakens uit een kast en maakte zijn bed op.  
Toen ze bezig was keek Draco naar haar en zij hield hem in de gaten zodat hij niet kon ontsnappen.  
Maar ineens deed hij iets wat ze nooit had gedacht, hij sloeg zijn armen om haar middel heen. Dat was moeilijk te weerstaan, maar toch gaf ze een elleboog.  
"Ik ben niet en of andere hoer" zei ze en draaide zich om en keek nu omhoog naar Draco's gezicht. Hij wreef nog over zijn zij maar hij zoende haar al.  
Die zoen was bijna net zo heerlijk als de eerste zoen en Draco op het bed vallen. Hij wreef over haar armen en ging streek langzaam naar beneden en maakte haar broek open.  
Dit was heerlijk, dacht Madison. Ineens stopte ze, ze moest naar beneden. Voordat de situatie helemaal uit de hand liep.  
"Draco, ik moet naar beneden Harry, Ron en Hermelien verwachtten me" zei ze en kroop onder hem vandaan.  
"Kan je zelf je bed nog opmaken?" vroeg ze en Draco keek haar liefdevol aan.  
"Je bent heel zorgzaam, zo zie je er ook uit. Beloof me een ding, blijf altijd zoals je bent. En ja ik kan zelf me bed wel opmaken denk ik" zei Draco en Madison bloosde.  
"Dat beloof ik" zei ze en keek hem ook liefdevol aan. Ze deed haar spijkerbroek dicht en liep de deur uit en deed die op slot.  
Ze zuchtte.  
"Dit is niet gebeurd" bleef ze herhalen, ze kon het haast geloven net zoals de eerste zoen in het steegje bijna niet kon geloven.  
"Is alles gelukt?" vroeg Hermelien, even dacht Madison dat ze het over dat ene had, maar ze herstelde zich snel.  
"Ja, hij zit op zolder en heb een bed opgemaakt voor hem" zei ze en liep langs Hermelien en Ron naar de keuken waar Harry zat.

"Heey" zei ze en ging naast hem zitten.  
"Hoi" zei hij vaag terug, zo te zien was hij met zijn gedachte ergens anders.  
"Zit je ergens mee?" vroeg Madison.   
"Nee, er is niets" zei Harry al geloofde Madison hem niet.   
"Luister Harry ik zie dat er wat met je is, je kan het heus vertellen" zei Madison en Harry keek haar eindelijk aan.  
"Ik zit te denken aan het komende gevecht tussen Voldemort en mij, want die zal komen. Het is alleen maar een kwestie van tijd" zei hij.   
"Waar ben je bang voor?" vroeg Madison, "Je hebt Voldemort al heel vaak verslagen"  
"Nou Madison er is iets, ik heb het zelfs niet aan Ron en Hermelien verteld, achttien jaar geleden was er een profetie over me gedaan, het kwam er op neer dat ik alleen Voldemort kan verslaan. En als ik hem niet versla verslaat hij me. Dus met andere woorden ik moet een moordenaar worden of een slachtoffer worden" vertelde hij en zuchtte van opluchting. 

Madison kon haar oren niet geloven, ze had alles verwacht behalve dit. Ze sloeg een arm om hem heen. Ze had erg met hem te doen, als dit met haar was gebeurd had ze het nooit overleefd.   
"Harry, je gaat hem verslaan. Dan kan iedereen weer normaal leven leiden" en ze dacht aan Draco en haar, zij zouden nooit openbaar samen gezien kunnen worden.  
En op dat moment kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnen en Madison ging snel weer normaal zitten, ze was Harry dan misschien wel aan het troosten. Voor iemand die binnen kwam zag het er best raar uit.

Die nacht kon Madison slecht slapen na alle gebeurtenissen die waren gebeurd met Draco en het geheim van Harry. Ze kon misschien wel naar Draco gaan, het enige probleem was dat ze een akelig krakende trap op moest. Ze keek naast zich en zag Hermelien rustig slapen. Ze zou het er op wagen, ze zou naar Draco gaan. Eigenlijk had ze ook nog wel een aantal vragen.  
Ze stapte uit bed, deed haar ochtendjas aan, deed haar sloffen aan en liep naar boven. Ze ging eerst naar de badkamer en haalde een glaasje water als eventueel motief. Ze liep extreem langzaam naar boven en de trap kraakte.  
"Ow, alsjeblieft werk mee" fluisterde ze en toen ze op de laatste tree was deed ze de deur van de zolder open. Draco zat op de grond en staarde door het dakraampje naar buiten.  
"Hoi, ik dacht dat je misschien wel dorst had" zei ze en gaf hem het glas water.  
"Dank je" zei hij en dronk het in een keer leeg.  
"En ik zou graag willen weten hoe de zaken er tussen ons voor staan" zei ze zacht en zakelijk. Draco wist meteen waar ze het over had en ging met haar op de grond zitten waar hij ent al had gezeten.   
"Luister Madison, misschien ben ik te hard van stapel gelopen. Maar vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag vond ik je al leuk en ik bleef maar aan je denken. Ik moest je nog eens zien, ook al was je een dreuzel. Helaas kon ik je niet meer vinden en toen ik je dus op de Wegisweg zag moest ik de kans grijpen" zei hij en keek haar aan, een straaltje maanlicht viel over zijn ogen, hij was betoverend.  
"Ik moet ook wat bekennen, ik vond jou ook leuk toen ik je daar in die steeg zag. Ik schrok wel toen ik je weer zag, maar ik heb van alles genoten" zei ze en Draco grinnikte.  
"Madison, ik heb zittend denken hier. En ik hou van je. Ik hou van je met uit het diepste van mijn hart. En dat meen ik. Je bent dan wel een halfbloed maar…"   
"Halfbloed?" vroeg Madison, ging hij haar nu op haar bloed beoordelen.  
"Luister ik heb altijd een hekel aan halfbloedjes gehad, dat is me geleerd. Maar nu ik jou heb leren kennen weet ik dat het niet waar is" zei Draco en keek haar aan emt de waarheid in zijn ogen.  
"Oké" zei Madison, ze begreep het, het was net zoiets als de bruine bevolking en de blanken.  
"Zeg Draco" zei ze en hij zei: 'ja.'  
"Ik hou ook van jou, en ik zeg dat ook niet vaak" op dat moment zoende ze elkaar hevig en vielen op de grond.  
"Au" zei Madison lacherig omdat zij met haar hoofd op de vloer terecht kwam.  
"Sorry" zei hij, hij stond op tilde haar op en legde haar op het bed dat er nog net zo bij lag als die middag. Ze zoende hevig, hij kon goed zoenen. Ze kon het niet meer stoppen, ook al was het fout. Ze was verliefd op de vijand.


	6. De Ontsnapping

**Hoofdstuk 6  
De Ontsnapping**

Weken vervlogen en al snel werd het kerst. Dat was het lievelingsfeest van Madison. Vooral omdat ze dan jarig was.  
Met haar krachten ging het ook beter, ze mocht nu ook al helpen met kleine klusjes voor de orde, maar ze was nog geen echt lid omdat ze nog maar een paar maanden studeerde. De relatie tussen haar en Draco ging ook beter. Niemand wist er van af, en Madison was ook niet van plan om dat aan iemand te gaan vertellen.  
Het was nu ook niet de tijd om te piekeren want de halve orde was blijven eten omdat Mevrouw Wemel (Ron's moeder) een heerlijk feestmaal had klaar gemaakt. Ze was diep in gesprek met Ginny Wemel over van alles en nog wat. En 's Avonds zouden ze kerst met z'n allen vieren. Morgen Was Madison oorspronkelijk jarig, maar dat vierde ze ook vandaag omdat leden van de orde kerst met hun eigen gezin zou willen vieren. 

Ze zat nu in het Grimboutplein en had van Hermelien een boek gekregen dat van haar was geweest: een beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein.  
Van Ron had ze een dozijn chocolade kikkers gekregen, en van Harry een nieuwe veer want hij had geen flauw idee wat hij voor haar moest kopen. Zij zelf had ook leuke cadeau's gegeven.   
Voor Hermelien een cd van de witte wieven, Ron een pootbandje voor zijn uil Koe, en voor Harry had zij ook geen flauw idee gehad wat ze voor hem moest kopen en kwam met precies dezelfde veer aan.   
Voor Draco had ze stiekem een mooie armband gekocht en die zou ze morgenochtend geven tijdens de ondervragingen wat heel lang duurde. Hij had nog helemaal niks gezegd en Harry was al met het idee gekomen om hem naar Azkaban te sturen, die door een paar reuzen werd bewaakt.   
Toen was Madison met het idee gekomen om hem nog een paar maanden hier te laten en hem daarna naar Azkaban te brengen. Eigenlijk had ze een idee gekregen, om hem vrij te laten en hem te laten onderduiken als hij dat wilde. Ze wilde niet dat hij weg kwijnde in Azkaban, ze had al veel over de tovenaarsgevangenis gehoord en ook dat mensen kwijnden daar weg. Nu nog erger dan eerst.

Om 1 uur s'nachts liep het Grimboutplein langzaam maar snel leeg, alleen de familie Wemel was er nog, die ook zouden blijven slapen. Voor de verandering gingen Harry, Ron, Fret, George, Bill en Charlie op een kamer slapen. Ginny, Hermelien en Madison zouden ook met z'n drieën op een kamer slapen. Het was heel gezellig en toen iedereen uiteindelijk sliep stapte Madison snel haar bed uit en liep naar boven.  
Ze ging nu bijna elke avond naar boven. Bijna was ze eens betrapt door Ron, maar die bleek gelukkig aan het slaapwandelen te zijn. Nu pakte ze snel haar Cadeau'tje en liep naar boven. Ze zag Draco al op zijn bed leggen, hij stond snel op en liep naar haar toe.

"Madison, ik heb je gemist" zei Draco toen hij haar zag en zoende haar, Draco zag er slecht uit. Zijn blonde haar was vet en hij zag er ook erg vermoeid uit. Onder het verhoren gebruikte ze kleine spreuken. Meestal was Madison degene die ze moest gebruiken zodat zij ze dan kon oefenen. Maar af en toe gebruikte de rest moeilijkere spreuken en leed Draco echt pijn.  
"Ik ben pas een dag weg" zei ze en verbrak de zoen.  
"Nou aangezien we in hetzelfde huis zitten is dat lang" zei Draco.  
"Ik heb een cadeau voor je" zei Madison die Draco negeerde en snel wilde weten wat hij van haar Cadeau vond, en ze gaf het pakje aan hem.  
"Madison dat had niet gehoeven, je weet dat ik nu niks voor je heb om terug te geven" zei Draco en maar maakte het pakje wel open. Hij zag een zilveren armband met iets erin gegraveerd: I Love You Forever, Kiss M.

Toen hij hem zag deed hij hem om en zoende Madison zoals hij nog nooit gedaan had.  
"Draco, ik moet weer weg. Er zijn nu meer mensen hier als gewoonlijk. Na de kerstvakantie geef ik je nog een cadeau" zei ze.  
"Wat dan" vroege hij nieuwsgierig.  
"Je vrijheid" en met die woorden draaide ze zich om en liet een verbaasde Draco achter.

Ze ging snel weer haar bed in maar werd al snel weer gewekt door geschreeuw. Hermelien en Ginny waren daar ook wakker van geworden en Madison volgde hen naar beneden   
Mevrouw Wemel zat op de grond en las een brief.  
"Mam, wat is er?" vroeg Ginny, en las de brief.

_"Molly  
Er is hier een hevig gevecht aan de gang, we hebben alle mankracht nodig die er is. Kom zo snel mogelijk naar Zweinsveld net alle mensen van de Orde. Laat alleen Madison thuis, dit is een veel te moeilijk gevecht voor haar. Dit kan misschien wel hét gevecht worden.   
Remus.  
Ps. Arthur is naar het st. Hostilo voor magische ziektes en zwaktes gebracht nadat hij na de eerste oproep vrijwel meteen is geraakt door verschillende spreuken"_

"Kleed jullie aan. Het gaat er zo meteen hard aan toe" zei Mevrouw Wemel, dat hoefde ze geen twee keer te zegen want iedereen schoot meteen weer naar boven toe.  
"Ik ben zo zenuwachtig" zei Ginny.  
"Ja ik ook. Het verbaasd me trouwens dat we van je moeder mee mogen" zei Hermelien.  
"Mij ook" zei Madison om in het gesprek betrokken te blijven. Ze baalde er van dat ze niet mee mocht. Maar nu zou ze wel eerder Draco kunnen bevrijden dan dat de bedoeling was.   
En toen iedereen was aangekleed maakte ze in de keuken een viavia van een oud stuk brood.

"We zijn zo snel mogelijk terug" zei mevrouw Wemel en opeens waren ze uit het niets verdwenen.  
"Is goed, doe maar rustig aan" zei Madison.  
Ze haalde de toverstuk van Draco uit de kast die in de keuken stond en maakte een ravage want het zou té opvallend zijn als hij precies wist waar alles lag, want Madison was nu bezig om een 'plaats delict' te maken.   
Snel rende ze naar boeven, haar hart bonkte. Stel dat er iets mis zou gaan.  
"Draco alles is eerder gegaan, hét gevecht is nu bezig. Ik kan je laten ontsnappen. Je trapt hier de deur in dan duelleren we en raak je mij met een lamstraal zodat ik bewusteloos word. Daarna ren je naar de keuken en op de keukentafel legt een stuk brood, dat is een viavia. Die brengt je naar hét gevecht. Probeer daar te ontsnappen" zei Madison.  
"Oké, Madison ik snap het ook al doet het pijn om je pijn te doen. Ik neem contact met je op, contacteer mij niet. En ik hou van je" Draco kuste Madison en voordat Madison wilde dat hij stopte, stopte hij al. Hij liep naar voren, trapte de deur in en liep samen met Madison naar beneden.  
"Oké, begin jij maar" zei Draco. Madison's maag draaide zich om. Ze moest degene aanvallen van wie ze hield.   
"Oké, Paralitis" zei Madison angstig en richtte haar toverstok op Draco, die ontweek hem behendig en richtte nu een lamstraal op haar af. Die raakte haar en het werd zwart voor haar ogen en zonder te weten hoe dit alles af liep voelde ze dat Draco haar op ving.

Madison deed haar ogen open, ze lag in haar bed en ging zitten. Ze had hoofdpijn, en wreef over haar hoofd. De deur ging open en Hermelien kwam binnen.  
"Zo dus je bent wakker Madison" zei ze en ze zag dat Hermelien warme chocolademelk mee had genomen.  
"Ja, maar wat is er gebeurd en hoe laat is het?" vroeg Madison nog slaapdronken en Hermelien gaf haar de warme chocolademelk en ze dronk het op.  
"Nou toen wij weg waren is Malfidus ontsnapt en heeft je met een lamstraal geraakt" toen Hermelien dat zei kwam alles weer naar boven. De ontsnapping en hét gevecht.  
"Hoe is het met Harry afgelopen, is jeweetwel weg?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nee, helaas was dit niet hét gevecht maar er zijn wel veel dooddoeners uitgeschakeld" zei Hermelien blij.  
"Oké" zei Madison en dat was het enige wat ze uit kon brengen, ze moest maar aan Draco blijven denken en wat hij nu op dit moment zat te doen.  
"En wanneer gaan mijn lessen weer beginnen Hermelien?" vroeg Madison die er weer zin in had nu ze niks meer aan haar hoofd had.  
"Volgende week gaan we weer van start" zei Hermelien.  
"En voor de duidelijkheid het is lunchtijd dus kom maar snel naar beneden. Mevrouw Wemel is er nog steeds" zei Hermelien en knipoogde naar Madison en liep weg.


	7. De Grote Test

**Hoofdstuk 7  
De grote test**

Dagen werden weken en weken werden maanden en Madison had nog steeds niets van Draco gehoord. De eerste weken had ze met smart gewacht op een bericht van hem. Maar namaten de tijd versteek wachtte ze niet meer en vergat ze hem. Ze had een leven om te leiden. Het was nu achtentwintig april en ze zou naar het ministerie gaan om een test af te leggen waardoor ze een volleerde heks was. Door de methodes van Hermelien was ze sneller volleerd dan andere heksen en tovenaars. Daar waren ze allebei blij om. Madison omdat ze nu een diploma kon halen en Hermelien omdat ze goed les kon geven. Ze had zelfs voorgesteld om te solliciteren op Zweinstein, maar nadat Madison er op had gewezen dat ze niet gemist kon worden bij de orde kwam ze weer tot rust.  
Ze was nu ook officieel lid van de orde en het leek wel of er steeds vaker mensen van de orde langskwamen nu zij lid was.

"Madison we moeten nu echt gaan" zei Hermelien terwijl Madison een staart in haar, haar deed, ze had haar, haar een klein beetje geknipt en het was nu veel mooier vond ze en bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel.  
"Oké, ik kom" zei Madison en ze deed een jas aan. Harry en Ron gingen ook mee om te kijken en haar te steunen voor de grote test.

Toen ze bij het ministerie aankwamen moesten ze eerst hun stokken registreren en gingen daarna naar de afdeling verdwijnselbrufetten. Het was een ongewone zaak van Madison en ze werd dus ook meteen getoetst op verdwijnselen en verschijnselen. Madison vond het wel prettig dat, dat inbegrepen zat in de toets zo hoefde ze niet nog een keer een afspraak te maken.  
De toets ging haar vrij gemakkelijk af en ze wist bijna zeker dat ze geslaagd was. De vrouw Camille Standy was erg aardig en hielp vaak mee. Toen ze het ging nakijken en het praktijkgedeelte ging bestuderen ging het kwartet naar de Wegisweg om daar te winkelen.  
In de toverwereld werd het steeds erger en gevaarlijker en niemand durfde nog alleen over straat, alleen de Wegisweg bleef onaangetast. Daardoor kwamen er veel tovenaars, vande goede en de duistere zijde.  
Ze hoopte dat ze Draco niet tegen zou komen. Hij haalde een pijnlijke herinnering bij haar naar boven. Daar probeerde ze nu niet aan te denken, nu gingen ze naar de tovertweelings topfopshop wat er als gewoonlijk weer uitsprong naast alle andere saaie winkeltjes. En het was er net zo druk als altijd en ze gingen snel rondneuzen.  
Ze zag kauwgom liggen dat in elke smaak veranderde die je maar wilde. Iets sprak haar daar in aan dus kocht een pakje.  
"Hier Harry jij mag er ook wel een pakje hebben" zei George toen ze gingen afrekenen en het aan hem gaf.   
"Dank je" zei Harry maar hij bleef triest kijken. Zo was hij de laatste tijd wel meer en Madison liep alvast samen met Hermelien de fopshop uit.

"Merk jij dat er ook wat met hem is" vroeg Hermelien aan Madison en ze knikte.  
"Er zit hem iets dwars denk ik" zei Madison die wel wist wat hem dwars zat: de profetie.  
"We moeten nu gaan, je examenuitslag wordt zo bekend gemaakt" riep Ron, hij nam afscheid van zijn broers en ze gingen weer terug naar het ministerie.  
Voor Madison was de tijd erg snel gegaan en ze kon niet wachten om de uitslag te horen.

"Madison Verrera, je bent geslaagd je mag je vanaf nu een afgestudeerde heks noemen" zei de vrouw en Madison omhelsde haar vrienden snel die haar feliciteerde.  
"Ik ben zó blij dat ik geslaagd ben" zei Madison toen ze weer op de gang liepen en net toen ze dat had gezegd schoten er een paar schouwers voorbij inclusief Tops.  
"Tops wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Harry en Tops stopte. Tussen het hijgen door zei ze: 'Een aanval van dooddoeners.'  
"Wij komen mee, Madison is net geslaagd" zei Harry en Tops feliciteerde haar snel en ging toen achter haar collega's aan.  
"Het is in de Wegisweg, Dooddoeners proberen die te veroveren" zei Tops en ze rende snel de lift in die zo snel naar boven ging dat ze bijna opstegen door de zwaartekracht.

Als snel waren ze bij de plek des onheils en overal zag Madison gevechten tussen Dooddoeners en tovenaars. De Dooddoeners hadden maskers op en Madison dacht dat Draco daar makkelijk tussen kon zitten. Net toen ze dat dacht flitste er een groene straal langs haar heen, ze was op één haar na dood geweest. Snel pakte ze haar toverstok en nam het op tegen een veel te dikke dooddoener.  
"Paralitis" schreeuwde Madison en ze raakte de Dooddoener meteen in zijn buik waarna hij in elkaar zakte.  
Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat Hermelien het tegen een hele lange Dooddoener opnam en ze zag dat Harry het opnam tegen iemand van zijn postuur. Ze herkende hem natuurlijk meteen. Harry vechtte tegen Draco.

Ineens werd er weer een groene spreuk op haar afgevuurd, ze kon er niets aan doen, ze kon geen verweer meer tonen. Alles leek stil om haar heen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht. Ze zou haar dood tegemoet zien. Dat duurde toch wel langer dan verwacht, dacht Madison. Ze deed haar ogen open en ze zweefde in de lucht.   
Bijna iedereen staarde even naar haar maar ging toen weer verder met zijn of haar gevecht. Madison maakte snel handig gebruik van haar positie, ze zweefde naar voren en schopte de Dooddoener die de vloek des doods naar haar toe had gestuurd in het gezicht. Die stond nog steeds verbaasd te kijken en viel bewusteloos op de grond.  
"Moet je maar geen vloeken op me af vuren!" zei Madison en ze pakte het masker van het gezicht. Het was een man met een spits gezicht en lang blond haar wat hem echt niet stond, dacht Madison. Ineens werd ze opzij geduwd door een Dooddoener en flitste er een groene lichtflits over hen heen. Dat was de derde Avada Kedavra vleok in één dag.  
Ze verdwijnselde en kwamen bij een groot landhuis terecht. Ze deed het masker af van de Dooddoener ook al wist ze dat het Draco was. En het was inderdaad Draco.  
"Ga van me af!" schreeuwde Madison en Draco keek haar verbaasd aan. Toen hij niet van haar af ging sloeg ze hem en kroop ze snel onder hem vandaan.  
"Madison wat is er?" vroeg hij.  
"Wat is er, dat je dat nog durft te vragen, je negeert me maanden en in een hevig gevecht leg je ineens op me. Ik respecteer dat je me leven net hebt gered maar dan wil ik nog niet in jouw leven zijn!" schreeuwde Madison en Draco keek haar aan en snapte het, al duurde het wel een tijdje.  
"Het spijt me dat ik geen brief kon sturen maar alle post word in het landhuis gecheckt" zei Draco. Hij stak zijn arm op en ze zag dat hij haar armband om had.  
Madison's gedachten werkten op topsnelheid. Ze zou hem kunnen vergeven. Ze begreep wel dat zijn leven op het spel stond en niet alles kon doen waar hij zin in had.  
"Draco" kon Madison alleen nog maar op een vragende toon uitbrengen.  
"Ja" zei hij terug.  
"Hier!" ze sloeg hem in het gezicht, net toen hij haar boos aan wilde kijken pakte ze zijn hoofd al wast en zoende hem. Al de agressie, al de haat die ze al die tijd tegen hem had gevoeld had in die klap gezeten.

"Madison ik het wat voor jou" zei hij en verbrak de zoen.  
"Accio armband" en uit het landhuis kwam een pakje aanvliegen ook al wist Madison door de someerspreuk wat er in zat.  
"Alsjeblieft" zei hij en hij gaf het pakje aan haar.  
"Draco als ik hier nu niet had geweest hoe had je het dan willen geven?" vroeg ze uit nieuwsgieigheid en maakte het open.  
"Ik had wel een manier gevonden" zei Draco, uit het pakte kwam een prachtige zilveren armband te voorschijn. I Love You Forever Too, Love D. Stond er op en ze deed de armband om.   
"Hij is nog mooier dan de armband die ik je gegeven heb" zei Madison en ze zoende hem.  
"Madison, nu ze aan het vechten zijn kan ik mijn huis aan je laten zien" zei Draco en ze gaf een arm aan hem en ze liepen als een echt stelletje het huis binnen. Binnen was het zo groot dat je het bijna niet kon voorstellen, ze had altijd al van zo een huis gedroomd, een nette vloer en beige muren met planten en schilderijen.  
"Draco, het is hier prachtig" zei Madison en keek hem bewonderend aan want dit was het huis waar ze altijd van gedroomd had.  
"D… Draco woon je hier?" kon ze net uitbrengen.  
"Ja, mijn hele leven al" zei hij verbaasd tegen de verbaasde blik van Madison.  
"Draco Malfidus ik heb echt veel bewondering voor je" zei Madison op een serieuze toon en lachte naar Draco.  
Als antwoord zoende hij haar wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren en het had Madison nites verbaasd als het ook niet zo lang geduurd had.


	8. De Nieuwe Gave

**Hoofdstuk 8  
De nieuwe gave**

Een paar weken daarna zat Madison naar buiten te kijken. Zij en Harry was het verboden om naar buiten te gaan.  
Hermelien had gezien dat Madison en Malfidus samen verdwijnselden en Madison had een verhaal verzonnen dat ze ontvoerd was en had weten te ontsnappen. Harry mocht niet naar buiten omdat het laatste gevecht een val bleek te wezen. Hij mocht pas weer naar buiten als de Orde vond dat het veilig was. Voor Madison gelde ook zoiets. Ze bleek te kunnen leviteren, een heel gewilde gave in de tovenaarswereld en de orde was bang dat Voldemort die wilde stelen door haar te vermoorden. Niet veel tovenaars hadden die gave, maar Madison om de een of andere rede wel.  
Ze keek vanuit haar kamer naar buiten. Harry was bij haar komen zitten en zaten te praten over de oorlog.

"Maar stel dat ze de Wegisweg hadden ingenomen dan konden wij geen tovenaarsspullen meer kopen. Dan zou alles uit het buitenland moeten komen" zei Harry.  
"Ja, daar ben ik echt blij om" zei ze een beetje somber terug.  
Ineens hoorde ze en knal tegen de voordeur en hoorde ze mevrouw Zwarts schreeuwen: "Modderbloedjes, bloedverraders wat nog meer zal mijn huis treffen!" Harry rende naar beneden en probeerde het gordijn van Mevrouw Zwarts dicht te doen. Madison rende achter hem aan en zag een uil die tegen de deur op was gebotst. Ze herkende de uil, hij was van Draco. Ze glimlachte van blijheid dat Draco haar niet vergeten was en deed de brief snel in haar zak.  
"Wat was dat?" vroeg Harry en keek naar de uil die knock-out op de grond lag.  
"Een uil die op de grond licht" zei Madison en ze zag een klein lachje op zijn gezicht.  
'Zo ver was ik al, maar laten we hem maar verzorgen. Al zullen Hedwig en Koe dat niet leuk vinden. Zei Harry en pakte de uil op. Ze liepen naar de keuken en Harry legde de kerkuil op de keukentafel.  
"Harry, ik zal wat uilenvellen van boven halen" stelde Madison voor en rende zonder op antwoord te wachten naar boven. Ze pakte de brief uit haar zak en maakte de open.

_Lieve Madison  
Ik mis je hartstikke erg. Ik zou willen dat je nu naast me zat.  
Ik schrijf je om je te waarschuwen. Je moet Potter de komende dagen niet naar buiten laten gaan.  
De heer van het duister weet zo ongeveer waar jullie verblijfplaats is, al weet hij nog niet precies waar en hoe je binnen moet komen.  
Ik hou nog altijd van je. Probeer daarom geen contact met me op te nemen maar probeer naar de Wegisweg te komen aanstaande zaterdag. Kom dan naar kamer 13 en zeg dat je een vriendin daar ontmoet. Dan valt het, het minst op.  
Ik hou van je  
Kus d._

Madison werd helemaal warm van binnen. Ze deed de brief snel weer in haar zak, pakte wat uilenvellen en liep weer naar beneden.  
De uil zat weer rechtop en Harry smeerde een of ander vies goedje op zijn hoofd.   
"Hier zijn de uilenvellen" zei Madison en gaf ze aan de uil die ze rustig op at.  
"Ik kan beter even naar Hagrid gaan…" Voordat Harry zijn zin kon afmaken schreeuwde Madison al verwijten.   
"Nee, van de orde mag je niet naar buiten en ik ook niet. Dat zou voor niemand eerlijk wezen. Die uil kan hier wel blijven en je kunt Hagrid ook wel laten komen"  
Harry dacht na en zei uiteindelijk:  
"Ja, je hebt gelijk en Ron en Hermelien zouden me levend villen als ik het huis nog uit kom" Zei Harry en ging zitten.  
"Ja, Harry ik weet hoe je, je voelt" zei ze en ging naast hem zitten.  
"Madison ik zou het liefst Voldemort zo snel mogelijk verslaan zodat de hele toverwereld weer zijn gewone leven kan leiden en Zweinstein weer open kan gaan" zei Harry en stond weer in een ruk op.  
"Ik heb nooit een gewoon leven kunnen leiden al vanaf dat ik één was werd mijn leven al overhoop geschopt" zei Harry en gooide er zo te zien alles uit wat hij op dat moment op zijn hart droeg.  
"Harry, jij wíst ten minste dat er een toverwereld was. Mijn vader werd door een of andere tovenaar vermoord en dat hoor ik pas 15 jaar later. Hoe denk je dat, dat voelt" zei ze en ging ook staan. Even stonden ze tegenover elkaar maar barstte daarna in lachen uit.  
"Je bent grappig als je boos bent" zei Harry.  
"Jij ook" zei Madison en gingen weer zitten.  
Toen ze ging zitten voelde ze de toast dat ze vanochtend had gegeten naar boven kwam en rende naar de wc toe. 

"Wat was er Madison?" vroeg Harry toen ze weer teug was.   
"Ow, ik was alleen een beetje misselijk" zei ze tegen Harry die haar raar aan keek.  
"Madison ben je soms…" Maar voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaken verschijnselde er een paar mensen met veel gewonden.  
"Harry, Madison deze mensen zijn gewond. Ze hebben zorg nodig. Ron is ook bewusteloos geraakt, hij is naar net st Hostilo gegaan" zei Remus Lupos en het werd zo druk dat je nauwelijks je kont kon keren in de kleine keuken.

Madison ging naar boven en ging op haar kamer zitten. En pakte de brief uit haar zak. Ze las hem nog een paar keer door. Het was zo een lieve brief.  
Net toen ze het voor de vijfde keer had doorgelezen hoorde ze een vrouw gillen van de pijn en kwam Hermelien binnen. Snel borg Madison de brief op en kwam ze naast haar zitten.

"Het was een zwaar gevecht vandaag. Voldemort zelf was er natuurlijk weer niet bij. Hij is veel te bang dat we hem vermoorden" zei Hermelien en Madison zag dat ze een bloedneus had gehad.  
"Hermelien wees blij dat je de deur uit mag!" zei Madison en kreeg koppijn. Ze voelde zich absoluut niet lekker.  
"Madison het is voor je eigen veiligheid, en zoals je er nu uit ziet kan je absoluut niet vechten" zei ze.  
"Oké, maar ik wil zo graag buiten een wandeling maken. Als ik nou alleen Zaterdag nou naar de Wegisweg zou mogen, of Zondag" zei Madison en keek Hermelien aan.  
"Oké, als Harry en ik dan maar mee gaan. Dan kan Harry ook de deur eens uit" zei Hermelien en Madison maakte een sprongetje van blijheid dat ze de deur uit mocht, alleen moest ze nog een plan verzinnen om Harry kwijt te raken.  
"De orde vind dat best goed denk ik, ik zal ze proberen over te halen" zei ze naar de verbaasde blik van Madison. En ze kreeg een omhelzing van Madison.  
"Hermelien je bent de beste" zei ze en liet haar weer los.  
"En ik heb wat over je levitatie opgezocht, je krachten kunnen groeien" zei ze opeens en Madison liet Hermelien weer los.  
"Groeien hoe bedoel je groeien?"  
"Nou je zou zo ook nog telekinese kunnen leren, je hebt nu al de kracht van de lucht. Dan kan je een sterkere kracht krijgen die ook met de lucht te maken heeft" legde Hermelienuit. Madison had zoveel bewondering voor Hermelien. Zeker nu ze een Nationale tovenaarsbibliotheek had gevonden en alles weer naar hartelust kon opzoeken.  
"Hermelien je bent gewoon een engel" zei ze en de deur van hun kamer ging open en Tops kwam bewusteloos binnen die nu knalrood haar had gedragen door Remus.  
"We leggen haar op jullie kamer. Jullie moeten met z'n alle in de woonkamer slapen. Er zijn al slaapzakken neer gelegd" zei Remus en ging naast Tops zitten die nu in een bed lag.

"Die nacht kon Madison bijna niet slapen. Ze was hartstikke zenuwachtig om Draco weer te ontmoeten wat die dag erna zou gebeuren. Ze had er niet bij stil gestaan dat het al vrijdag was en het morgen dus zaterdag was.  
Na een paar uur gewoeld te hebben viel Madison uiteindelijk in een diepe slaap.


	9. Ontdekt

**Hoofdstuk 9  
Ontdekt**

Madison was die dag vroeg op gestaan en zat al als eerst aan het ontbijt. Het was erg gezellig aan het Grimboutplein, er waren veel mensen van de Orde gewond en dus kwamen er veel mensen bij hun dierbaren kijken. De ernstig gewonden waren die avond over gebracht naar st. Hostilo. Mevrouw en meneer Wemel waren ook weer in het Grimboutplein samen met hun zoon Bill en zijn vrouw Fleur. Ze zouden de volgende dag bij Ron op bezoek gaan. Fret en George zouden de volgende dag aankomen en Charlie was vanuit zijn werk bij Ron wezen kijken.

"Hier liefje" zei mevrouw Wemel tegen Madison en gaf haar wat toast met jam.  
"Dank u" zei ze en begon te eten. Ze zag mevrouw Wemel geen een keer lachen. Dat vond Madison wel begrijpelijk. Als haar kind bewusteloos in het st. Hostilo zou liggen zou ze ook niet lachen.  
De deur ging open en Hermelien kwam amen met Harry binnen.  
"Goedemorgen" zeiden ze beide en gingen bij Madison zitten. Er heerste een grafstemming, en één voor één kwam iedereen beneden en werd er goedemorgen gewenst. Verder werd er niets gezegd.  
Namaten het later werd, werd de keuken steeds leger. De leden van de orde moesten allemaal klusjes doen. Uiteindelijk zaten alleen Harry, Madison en Hermelien er nog samen met Bill, Fleur en meneer en mevrouw Wemel.

"Nou zullen we naar Ron toe gaan?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel die niet meer tegen de stilte kon en haar jongste zoon wilde zien.  
"Dat viend iek een goed idee" zei Fleur en stond met haar mooie zilverblonde haren op. De rest knikte en liep naar de gang om hun jassen aan te trekken.  
Ze verschijnselde naar het st Hostilo en kwamen met z'n alle aan.

Het was hadstikke druk in de mooie en grote hal van het st Hostilo.  
"Waar legt Ron Arthur?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel aan haar man en die wees de weg. Zo ging het gezelschap naar de Hubert de Geler afdeling waar de ergste gevallen lagen. Net toen ze de deur wilde open doen kwam er een heler hun kant uit.  
"Ah, bent u Molly en Arthur Wemel?" vroeg de Heler aan meneer en mevrouw Wemel die schudde.  
"Wilt u dan even mee komen?" vroeg de heler en ze liepen de gang uit en Madison kreeg het gevoel dat ze om het hoekje stonden te praten.  
"Waar zouden ze pa en ma voor willen spreken?" vroeg Bill, meer in zichzelf dan tegen iemand anders.  
"Iek weet et niet" zei Fleur en leunde op Bill. Ineens hoorde ze een gil en gehuil om de hoek en ze rende er meteen heen.  
Madison's vermoeden over 'om het hoekje praten' praten was helemaal waar. De heler keek droevig naar het tafereel terwijl meneer Wemel mevrouw Wemel trooste.   
"Arthur, niet Ron, ze dat het niet waar is" hoorde ze Molly zeggen.  
"Wat is Ron dood?" vroeg Bill verbaasd en verward en meneer Wemel knikte naar zijn zoon.  
"Nee!" schreeuwde Hermelien en vloog om Harry heen. Ze hoorde haar Huilen en Harry die Hermelien ging troosten kon zijn tranen ook maar net in houden.   
Madison echter niet. Ze huilde tranen met tuiten en voelde zich ligt in het hoofd. Ze keek naar Harry en Hermelien. Het 'golden trio' was uit elkaar. Ze waren de beste vrienden van elkaar en Madison kon het ook háár vrienden noemen. Ze hadden haar geweldig opgevangen toen ze wist dat ze een heks was geworden. Het waren de beste maanden van haar leven geweest met Ron.  
Ze klopte Hermelien op har rug en ze liet Harry los. Haar ogen waren rood en ze snikte.  
"Sorry" zei ze zacht en bijna overstaanbaar.  
"Sorry voor wat? Voor het rouwen kom op dan gaan we wat drinken bij de Wegisweg" zei ze en sloeg een hand over Hermelien heen. Harry liep ook mee. Niemand lette om hen. Ze zag nog net Bill en Fleur in een innige omhelzing staan toen ze samen verdwijnselde naar de Wegisweg. Daar gingen ze samen wat drinken en gingen praten over de leukste momenten met Ron.

"Ja, en toen hij dacht dat Schurfie vermoord was door Knikkebeen" zei Harry en lachte.  
"Ja, hij hield wel van dat beest, toen het nog een beest was" zei Hermelien en lachte ook een klein beetje.  
"Hij was een van de beste vrienden die ik heb gehad" zei Madison en ze moest moeite doen om haar tranen deze keer in te houden, ze had niet veel momenten met Ron zoals Harry en Hermelien maar ze luisterde met smart naar alle verhalen over hem.  
"Ik hoop niet dat jullie het erg vinden, maar ik had met mijn vriendin Maria afgesproken op de Wegisweg toen ik wist dat we zouden gaan. Ik moet het haar nog zeggen" zei Madison en hoopte dat haar smoes zou werken.  
"Ja, is goed Madison we lopen wel mee dan wachten we daar beneden wel" zei Harry. Madison was even bang geweest dat ze mee naar boven wilde gaan, maar gelukkig was dat niet het geval.

Ze stonden op en gingen naar de Lekke ketel. Madison nam afscheid van haar vrienden en liep naar boven.  
Ze had kamer 13 al snel gevonden en toen ze binnen kwam zag ze Draco op en stoel zitten en staarde naar buiten. Op een tafel lag een stapel papier met een dure veer er naast.  
Draco draaide zich om stond op en liep naar Madison. Madison lachte en liep naar hem toe.  
Ze omhelsde elkaar en Madison huilde. Van geluk en verdriet. Ze huilde omdat Ron dood was maar ook omdat ze blij was dat ze Draco weer zag.  
"Madison wat is er?" vroeg Draco en ze gingen samen op het bed zitten dat in de hoek stond.  
"Draco, Ron is dood" snikte ze. Toen hij dat hoorde leek hij niet geschokt. Draco haatte Ron natuurlijk, hij vond hem een boloedverrader.  
"Maar jij haat hem natuurlijk" zei ze.  
"Wemel was verre familie van mij en echt sympathiek heb ik hem nooit gevonden nee, maar je moet me geloven als ik zeg dat ik het jammer vind dat hij dood is. Hij was een vriend van je" zei Draco en omhelsde Madison weer, al kwam het 'vrienden' verhaal niet geloofwaardig bij haar over.  
Op dat moment ging de deur open en kwamen er vier personen binnen vallen die aan het vechten waren.

De personen keken op toen ze Madison en Draco zagen. Harry, Hermelien en twee Dooddoeners die ze herkende van foto's kwamen binnen en Madison en Draco stonden op.   
"Madison!" schreeuwde Harry verbaasd.  
"Draco!" schreeuwde een Dooddoener en kwam met opgeheven stok op hen af. De Dooddoener pakte Draco bij zijn gewaad vast. Madison twijfelde geen seconde. Ze leviteerde en schopte de Dooddoener in het gezicht en die viel bewusteloos op de grond. De andere Dooddoener twijfelde geen minuut en vuurde een groene straal op Madison af. Madison had dood geweest als Draco niet net op tijd was geweest en de Dooddoener om had geduwd. En Harry en Hermelein geen verlamingsspreuk op de Dooddoener hadden afgestuurd.  
"Harry, Hermelien ik kan het uitleggen. Ik ben verliefd op Draco geworden. Ik wilde het zeggen. Maar ik wilde tot het juiste moment wachten" dat laatste had ze gelogen. Ze was van plan het nooit te vertellen, misschien alleen als de oorlog over was geweest. Ze loog nu alleen omdat ze haar vrienden niet kwijt wilde raken. Ze was al een goede vriend kwijt en wilde er geen drie op een dag kwijt raken.  
"Wat is er Potter ben je, je tong verloren?" vroeg Malfidus. Harry keek van Madison op Malfidus en Hermelien leek ook geschokt te zijn.  
"Nee, Malfidus ik kan nog prima praten. Madison wij gaan naar huis" zei hij tegen Draco en keek Madison niet meer aan toen hij zei dat hij met Hermelien naar huis ging.  
"Ik zie je zo wel Madison ik wacht beneden op je" zei Hermelien die nu uit de schok was en de deur dicht deed en Harry volgde.  
"Wat gaan we doen?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ik weet het niet beide partijen weten dat we wat met elkaar hebben" zei Draco en zoende haar.  
"En eerlijk gezegd interesseert het me niet zo" zei Draco en onderbrak de zoen.  
"We kunnen elkaar in ieder geval vaker zien" zei Madison blij.  
"Hé, je kunt naar onze kant komen" stelde Madison voor en Draco schudde van nee.  
"Ik heb trouw aan de heer van het duister gezworen als ik over loop word het me dood daar moet ik nu al voor uitkijken nu deze twee oenen weten dat ik wat met je heb" zei Draco en wees op de twee bewusteloze Dooddoeners die nog steeds in de kamer lagen.  
"Daarvoor juist, in het huis van Harry kan niemand je kwaad doen als je binnen blijft" zei ze maar Draco schudde nee.  
"Misschien ooit later Madison maar ik denk dat de oorlog niet lang meer duurt" zei hij en gaf haar een zoen.  
"Je kunt nu beter naar Mod… Griffel gaan en je reputatie redden. En nu kunnen we contact opnemen hé" zei hij en knipoogde. Madison liep de deur uit en toen ze beneden kwam zat alleen Hermelien er nog. Madison zuchtte en ging de confrontatie met Hermelien aan.

"Madison, ben je wel helemaal goed bij je hoofd. Harry is echt heel boos op je. Wat zeg ik nou hij is razend. Je hoort bij de Orde van de feniks. Die kunnen niks met de vijand hebben. Weet je wel wat je gedaan hebt?" begon Hermelien en stormde op Madison af.  
"Hermelien voordat je verder raast, ik ben verliefd. En het mag dan wel op de vijand wezen maar het is échte liefde" zei ze simpelweg.  
"Dat weet ik wel Madison, maar het is een van de grootste vijanden van Harry en was dat ook van Ron" zei Hermelien. Toen de naam van Ron viel werd het stil.  
"Hermelien laten we nu maar gaan" zei ze en samen verschijnselde ze terug naar het Grimboutplein.


	10. Gewond?

**Hoofdstuk 10  
Gewond?**

Toen ze die avond thuis waren gekomen keek iedereen haar raar aan. Maar veel tijd om er over na te denken was er niet. Ron moest begraven worden. Pas na de droevige begrafenis waar de meest vreemde typetjes waren gekomen (ook deels om Harry te zien) kwam het onderwerp weer naar voren.  
Harry had tegen haar geschreeuwd en zij terug naar Harry. Hermelien was er tussen gekomen. Zij stond nu aan de kant van Madison, al was Harry daar niet blij mee. Madison probeerde zo gewoon mogelijk te doen tegen Harry, maar hij probeerde haar zo veel mogelijk te mijden.  
Een paar weken later werd het nog erger tussen hen want ze had een brief van Draco gekregen. Hij schreef zoals gewoonlijk dat hij van haar hield maar dat hij haar een tijdje niet kon zien. De heer van het duister had hem vergeven en hij was overgeplaatst bij een groepje dooddoeners in Ierland. Hij zou over twee of drie maanden pas terug zijn. Toen ze dat las werd ze misselijk en moest overgeven. Dat gebeurde de laatste tijd erg vaak. Al hoopte ze niet dat het waar was wat ze dacht. Hermelien had het echter wel in de gaten en bestookte haar 's avonds met vragen. Dus ze probeerde haar ook zo veel mogelijk te mijden.

Madison zuchtte. Ze zat weer bij het raam waar ze zoveel uit had gekeken. Het was weer eens zo leeg als een leeg blik tomatensoep in Grimboutplein nummer 12. Ginny was gekomen om de boel wat 'op te vrolijken'. Al lukte dat niet echt. Ze was van plan een feestje te geven. Ze deed het ook om zelf wat op te vrolijken. Na de dood van haar broer was ze ongewoon stil geworden. Ze merkte dat zelf ook en wilde weer de oude vertrouwde Ginny worden.

"Kom nou helpen" zei ze en probeerde Madison mee te trekken.  
"Oké Ginny rustig" gaf ze als antwoord. Ze kon beter mee gaan naar beneden anders kwam ze nooit van haar gezeur af.  
Toen ze met Ginny beneden kwam zag ze Harry en Hermelien slingers op hangen. Al kwamen ze er niet goed bij.  
"Laat mij maar" zei ze tegen Hermelien, ze leviteerde omhoog en hing met gemak de slingers op. Ze vloog naar Harry toe en hing zijn slingers ook op.  
"Dank je" zei hij zacht en kwam het trapje af waar hij had op gestaan. Madison zweefde ook weer naar de grond en hielp Ginny die nu bezig was een taart te maken.  
"Ginny je moet eerst alles goed kneden, hoe meer je kneed des te lekkerder is de taart" zei Madison, de laatste tijd had ze veel meer verstand van koken gekregen nu ze vaak eten voor haarzelf moest klaar maken en wat was er zo moeilijk aan een taart bakken. Op haar oude school had ze er wel honderden gemaakt.   
"Madison je lijkt me moeder wel" zei Ginny.  
"Dat heb ik op mijn school geleerd" zei Madison die nu blij was dat ze op een dreuzelschool had gezeten.  
"Hoe was het eigenlijk op jouw school. We hebben alles over Zweinstein verteld maar jij nooit wat over jouw school" zei Ginny en Madison lachte.  
"Ginny op een dreuzelschool gebeurd niet veel bijzonders. Of je moet meetellen dat de stroom eens een keer uit viel" zei Madison die geen idee had wát ze eigenlijk over haar oude school moest zeggen.  
"Damn wat saai lijk me dat" zei Ginny en probeerde wat meel bij haar wang weg te vegen wat niet echt werkte want nu zat haat hele wang onder het meel.   
"Nou Ginny jij zou het er geen dag uit houden" zei Hermelien lachend.  
"Nou als ik mezelf al op Zwiestein red, red ik het heus wel op die dreuzelschool" zei Ginny en begon nu het deeg uit te rollen.

Een uurtje later zat de taart in de oven en zat het viertal aan de keukentafel (vrij veel uit elkaar) en Ginny probeerde daar wat aan te doen.  
"Madison ga naast Harry zitten en Hermelien ga aan de andere kant van Harry zitten zodat Madison kan aanschuiven!"  
"Ginny ik zit hier goed" zei Madison en zag iets wits aan komen.  
"En er komt een patronus aan" zei ze en snel ging iedereen staan. Als snel stond de pauw in het midden van de keuken, gaf een briefje en verdween. Harry las de brief en schrok.   
"We moeten met z'n alle naar de schooierstraat. Daar is op het moment een gevecht. Ginny jij blijft hier" zei Harry maar voordat Ginny commentaar kon geven verschijnselde Harry, Hermelien en Madison al.

Toen Madison bij het gevecht aan kwam begon ze meteen met vechten. Ze nam het op tegen twee Dooddoeners wat erg moeilijk was.  
"Paralitis!" schreeuwde de ene Dooddoener en de spreuk raakte Madison in haar borst. Ze viel op haar rug en de Dooddoener die de spreuk had afgevuurd kwam naar haar toe terwijl de andere Dooddoener verder vocht tegen iemand anders.  
Madison werd aan haar T-shirt opgetild en tegen een boom gesmeten. De Dooddoener deed zijn masker af en Madison zag een man met een bleek spits gezicht en lang blond haar beter bekend als Lucius Malfidus en de vader van Draco.  
"Eerst verlijd jij mijn enige zoon. Je bent daarbij een halfbloed. Rede genoeg om je te vermoorden. Ik heb zestien jaar geleden je vader al vermoord en nu ga ik het karwei afmaken" zei Malfidus, het laatste fluisterde hij. Madison stond daar tegen die boom, was dit de man die haar vader had vermoord, de man die ervoor had gezorgd dat ze het zo moeilijk had gehad. Hij greep naar haar keel en hield zijn toverstok tegen haar slaap. Ze kon niets meer doen. Ze zou dood gaan, door dezelfde tovenaar die haar vader had vermoord. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en opeens kon ze weer adem halen. Ze zag Malfidus bewusteloos op de grond leggen en Harry stond er naast.  
"Schoonfamilie" zei hij. Madison lachte naar hem, het was weer goed tussen hen. Ze omhelsde hem en hij omhelsde haar.  
"Harry laat me los je doet me pijn" zei Madison toen ze een pijnlijke steek in haar borst voelde. Ze keek naar de plek waar het pijn deed. Ze zag bloed en niet zo een klein beetje ook. Ze keek Harry aan. Dat was het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde voordat het zwart werd voor haar ogen en pijnlijk op de grond viel.

Ze deed haar ogen weer open ze zag een heldere lichte tunnel. Ze voelde haar geest van haar lichaam af gaan. Ze keek niet naar beneden, behalve naar het heldere licht boven haar. Er stond een blonde man, die ze herkende las haar vader.  
"Mijn kind, je moet terug gaan. Je hebt een belangrijke taak te volbrengen" zei haar vader. Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen en wilde wel wat zeggen maar kwam er toen achter dat ze dat niet kon.  
"Je merkt het snel genoeg, het is je tijd nog niet. En doe de groeten aan je moeder als je bij haar op bezoek gaat. Ga nu mijn dochter" zei haar vader weer, tranen gleden nu over haar wangen en voordat ze het wist werd ze naar beneden gezogen.

Ze deed haar ogen open en zag iets heel fels. Even dacht ze dat ze weer de hemel zag maar toen ze goed keek zag ze dat ze in het st. Hostilo lag. Ze had geen idee hoe lang ze had geslapen. Buiten was het al donker, maar het licht was nog aan.  
"Ah mevrouw Verrera u bent wakker" zei een vriendelijke stem opeens. Ze ging zitten en zag dat ze met nog een vrouw op de zaal lag. Ze was zwanger en om haar zat een heel gezelschap. De vrouw die haar net had aangesproken liep naar haar toe en duwde haar terug in bed.  
"Mevrouw Verrera u bent geraakt door de lamvloek, in uw positie was dat erg gevaarlijk"  
"Mijn positie?" vroeg ze.  
"U bent tien weken zwanger, even dacht ik zonet dat u dood was. U vertoonde geen levensverschijn…" Madison luisterde al niet meer. Ze was zwanger. Bijna al drie maanden. Ze had het eerlijk gezegd al verwacht, maar het was toch verlossend om te horen.  
"Mevrouw wanneer komen mijn vrienden?" vroeg Madison. De vrouw die het nu over pubers had keek haar aan en zei toen: "De jongen die bleef leven en mevrouw Griffel komen morgen. Ze waren de hele dag hier bij u gebleven" zei de vrouw en liep beledigend weg. Madison was blij en viel al snel in slaap. Ze voelde met haar handen op haar buik en ze verbeeldde zich iets heel kleins te voelen.


	11. Verloofd!

**Hoofdstuk 11  
Verloofd!**

Nadat Madison uit het ziekenhuis was ontslagen werd ze temidden van al haar vrienden naar huis gebracht. Madison was vooral blij dat het tussen haar en Harry weer goed was. Harry was een engel voor haar. Hij zorgde voor haar en deed hartstikke aardig. De zomermaanden kwamen er aan en Madison werd steeds dikker. Uiteindelijk werd het juli en ze had van Draco bericht gekregen dat hij weer thuis zou komen.  
Harry weigerde uiteindelijk wel om mee te gaan naar de Wegisweg om hem te ontmoeten maar hij was wel blij voor haar. Madison had het idee dat Harry het er erg moeilijk mee had dat ze zwanger was van Draco maar veel liet hij niet merken. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij geen ruzie meer.

"De tovenaarswereld heeft bijna alles voor tovenaars maar een simpele ventilator kan er niet van af" zei Madison. Ze zat in de woonkamer waar het raam wijd open stond en ze met een boek zat te wuiven.  
"Nee Madison helaas" zei Hermelien die naast haar kwam zitten.  
"Wat voor tor?" vroeg Ginny, Madison en Hermelien lachte en gaven maar geen antwoord op die vraag. De baby schopte opeens in haar maag wat nogal pijn deed. Het bewoog de laatste tijd erg veel.  
Nu wilt het al aandacht, dacht Madison en voelde haar buik.  
"Gaat het?" vroeg Harry.  
"Nee, het is hier snikheet!" zei ze, ze stond op en begon wat te lopen.  
"Zullen we alvast naar de Wegisweg gaan het is heerlijk weer" zei Madison.  
"Dat is een prima idee" zei Hermelien. Ze verschijnselden naar de Wegisweg die volgepropt zat met tovenaars en heksen. Vooral omdat het heerlijk weer was.

Ze liepen een tijdje en Madison werd op haar schouder getikt. Ze keek om en zag twee grijze ogen. Het was Draco. Ze twijfelde geen moment en omhelsde hem.  
"Ik heb je gemist" zei ze zacht in zijn oor.   
"Ik jou ook" zei hij terug. Madison legde haar hoofd tegen de schouder van Draco aan, wat had ze die schouder gemist. Hij legde ook zijn hoofd tegen haar schouder en wreef over haar rug. Ineens deed Draco een stap naar achter en ze voelde zijn blik naar haar buik gaan. Veel mensen keek het stel verwonderd aan en begonnen te fluisteren of ze aan de goede of de slechte kant stonden.  
Ze trok Draco mee naar een steegje. Ze wilde dit liever niet midden op straat met hem bespreken. Harry, Hermelien en Ginny volgde haar ook het steegje in.

"Harry, Hermelien, Ginny ik heb wat te bespreken. Dat wil ik onder vier ogen houden" zei ze en haar vrienden snapte het en liepen weg. Al keken Harry en Draco elkaar heel vuil aan.  
"Madison in de brieven had je niet verteld dat je zwanger was" zei Draco, hij keek blij en ook verbaasd.  
"Ik wilde het liever onder vier ogen vertellen" zei ze, ze pakte Draco's hand en legde die op haar buik. De baby schopte meteen hard alsof het hallo tegen zijn of haar vader zei. Draco lachte en zoende Madison en ze wist dat hij het goed vond.  
"Je weet dat dit heel moeilijk word" zei Draco en keek haar ineens heel serieus aan.   
"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nou ten eerste, dit kind is iets tussen het goede en kwade. Ten tweede de heer van het duister zal hier niet blij mee wezen. Ten derde zullen mijn ouders hun kleinkind willen zien. En ten vierde het moet of in jouw schuilplaats bevallen of in mijn huis" zei Draco en somde zo de problemen op waar Madison nog helemaal niet aan gedacht had. Haar moeder wist natuurlijk dat ze zwanger was en had ze meteen bezocht nadat ze het wist. Maar ze had er niet bij stil gestaan dat de ouders van Draco haar kind ook zou willen zien. De moordenaar van haar vader notabene.  
"Draco, je vader blijft van mijn kind af" zei ze en legde har handen beschermend op haar buik alsof hij het nu al kon stelen.  
"Madison ik weet dat je mijn ouders niet mag en mijn ouders jou ook niet maar…"  
"Draco jouw bloedeigen vader heeft mijn vader gedood, door hem heb ik een arm leven gehad en nooit liefde van ouders gekend omdat mijn moeder dag en nacht moest werken om haar en mijn hoofd boven water te houden" onderbrak Madison hem. Draco keek geschokt en Madison leunde nu tegen hem aan. Er geleed een traan over haar wang. Ze dacht weer aan alles wat ze nooit had gehad.   
"Madison, ik zal thuis praten. Jij kunt ook mee. Ik garandeer je dat je niks overkomt" zei Draco en wreef over haar schouders.   
"Oké, Draco Malfidus je hebt me over gehaald om met je mee te gaan. Maar ik ga tegen de middag weer weg" zei Madison. Hoeveel ze ook van Draco hield, ze vertrouwde het niet in het huis van een Dooddoener en ze vond het ook eng erg eng.  
Samen liepen ze het steegje uit en zag haar vrienden wachten.

"Ik ga even met Draco mee. Ik kom vanavond wel terug naar jeweetwel" zei Madison en verschijnselde samen met Draco naar het enorme landhuis.   
Ze stapte samen naar binnen en een vrouw met een vuile blik in haar ogen en met blond haar kwam op haar zoon af. Toen ze Madison zag keek ze haar met een vuile blik aan.  
"Wat doet zij hier als je vader hoort wat je hebt gedaan en wat de gevlogen daarvan zijn geworden krijgt hij een rolberoerte" zei zijn moeder en keek naar de buik van Madison.  
"Moeder daarvoor ben ik hier. Ooit is deze stomme oorlog over en dan moeten jullie elkaar toch beter kennen enzo" zei Draco tegen zijn moeder en drukte Madison dicht tegen zich aan.  
"Ach Draco daar heb je wel gelijk, maar ze is toch geen modderbloedje hé?" vroeg zijn moeder al was er niets veranderd in haar vuile blik.  
"Natuurlijk niet moeder" zei hij en ze liepen door het gebouw naar de veel te grootte woonkamer.   
Ze gingen zitten en de moeder van Draco schonk een kopje thee in.   
"Moeder ik denk dat Madison niet zoveel dorst heeft" zei hij, net toen hij dat had gezegd ging de deur open en kwam zijn vader binnen. Madison moest zich inhouden om te blijven zitten en hem niet te vervloeken. Lucius leek die aandrang ook maar net te weerhouden en keerde zich naar zijn vrouw.  
"Wat doet zij hier?" vroeg hij kalm.  
"Draco heeft haar hier gebracht" zei zijn vrouw.   
"Draco! Mee komen!" schreeuwde hij en Draco liep naar zijn vader toe en liep samen met hem de gang op om te praten wat 'zij' hier deed.  
"Zeg neem toch een slokje thee het staat er niet voor niks" zei Narsissa.  
"Nee, bedankt ik heb geen dorst" zei ze, het idee dat ze thee zat te drinken met de vijand leek haar geen goed idee.  
"Neem een kopje thee!" zei ze iets harder, het klonk bedreigend en Madison knikte maar.  
Net toen ze het kopje bij haar mond hiel om te drinken kwam Draco binnen die het kopje met een spreuk stuk toverde.  
"Draco Lucius Malfidus! Heb ik je niet geleerd om géén kopjes stuk te toveren?"   
"Ja, moeder dat heeft u maar ik kan niet toestaan dat u mijn verloofde vergiftigd" zei Draco. De woorden drongen vaag bij Madison door.  
"Mijn verloofde?" herhaalde ze zacht. Zijn moeder liep verbaasd weg naar haar man. Ze had waarschijnlijk gedacht dat haar plan had gewerkt als haar man zijn zoon nog iets langer op de gang bezig had gehouden.  
"Als jij dat natuurlijk ook wilt" zei hij en hij ging op zijn knieën.  
"Madison Verrera wil je met mij trouwen?" vroeg Draco. Madison's hart bonsde van geluk. Ze twijfelde geen moment en zei: "Ja, Draco Malfidus dat wil ik" Draco stond op en Madison ook weer, ze omhelsde elkaar stevig alsof ze elkaar nooit meer los zouden laten.  
"Als je moeder wel zo vriendelijk wil zijn mij niet meer te vergiftigen" fluisterde ze met een glimlach in zijn oor.  
"Dat zal ik tegen haar zeggen" zei Draco. Ze lieten elkaar los en gingen op de bank zitten waar ze elkaar zoende alsof hun leven er vanaf hing en elkaar nooit meer zouden zien.

Hoi

Ik wilde even iedereen bedanken voor de reacties.

Ik weet nog niet goed hoe deze site werkt maar daar kom ik nog wel achter.

Hier is weer een stukje en laat me weten wat je er van vind


	12. De Bevalling

**Hoofdstuk 12  
De bevalling**

Toen ze die avond thuis was gekomen en tegen haar vrienden had verteld dat ze ging trouwen was iedereen blij voor Madison. Alleen de man waarmee ze zou trouwen was iets minder populair. Maar afgezien van dat keek iedereen er naar uit. Ook de bevalling kwam dichterbij en al snel was Madison zo dik dat ze niet meer de straat op durfde en Draco niet meer kon zien. De orde vond het niet veilig om een Dooddoener in de schuilplaats te laten logeren dus schreven ze weer brieven naar elkaar. Ze schreven elke dag ellenlange brieven waarin ze over van alles en nog wat praten. Van het weer tot aan het huwelijk dat ze in April hadden gepland. 

"Hermelien, ik wil je al een hele tijd wat vragen" zei Madison opeens tegen Hermelien terwijl ze samen in de keuken zaten. Hermelien was elvenmutsjes aan het breien voor de S.H.I.T (stichting van huiselven voor inburgering en tolerantie) Harry had verteld dat ze dat op Zweinstein ook de hele tijd had gedaan. Ze was er nu echter landelijk mee bezig al wist Madison niet hoe ze dat deed. Zij zelf was bezig met het ontwerpen van een bruidsjurk, al wilde dat niet lukken en dacht ze om er maar gewoon een te kopen.  
"Wat dan Madison?" vroeg Hermelien en legde haar breiwerkje weg.  
"Nou je weet dat ik schijndood ben geweest, toen had ik mijn vader gezien. Hij zei dat ik nog een belangrijke taak op aarde had. Zou het misschien wat met de baby te maken kunnen hebben?" vroeg ze en ineens was de druk die op haar borst had gelegen weg. Ze had lang over dit nagedacht en gepiekerd.  
"Ik heb wel eens wat gelezen over…" Ineens was Hermelien stil alsof ze een hele moeilijke kruiswoordpuzzel had opgelost haar mond hing open en ze stond op.   
"Madison één momentje" zei ze en rende naar boven.  
Al snel kwam ze terug met een dik boek dat zo te zien uit de tovenaarsbibliotheek was geleend. Ze bekeek de inhoudsopgave toen bladerde ze naar wat ze zocht en begon het uit te leggen aan Madison.   
"Madison, ik heb op Zweinstein ooit eens iets gelezen over een vredeskind. Een kind dat tussen het goed en kwaad is geboren. Dat is bij jou het geval. Het is een kind van hoop. Als het kind word gedood is alle hoop weg op een betere toekomst. In elke grote oorlog word er één kind geboren. Ik heb hier een register en in deze vijf jaar dat de oorlog duurt, is er nog niet zo een kind geboren dus er is een kans" vertelde Hermelien.

Madison werd stil, haar kind moest beschermd worden. Een kind tussen het goed en kwaad. Ze legde haar handen beschermd op haar buik en keek Hermelien aan.  
"Wat raad jij aan om te doen?" vroeg ze. Hermelien leek overdonderd door de vraag en bloosde.  
"Madison, dit kind kán speciale krachten bezitten. Ik kan ook herinneren dat alleen de ouders van het kind het aan kunnen raken en de mensen die goeddunk van de ouders hebben. Tot dat het een kant heeft gekozen. Dat kan in een maand gebeurd zijn maar het kan ook jaren duren.' Zei ze maar Madison had nog geen antwoord op haar vraag gekregen.  
"Hermelien wat moet ik doen?" vroeg ze opnieuw.  
"Madison je kunt de baby dus aan Draco laten zien zonder dat er iets mee gebeurd" gaf Hermelien als antwoord. Ze bladerde nog wat in het boek en legde het weg.

Ze ging weer verder aan het breiwerkje terwijl Harry en Ginny binnen kwamen verschijnseld. Ze zaten onder het bloed waar Madison erg van schrok. Zo te zien deed Hermelien dat ook want ze stond op en liep naar hen toe.  
"Harry wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien en ze trok hen mee naar boven. Madison liep achter hen aan en zorgde voor Ginny.  
"We liepen in een val, er waren tientallen Dooddoeners" vertelde Harry en op dat moment viel hij op zijn knieën, Hermelien ving hem nog net op tijd op en ze bracht hem naar bed. Madison liep naar het bed van Ginny die ook in haar kamer was en stopte haar daar in. Ze veegde het bloed weg en verzorgde de wonden.  
"Madison, je bent een engel" zei Ginny en lachte.   
"Dank je maar probeer maar te rusten" zei Madison.  
"Ik heb je oude dreuzelvriendin op de hoogte gesteld en het adres gegeven ze kan elk moment komen" zei Ginny.  
"Dus daarom waren jullie weg gegaan" zei Madison en voelde zich schuldig. Ze moest zelf achter dat soort dingen aan gaan. Haar moeder zou ook komen. Daar had ze al voor gezorgd. Maar Maria. Ze had haar in zo een lange tijd niet gezien.  
"Ginny dat hadden jullie niet moeten doen" zei ze.   
"Madison we hadden niet alleen dat gedaan, we hadden twee Dooddoeners horen praten over jouw kind. Als jeweetwel het weet te doden is bijna alle hoop weg zeiden ze. Wat zou dat betekenen?" vroeg Ginny en Madison maakte een gebaar dat ze het niet wist al wist ze het wel. Ze had nu geen zij om uitleg te geven.  
"Ik ga even bij Harry kijken" zei ze en schonk voor Ginny een glas water in. Ze liep de deur uit en ging naar de kamer van Harry. Die was er zo te zien ook niet zo erg aan toe en hij zat samen met Hermelien te lachen.  
"Hoe gaat het Harry?" vroeg Madison en ging in een stoel zitten die ze naast Hermelien neerzette.  
"Het was erger dan het leek" zei hij en ze zag dat alleen zijn arm in het verband zat.

Ineens voelde ze een pijn onder haar buik en meteen wreef ze over haar buik.  
Niet nu! Dacht ze maar er kwam een hevige pijnscheut en ze kneep haar ogen dicht.  
"Madison moet je bevallen?" vroeg Hermelien die op was gestaan en haar omhoog hielp.   
"Ja!" schreeuwde ze en ze liepen naar de overkant van de gang waar ze in het bed werd gelegd naast dat van Ginny.  
"Madison gaat het?" vroeg Ginny die dacht dat ze alleen hoofdpijn had.  
"Nee Ginny mijn kind komt er aan en het doet pijn!" schreeuwde ze en Harry kwam kijken hoe het met haar ging. Het kon haar niets schelen als ze mensen zou kwetsen met haar geschreeuw. Ze kon gewoon van de pijn niet meer normaal praten.  
"Madison, ik ga weer naar mijn kamer maar moet je iets nodig hebben dan hoor ik het wel van Hermelien" zei hij en keek haar liefdevol aan. Ze wist dat Harry dolgraag bij haar wilde blijven maar het waarschijnlijk een vrouwenaangelegenheid vond.  
"Dank je Harry" probeerde ze normaal te zeggen maar kon dat door de pijn niet. Ze wilde dat Draco erbij was om haar te steunen. Ze keek naar Hermelien, die zou zoiets nooit goed vinden. De pijn zakte wat af en Madison deed haar kleren uit en deed haar nachtjapon aan.  
"Hermelien, vraag aan Harry of hij Draco wilt gaan halen" vroeg Ze. Hermelien keek op om haar een verwijt te maken maar voordat ze die kon zeggen kwam er weer een pijnscheut en hield ze het niet meer uit.  
"Haal hem nou maar!" schreeuwde ze maar Hermelien verroerde zich niet.  
"Je weet dat de Orde…"  
"Het kan me geen flikker schelen wat de orde vind als hij hier met iemand verschijnseld weet hij niet waar de plaats is net als de vorige keer, haal hem nu maar!" schreeuwde Madison zo hard als ze kon. Hermelien was daar nu wel van geschrokken en rende naar Harry.  
Madison voelde zich enigszins schuldig dat ze een gewonde Harry het huis uit moest sturen maar het was niet anders. Ze had haar vrienden verteld dat Draco veel in de lekke ketel werkte op kamer 13 en daar vrijwel altijd was zodat hij en Madison elkaar niet mis konden lopen. Maar nu Madison niet meer zo vaak naar hem toe kon gaan was ze diep in zich bang dat hij daar nu niet zou zijn. Maar dat waren zorgen voor later. Nu kon ze zich alleen maar concentreren op de hevige pijnen.

Harry was verschijnseld naar de Wegisweg. Hij liep de lekke ketel in. Hij had veel over voor Madison. Maar hij kon haar niet verliezen nu hij Ron al kwijt was. Ze hadden nu lol met elkaar en dat wilde hij zo houden. Hij had haar zelfs vergeven dat ze een kind van zijn grootste vijand kreeg. Hij had er veel over na gedacht en haar uiteindelijk vergeven al was dat moeilijk.  
Hij liep naar boven en klopte bij nummer 13 aan. Hij hoorde een onverschillend 'binnen' en hij deed de deur open.  
Hij zag Draco aan een stapel papierwerk zitten. Hij had een belangrijke baan bij het ministerie van toverkunst en met zijn ouders kon Harry het hem niet kwalijk nemen dat hij af en toe weg probeerde te vluchten. Vooral sinds hij wist dat zijn moeder Madison had geprobeerd te vergiftigen.  
"Potter, waar heb ik dit genoegen aan te danken" zei Draco, hij stond op en ging in zijn arrogante houding staan. Ook pakte hij zijn toverstok en Harry pakte snel die van hem.  
"Malfidus Madison is aan het bevallen, ik moet je halen ze wilt je erbij hebben" zei Harry met tegenzin en hij was blij dat het er uit was. Eerlijk gezegd vond hij het idee dat er een Dooddoener in zijn huis was niet prettig. Wat je voor vrienden al niet over had. Dacht Harry bij zichzelf.  
Meteen keek Draco bezorgd en deed zijn toverstaf naar beneden. Hij pakte zijn rugzak in, deed die om en stak zijn arm uit.  
"Breng me maar naar haar toe" zei hij. Harry pakte zijn arm vast en verschijnselde weer terug naar het Grimboutplein.

Draco deed de deur open waar Madison zou leggen. Hij trof Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel aan die hij kon. Ook zat er een meisje van ook zijn leeftijd bij Madison ze had Groene ogen en rood haar maar had haar nog nooit eerder gezien.  
Toen hij Madison zag werd hij blij. Ze was knalrood en haar, haar zat door de war. In haar handen hield ze een baby'tje met gele kleren. Achter hem zag hij dat Harry ook was binnen gekomen en ook heel blij keek. Ergens had Draco het gevoel dat hij ook vaderlijke gevoelens had, maar veel kon hem dat nu niet schelen. Het enige wat hem nu kon schelen was dat hij vader was geworden. Toen Madison Draco zag lachte ze en maakte een gebaar dat hij naar haar toe moest komen.  
"Maria, Ginny, Hermelien, Harry willen jullie even naar de gang gaan ik wil even alleen zijn" Zei Madison en meteen gingen haar vrienden de gang op en zo te horen liepen ze naar beneden.  
Draco stond nog steeds als versteend achter het bed.  
"Draco kom" zei ze en Draco ging op het eind van het bed zitten.  
"Het is een meisje" zei ze en ze gaf de baby aan Draco die het trots vast hield.  
"Ik heb een dochter" zei hij en lachte zenuwachtig.  
"Ze is best klein, maar ze huilde als een bezetene. Je was net te laat" zei Madison en ging meer rechtop zitten.  
"Madison, ik ben verbijsterd" zei Draco en raakte het kindje langzaam aan, de baby pakte zijn vinger en sloot haar vingers er omheen.  
"Ik dacht aan de naam Elissa en dan bedenk jij de tweede naam" zei Madison die het al helemaal bedacht had.  
"Dan word het Elissa Cassandra Verrera Malfidus" zei Draco en lachte toen hij die namen hoorde.  
"De achternamen moeten andersom, we trouwen binnenkort weet je nog" herinnerde Madison hem er nog aan en lachte.  
"Ja, maar voor nu is dat haar naam" zei Draco en hij zag de witblonde haartjes die Elissa van hem had geërfd.  
"Ik weet niet of je kan blijven" zei Madison triest en ging onderuit leggen.  
"Ik vraag het wel" zei Draco.   
"En maak geen ruzie alsjeblieft" zei Madison, Madison ging nu slapen, ze was doodmoe. Ze zag nog met Draco met Elissa op staan. Dat was de blik die op haar netvlies was gedrukt voordat ze in slaap viel.


	13. Het Oeroude Feit Ouders en Schoonouders

**Hoofdstuk 12  
Het oeroude feit ouders en schoonouders.**

De daarop volgende dagen mocht Draco blijven en dat was een opluchting voor Madison. Echter niet voor andere ordeleden. Als hij in de buurt was gingen ze weg of liepen met een boog om hem heen.  
Hermelien was een goede peetmoeder samen met Ginny en Maria. Ze waren elke dag in de weer met Elissa. Ze waren zo veel met haar aan het spelen dat Draco en Madison haar bijna niet konden zien. Al liet Elissa wel weten dat ze af en toe bij haar ouders wilde zijn door oorverdovend hard te huilen en te stoppen als Madison of Draco haar vast had.   
Toen Madison een paar dagen geleden uit bed mocht was ze blij dat ze haar oude kleren weer aanpaste. En het leukste vond ze dat Elissa precies één maand voor haar jarig was: 27 November. 

Madison was zich aan het aankleden. Ze deed een roze trui aan met een wijde spijkerbroek.  
"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Draco die in de deuropening van haar kamer stond.  
"Ik ga naar de Wegisweg en daarna naar mijn moeder" zei Madison en kamde nu haar haren.   
"Dan ga ik met je mee" zei Draco en liep naar haar toe en knuffelde haar van achter.  
"Is goed maar Maria gaat ook met me mee" zei Madison, die draaide zich nu om en zoende hem.

Op de Wegisweg was het hartstikke rustig. Wat logisch was als je naging dat het motregende buiten. Madison had een draagzak omgedaan en Elissa daar in gelegd. Maria had haar spullen nog niet in gepakt om naar huis te gaan. Ze zou de orde helpen. Ze had nu vakantie en zou zo lang mogelijk blijven.  
"Zullen we naar geur en galm gaan, daar verkopen ze het lekkerste parfum" vroeg Madison aan Maria toen ze er langs liepen.  
"Ja, goed plan" zei ze en liepen er heen.   
"Eh, Madison daar ga ik dus echt niet in" zei Draco en met een vies gezicht keek hij naar de parfumerie alsof er een vloek op rustte.  
"Oké, Maria ga dan maar even alleen. Dan blijf ik bij Draco wachten" zei Madison, Maria haalde haar schouders op en liep naar binnen.  
"Zullen wij onder het afdakje wachten?" vroeg hij maar zonder op antwoord te wachten liep hij er al met Madison heen en begonnen te zoenen. Draco kon nog steeds heerlijk zoenen, zijn tong gleed over de hare en zo stonden ze een tijdje. Mensen die voorbij liepen keken ze raar aan. Maar Madison kon dat weinig schelen. Opeens jammerde de baby en zagen ze Maria weer aan komen met twee tassen vol rommel.

Madison trooste Elissa terwijl Maria aan Draco allemaal liet zien wat ze gekocht had. Al zag ze aan zijn gezicht dat hem dat weinig kon schelen.  
Toen ze uitgeshopt waren gingen ze naar het ouderlijk huis van Madison en namen ze afscheid van Maria.  
"Nou Draco hier woonde ik nou" zei ze en Draco keek met medelijden naar Madison wat ze wel begreep aangezien dat Draco in een gouden kooi opgegroeid.  
"Madison leuk optrekje" zei Draco toch maar en lachte naar haar en Madison lachte terug. Ze liepen over het tuinpaadje naar de voordeur terwijl Madison op de bel drukte.  
Al snel deed haar moeder open en begroette haar dochter met een innige omhelzing.  
"Madison ik heb je gemist" zei ze en Madison merkte dat haar moeder zo wat moest huilen.  
"Mama ik ben maar twee jaar weg geweest" zei ze en toen ze dat zei liet ze haar dochter los en liet het gezelschap binnen.

Binnen kregen ze wat te drinken en gingen ze zitten. Draco bekeek alles grondig. Van het spelletje speelkaarten op de tafel tot de televisie.  
"Ow ja Draco jij hebt nog nooit een televisie gezien hé?" zei Madison plagerig, ze pakte de afstandsbediening en deed de tv aan. Draco schrok zo erg dat hij zijn toverstok pakte en die naar de tv wees.  
"Draco doe rustig aan" zei Madison en ze deed de tv weer uit.  
Toen kwam haar moeder het hoekje om met een schaal vol koekjes en wat te drinken.  
"Tast toe" zei ze en ging naast Madison op de driezitsbank zitten.  
"Mag ik…"  
"Natuurlijk" zei Madison en onderbrak haar moeder toen ze snapte dat ze Elissa vast wilde houden.  
"Ze lijkt op jou Draco, ik kan weinig Madison terug vinden." Zei ze.  
"Elissa Cassandra Malfidus Verrera heet ze" zei ze toen ze de baby aan haar moeder gaf.  
"Ik ken de naam Malfidus ergens van" zei ze en dacht diep na. Toen Madison naar Draco keek kreeg hij een kleur dat zelfs dreuzels zijn naam al kende. Ineens betrok het gezicht van haar moeder.  
"Jouw vader of oom of zoiets was de beste vriend van mijn man en sinds ze ruzie hadden gekregen werd mijn man bedreigd met de dood en uiteindelijk vermoord" zei ze zacht en dacht na.  
"Mijn huis uit nu!" schreeuwde ze opeens en iedereen schrok zich een ongeluk. Ze gaf de baby aan Madison die haar vast hield en stond op. Madison ging beschermend voor Draco staan die ook op stond en van verbazing niets wist te zeggen.  
"Mama, als je hem er uit stuurt stuur je mij ook weg" zei ze. Haar moeder kalmeerde weer. Ze kon af en toe van die opvliegende buien hebben.  
"Dan ga jij ook mijn kind" zei ze en Madison's mond viel open. Niet alleen van verbazing dat haar moeder wist dat Lucius Malfidus haar vader had vermoord maar ook dat ze haar de rug toe keerde. Altijd had haar moeder voor haar klaar gestaan. Madison besloot hard tegen hard te spelen en maar weg te gaan.  
"Oké, moeder dan hebben wij niks meer tegen elkaar te zeggen. Draco is niet zijn vader anders had ik allang onder de grond gelegen en Elissa is daar het levende bewijs van, dat zou jij moeten weten" zei Madison en liep boos de deur uit. Draco en Maria kwamen snel achter haar aan en Draco pakte haar spullen die ze bijna vergat. Maria ging snel weg toen ze zag dat de twee alleen wilde zijn en namen afscheid.

"Madison je hoeft heus niet…" begon Draco maar Madison onderbrak hem al.  
"Draco ik hou van je en ik heb alles voor je over en trouwens in ben niet de enige met het probleem genaamd ouders. En ik wil even met je alleen zijn" zei ze en stond stil. Buiten was het gaan hozen en ze probeerde Elissa droog te houden. Draco toverde een paraplu te voorschijn en met z'n vieren liepen ze daaronder. Madison tegen Draco aanleunend en Elissa in de draagzak die ze weer snel om had gedaan.  
"En waarvoor wilde je alleen zijn?" vroeg Draco en Madison beantwoorde die snel. Ze had namelijk bedacht dat ze iets voor Elissa wilde doen. Iets waardoor ze haar ouders herinnerde en kon herinneren.  
"Nou in de dreuzelstad heb ik een fotograaf geregeld die ons wilt fotograferen. Dan doen we die foto'tjes in een ketting en dan kan Elissa ons altijd zien en bij zich dragen" zei Madison en pakte onder haar trui ook een ketting vandaan.  
"Mijn ouders hadden dat ook lang geleden gedaan" zei ze en liet de foto'tjes zien die er in stonden.  
Draco keek er geboeid naar.   
"In de tovenaarswereld hebben we dat niet" zei hij.  
"Maar het is wel een topidee" zei hij en zoende haar.

Voor Draco was het even wennen in de dreuzelwereld, maar begeleid door Madison liet hij zich meeslepen. Ze lieten foto's maken en deden die in een ketting terwijl ze die om Elissa heen hingen. Ze hadden ook portretfoto's gemaakt van zichzelf en deden die in een fotolijstje.   
"Zullen we nog even bij mij langs gaan?" vroeg Draco opeens terwijl ze op een bankje gingen zitten.  
Veel mensen keken het koppel gek aan dat zij in de regen op een bankje gingen zitten met een klein kind maar veel kon het ze niet schelen.  
"Draco, ik zet nooit een stap bij jou over de drempel met Elissa" zei Madison serieus, ze was namelijk nog niet vergeten dat Narsissa Malfidus haar geprobeerd had te vergiftigen.  
"Mijn moeder is bijgedraaid hoor" zei hij en keek naar Elissa.  
"Ik zou nooit een risico nemen om jullie te verliezen. En trouwens ik ben ook bij jou geweest al was dat ook niet even leuk" Zei hij.  
"Nou oké dan" zei ze en ze stonden op. Madison was best zenuwachtig maar beloofde zichzelf dat ze zelfs geen druppel water daar aan zou pakken.

Bij het landhuis Malfidus aangekomen liepen ze de bekende hal in. Het was even mooi als het altijd was geweest. Ze deed de draagzak af, ze voelde zich veiliger als ze haar kind vast had. Ze liepen naar de woonkamer die er nog steeds even fraai uit zag, alleen brandde er nu een vrolijk vuurtje in de haard. Op dezelfde plaats als Narsissa de vorige keer had gezeten zat ze nu weer. Ze zat te lezen en legde het boek neer toen ze het jonge stel zag aankomen.  
"Draco, Madison" zei ze en lachte als een echte gastvrouw iets wat ze de vorige keer niet had gedaan.  
"Moeder, dit is Elissa uw kleinkind" zei Draco. Narsissa stond op en probeerde het kind van Madison over te nemen alleen toen ze het kind probeerde aan te raken werden haar handen als een magneet weggedrukt.  
"Madison het is goed. Ik ben er bij, en ik heb Potter ook aan haar laten zitten" zei hij en Madison zuchtte. Het was een steek door Draco's hart dat Harry Elissa had vastgehouden, dat kon Madison op dat moment zien.  
Ze vond het goed, haar 'schoonmoeder' zou haar dochter vastpakken.   
Nu kon Narsissa Elissa wel oppakken en schommelde ermee.  
"Ze lijkt op jou Draco het is alsof ik een tweede Draco vasthoud" zei Nasissa met een glimlach en Madison kon zien dat ze het meende.  
"Wat is haar hele naam?" vroeg ze aan Madison.  
"Elissa Cassandra Malfidus Verrera" zei ze.  
"Madison, liefje in de tovenaarswereld bij de gerespecteerde puurbloeden is het normaal dat het kind ook de achternamen van de aangetrouwde familie krijgt" legde Narsissa uit maar Madison snapte het niet helemaal en wendde zich tot Draco.  
"Ja, dat is zo Madison, maar moeder dat doen wij niet Madison is geen puurbloed en ik vind haar naam nu al een hele mond vol" zei Draco eerst tegen Madison en wendde zich toen tot zijn moeder.  
Narsissa keek alsof ze een geest had gezien.   
"Ik vind dat we traditie's in stand moeten houden" zei ze en gaf het kind weer aan Madison.  
"Wat is de achternaam van je moeder liefje?" voeg ze.  
"Dijk" zei Madison meteen ook al vond ze dit erg onnodig. Elissa was al opgegeven bij het ministerie van toverkunst en ingeschreven voor Zwenstein.  
"Luister Draco jij heet ook niet voor niks Draco Lucius Malfidus Zwarts Stoker Conraad en ik vind dat Elissa ook die namen moet hebben.  
"Ow, moeder hou alsjeblieft op. Kom Madison we gaan" zei hij en trok haar mee.

"Dat was dus het dagje oma's bezoeken" zei Madison tegen Draco toen ze neerplofte in de lekke ketel. Ze zouden er één nachtje blijven slapen en voor de gelegenheid was er speciaal een wiegje neergezet zoadat Elissa ook kon slapen.   
"Zeg dat wel Madison en dat gaan we niet vaak doen en áls we het doen, doen we maar één tegelijk" zei Draco en plofte naast Madison neer.  
"Zelfs Elissa is er moe van" zei Madison die over de rand van de wieg naar haar dochter keek die heerlijk lag te slapen.  
"Iets zegt me dat ik vanavond ook heerlijk zal slapen met jou naast me" zei Madison en zoende Draco innig.

Bedankt voor de reacties(K)


	14. De Reis

**Hoofdstuk 13  
De reis**

"Alles wijst er op dat, dat een griezelement is" zei Harry in de vergaderruimte van de orde van de Feniks.  
"En ook al is het geen griezelement dan ga ik alsnog op zoek naar andere" zei hij weer en maakte een wild gebaar met zijn handen.  
"Weet je zeker dat je alleen gaat. Ik heb alle respect Harry. Maar wat hulp zou geen kwaad kunnen" zei Lupos en keek bezorgd naar Harry. Nu Lupos weer moest bespioneren bij de weerwolven had hij het idee dat hij Harry had verwaarloosd. Na Sirius' dood was hij al meer bezorgd over Harry dan ooit maar hij was absoluut op zijn toppunt.

"Ja, Remus ik weet het honderd procent zeker" zei Harry en knikte.  
"Dan moet je contact houden met duiven, ik heb gelezen dat ze in de tweede ehm… de dreuzeloorlog ook duiven gebruikte. Het lijkt mij wel handig om die nu ook te gebruiken. De meeste tovenaars halen alleen maar uilen neer. Duiven laten ze door vliegen" zei Hermelien en iedereen lachte hoe briljant het idee van Hermelien was.  
"Oké, dan is dat afgesproken" zei Harry.  
"Nog één ding als je één week niets van je hebt laten horen gaan we achter je aan" zei Madison die in het hoekje zat.  
"Is goed" zei Harry en hij stond op en daarmee was de vergadering ook beëindigd. Madison stond ook op en liep naar Harry die naar boven wilde gaan.  
"Harry wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig, als ik één week niks van je gehoord heb kom ik je persoonlijk achterna" zei ze vastbesloten.   
"Dank je Madison, je bent de beste vriendin die ik kan hebben" zei Harry en liep naar boven.  
"Voel jij ook diep in je dat dit niet goed gaat aflopen" zei een stem achter haar die van Hermelien kwam.  
"Ja, Hermelien dat gevoel heb ik ook" zei Madison en liep ook naar boven om bij Elissa te kijken. Ze was nu anderhalve maand oud en groeide als kool. De groeiachterstand die ze had gehad had ze snel ingehaald. Hermelien kwam achter haar aan en ging in kleermaker zit op haar bed zitten.  
Madison pakte Elissa op en ging op haar eigen bed zitten in kleermakerszit.  
"Madison, ik zat te denken we kunnen Harry ook gewoon gelijk volgen enzo" zei Hermelien.  
"Ja, maar Hermelien ik zit hier met een kind" zei Madison die er niets voor voelde om Elissa van het een op het andere moment te verlaten.  
"Mevrouw Wemel kan voor haar zorgen, ze is hier nu toch en ze zou het wel begrijpen dat we achter Harry aan gaan. Zelf is ze ook over Harry bezorgd. En mevrouw Wemel heeft zeven kinderen opgevoed dus ze weet hoe je een baby moet vasthouden en beschermen" zei Hermelien. Madison keek naar Elissa, ze had grijsblauwe ogen. Iets wat een mengeling van Draco en haar was.   
"Oké" zei Madison en ze kuste Elissa op haar voorhoofd. Ze stond op en knuffelde haar hevig. Na nog een zoen op haar voorhoofd werd ze in haar wieg gelegd en keek Madison naar haar. Ze zat met het kettinkje te spelen. Soms kouwde ze er op maar Hermelien had een bezwering uitgesproken dat hij niet los kon gaan en ook niet kon beschadigen. Ze zuchtte en uiteindelijk draaide ze zich om.  
Ze zou nog een brief aan Draco schrijven, dat was wel zo handig aangezien ze nog steeds contact hadden met brieven.  
"Ik moet nog een paar dingetjes doen" zei Madison tegen Hermelien die 'oké' zei en naar Harry liep om hem te ontfutselen waar hij heen zou gaan. Madison doopte de veer in de inkt en begon te schrijven:

Lieve Draco  
Ik hou nog altijd evenveel van je. Misschien wel meer.  
Maar ik schrijf je omdat ik een tijdje wegga.   
Ik heb een opdracht van de Orde.  
Het is daarom handiger dat we geen contact houden.  
Het doet me pijn, maar elke keer als ik je armband zie denk ik  
Aan jou mooie gezicht. Met Elissa komt alles goed.  
Mevrouw Wemel zorgt voor haar. Ik weet dat je dat   
Liever niet hebt maar alles gaan ineens zo snel.  
En ik moet alles heel snel regelen.  
Ik weet niet wanneer ik terug kom, maar dan schrijf ik je weer.  
Ik ben in ieder geval voor ons huwelijk thuis.  
Ik moet nu stoppen ook al kan ik nog 10 blaadjes vol schrijven.  
I love you Kiss M.

Madison las de brief een paar keer door en stuurde hem toen uiteindelijk op. Hermelien vond dat ze zo min mogelijk spullen moesten meenemen en Madison nam daarom niks mee. Behalve een paar galjoenen die ze van Draco had gehad. Daar kon ze wel genoeg kleren en eten voor kopen onderweg. Hermelien nam ook bijna niks mee, behalve haar toverstok natuurlijk die Madison ook bij zich had.

Harry ging die avond weg en een uur na Harry's vertrek gingen Madison en Hermelien hem achterna.  
Harry ging naar een dorpje Havermouth. En Hermelien en Madison logeerde daar in een hotel.  
"Moeten we Harry niet achterna gaan?" vroeg Madison in de hotelkamer.  
"Madison, Harry zou uit zijn vel springen als hij wist dat we hier waren. Maar als we hem te hulp schieten als hij in gevaar hopelijk niet. We moeten hem alleen achterna gaan. Ik heb aan de balie gevraagd of meneer Potter hier logeert maar ze zei nee. Maar ik ken Harry, hij zou op zo een avontuur niet zijn echte naam opgeven dus ik vroeg naar Harry Evers, naar de achternaam van zijn moeder en die logeerde hier wel" zei Hermelien en keek uit het raam.  
"Ze zeiden dat hij weg was gegaan dus het word wachten voor ons" zei Hermelien.

Ze wachtte, minuten werden uren en uiteindelijk werd het donker en rond een uur of tien zagen ze een slungelige jongen met zwart warrig haar verschijnen, hij liep gebogen, alsof hij gewond was. Hermelien zag dat ook en rende de hotelkamer uit, Madison besloot haar achterna te gaan toen ze zag dat Harry op de grond viel.  
Toen ze buiten aankwamen zagen ze dat Harry om een klein plasje bloed heen lag.  
"Hermelien je moet hem optillen" zei Madison en hielp haar met optillen, het moest onopvallend gebeuren dus liep Hermelien of ze met Harry knuffelde met Madison er achteraan.  
Ze legde hem op bed en zagen dat hij op zijn borst was geraakt.  
"Weet jij iets van helers Hermelien?" vroeg Madison lichtelijk in paniek want Harry bleef bloeden.  
"Fixus mercarius" zei Hermelien zonder antwoord op Madison's vraag te geven. De wond stopte met bloeden en Ze haalde opgelucht adem.  
"Hij is geraakt door een paar lamspreuken, deze spreuk hadden we ook gebruikt om jou destijds nog te redden wist je nog" zei Hermelien al wist Madison niet meer waar ze het over had.

"Nee Hermelien en Madison, ik moet dit in mijn eentje doen. Er zijn al té veel slachtoffers gevallen. M'n ouders, Sirius, Ron" toen Harry Ron's naam noemde werd het stil. Al was hij al heel lang dood, ze waren er nog niet over heen.  
"Harry, ik snap wat je bedoeld, maar stel dat er wat fout gaat wie moet jou dan wreken?" vroeg Hermelien. Harry lachte om het ompraten van Hermelien en Hermelien lachte terug.  
"Nou oké Hermelien. Maar er gaat maar één iemand mee. Met z'n tweeën heb je meer voordelen" zei Harry en zelfs Hermelien wist daar niets tegen in te zeggen.  
"Dan ga ik mee Hermelien de orde heeft jou te veel nodig met je slimheid en Elissa ook" zei Madison en klopte op Hermelien rug. Hermelien bloosde hevig en keek Madison aan.  
"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg ze want ze wist hoe graag Madison naar Elissa toe wilde.  
"Ja, honderd procent en als Draco iets terug schrijft mag jij me post openen. Ik kan me voorstellen dat hij niet wilt dat alleen de orde Elissa opvoed. Dus hij mag haar eventueel ook een tijdje hebben" zei Madison, haar gedachte was alleen maar op Elissa gefocust. Kwam het door haar moedergevoelens of bezorgdheid, ze wist het niet maar Hermelien zei dat ze het snapte en aangezien Hermelien en zij vaak op dezelfde golflengte stonden vertrouwde ze haar.

Uiteindelijk hadden ze afgesproken dat Madison met Harry mee zou gaan om de laatste Griezelement te zoeken.  
Die avond sliep Madison heerlijk in en droomde over Draco.


	15. Het Gruzelement

**Hoofdstuk 14  
Het gruzelement **

"Harry je hebt me nog steeds niet verteld waardoor je bijna doodgebloed was" vroeg Madison de volgende ochtend. Ze was vroeg opgestaan om Hermelien uit te zwaaien en wat te eten te kopen en zeurde sindsdien bij Harry aan zijn hoofd.   
"Ik heb gezegd dat Voldemort me had gevonden en me aan had gevallen" zei Harry geïrriteerd en trok zijn pyamatrui uit en deed een dikke wollen trui aan.  
"Ja, oké maar niet hóé je aangevallen bent" zei Madison.  
"Als je, je omdraait vertel ik het" zei Harry en Madison snapte dat hij zijn broek moest aantrekken en draaide zich op haar bed om.  
"Het héle verhaal hé" zei ze.  
"Ja, je kan je weer omdraaien" zei hij en ging zitten.  
"Ik dacht dat het griezelement in villa Vilijn was dus ik ging naar binnen en werd door een paar Dooddoeners en Voldemort opgewacht en zodoende" zei hij en zuchtte.  
"Oké" zei Madison, ze wist wel dat er meer was gebeurd maar wilde niet té opdringerig zijn nu ze Harry eindelijk had weten over te halen dat ze mocht helpen.  
"Zeg ik had gedacht dat we naar Morsey kunnen gaan. Er gaan geruchten dat Voldemort daar zijn schuilplaats heeft" zei Harry en keek naar de spiegel, die op het grauwe behang hing.   
"Ja, is goed Harry ik wil hier eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk weg" zei Madison en zag dat Harry haar aankeek.  
"Heb je geen spullen mee?" vroeg hij en zijn blik gleed door de kamer op zoek naar koffers.  
"Nou nee toen je het Grimboutplein verliet moesten we ons nogal haasten" zei Madison en zag Harry grinniken.  
"Ik moet de volgende keer gewoon wat langzamer weg gaan" zei Harry die dit zo te zien wel grappig vond.  
"Ja, maar laten we nu maar gaan" zei Madison. Ze stond op deed de extreem krakende deur open waar ze de vorige dag een grondige hekel aan had gekregen en Harry volgde haar.

"Het is wel een droevige stad hé?" concludeerde Madison toen ze samen met Harry door de stad liepen op zoek naar de schuilplaats van Voldemort. Het was niet moeilijk te vinden, ze moesten alleen het donkerte en grootste huis te vinden. En aangezien alle huizen klein waren en er op de heuvel een groot huis stond net als in Havermout wisten ze bijna wel zeker dat de schuilplaats van Voldemort wel daar was.  
"Ja Madison, ik heb ik mijn hele leven nog nooit zo een droevige stad gezien" zei Harry en keek naar de zwarte lucht die het humeur van de stad weerspiegelde.   
"Die lucht zou dat magisch zijn?" vroeg Madison toen ze net als Harry ook naar boven keek.  
"Dat moet haast wel" zei hij. Ze waren nu aan de voet van de heuvel gekomen en liepen nu naar het enorme landhuis dat er statig en oud bij stond.  
"Madison, ik tover dadelijk de deur open en dan gaan we snel onder de ontzichtbaarheidsmantel naar binnen" zei Harry, hij pakte uit zijn rugzak een mantel die ze als een ontzichtbaarheidsmantel herkende en hield het vast, het was een heerlijke gladde stof en voordat ze het wist had Harry de deur al met 'alahomora' geopend en gooide ze de mantel om Harry en zichzelf heen.  
Ze moesten door hun knieën om de mantel op de grond te laten komen om te voorkomen dat iemand een voet zag zweven. Binnen zagen ze niemand en deden ze dus de mantel af.  
"We kunnen de mantel beter omhouden dadelijk staat hier nog iemand anders met een ontzichtbaarheidsmantel" zei Madison maar Harry hield zijn toverstok omhoog en mompelde 'lumos'. Hij negeerde Madison kompleet en begon te zoeken.  
Toen Madison ook vond dat de kust veilig was begon ze ook met zoeken, maar vond niet veel.  
"Harry, ik ga even boven zoeken" zei Madison toen ze het geen nut meer vond om in het ouwe stoffige donkere huis te zoeken en wilde zo snel mogelijk weg.  
"Oké, maar steek wel je toverstok aan en wees waakzaam" zei Harry en keek Madison bezorgd aan.  
"Nu klink je net als Dolleman" zei ze en even moesten ze lachen, snel liep ze naar boven op een enorm krakende trap. Maar ze stopte. Ze hoorde stemmen en ze deed de ontzichtbaarheidsmantel om, om dichterbij te komen.

De stemmen kwamen uit een kamer, de deur stond op een kiertje en uit dat kiertje kwam een zwak straaltje ligt. Ze bleef bij de trap staan en ging uiteindelijk op de grond zitten al had ze het idee dat ze boven op een stofwolk was gaan zitten.  
"Dus we moeten van de heer dit ding beschermen?" vroeg een verbaasde vrouwenstem en Madison hoorde een stoel naar achter gaan.  
"Het is misschien wel een klein dingetje, maar de heer van het duister vind dat het van grote waarde is en wij moeten daar dus niet aan twijfelen" zei een mannelijke stem. Madison sloop dichterbij en deed de deur iets verder open. De deur kraakte en alle mensen die in de kamer zaten keken op. Het was alsof iedereen haar aankeek, even dacht ze ook dat iedereen haar aankeek maar toen richtte ze zich weer allemaal op Lucius Malfidus die aan het hoofd van de tafel stond met een medaillon in zijn hand. Door het keertje ging ze naar binnen en zag ze meer dooddoeners staan, sommige herkende ze van gezicht al wist ze niet meer hoe en sommige zagen er gewoon als Dooddoeners uit want ze waren allemaal groot en oud.  
"Ik weet de perfecte plek" zei de vrouw die ze net ook had gehoord, ze had zwart haar. Je kon zin dat ze vroeger erg mooi was geweest. Maar íéts had haar dat afgenomen.  
"Nou bij mij thuis" zei ze maar ze had de woorden net gezegd en Lucius maakte een wilde beweging met zijn armen dat hij het er niet mee eens was.   
"Bellatries je woont bij mij, de ministerie heeft al twee invallen op mijn huis gedaan en sinds ik uit Azkaban ben grijpen ze elke aanleiding aan om mijn huis nog een keer door te zoeken, jij bent makkelijk te verbergen. Maar als ze zo een verdacht ding vinden word ik weer naar Azkaban gestuurd en Draco misschien ook wel"   
Haar maag maakte een salto toen ze dat hoorde. Als ze dat ding nu niet in handen kreeg en het plan van Bellatries doorging en werd betrapt zou Draco de bak in draaien. Even dacht ze dat ze gewoon het medaillon met een 'accio' spreuk naar haar toe kon laten vliegen, maar dat deed ze toch maar niet. Net toen ze dacht dat ze genoeg had gehoord begon Bellatries weer en besloot ze om te blijven.  
"Lucius, ik kan het bij me dragen" zei ze enthousiast en serieus tegelijk en stond op. Iedereen keek elkaar aan. Niemand zei meer wat, de stilte leek alles te doorboren.  
"Zijn we het er allemaal mee eens?" vroeg Lucius al was dat niet nodig. Iedereen knikte gelijk en Lucius gaf met trillende handen het medaillon aan Bellatries die het om deed.  
Madison vond dat ze nu lang genoeg was gebleven en liep door het kleine kiertje van de deur die nu een heel klein beetje bewoog, maar genoeg om opschudding te veroorzaken.  
"Wat is er toch met die vervloekte deur?" hoorde ze nog net een onbekende stem zeggen, maar ze liep door de stoffige donkere gang naar beneden waar Harry op haar zat te wachten en op een afschuwelijk lelijke bank zat.   
Ze deed de mantel af en liep naar Harry.  
"Harry, ik heb héél veel gehoord. Maar we moeten hier heel snel wegwezen en…" midden in haar zin verschijnselde de hele verzameling Dooddoeners naar beneden met opgeheven stok. Gelukkig had Harry snelle reflexen en hield hen ook onder vuur. Madison die zich omdraaide deed hetzelfde.  
"Ik wist wel dat er nog iemand anders in die kamer zat" zei degene die net de deur vervloekt had.  
"Accio medaillon!" schreeuwde Madison die de Dooddoener negeerde, Bellatries werd naar voren gerukt met haar nek en dat maakte een onaangenaam en smerig geluid. Uiteindelijk brak de ketting van het medaillon dat nu naar haar toe vloog en Bellatries viel zonder iets te zeggen op de grond. Harry en Madison keken elkaar verdacht aan en voordat ze het wisten was er een gevaarlijk gevecht losgebarsten. 

De afschuwelijk lelijke bank was door een of andere spreuk omgevallen en daar schuilde Harry en Madison achter. Madison was in schok. Ze had iemand vermoord, niet zomaar iemand, Harry had net fluistert dat het de tante van Draco was en de zus van Draco's moeder.  
"Madison, je moet hier nu weg en het laatste gruzelement verstoppen" schreeuwde Harry boven het geluid van de spreuken uit en boven zijn hoofd scheerde een groene spreuk langs.   
"Nee Harry, ik ga jou helpen, als jij de hanger bij je houd stijg ik zo op vuur spreuken af en tegelijkertijd jij ook" zei Madison, zo te zien vond Harry het idee niet slecht klinken. Het afvuren was wel wat verminderd, maar niet over. En de bank hield het ook niet lang meer vol.  
"Dooddoeners stop maar, ze vallen niet aan" zei Malfidus en net toen hij dat had gezegd en de spreukenregen gestopt was leviteerde Madison de lucht in en verlamde een paar Dooddoeners, beneden deed Harry hetzelfde en in een mum van tijd waren alle Dooddoeners verlamd.  
Madison ging weer naar beneden en keek naar Harry, die het medaillon bekeek. Het was goud versierd met een zilver teken er op.  
"Betekend dit dat we terug gaan?" vroeg Madison aan Harry en bekeek het mooie medaillon ook.   
"Van mij mag jij terug gaan, we moeten eerst een manier zien te vinden om dit te vernietigen" zei hij en keek niet op of om van het medaillon.  
"Hoe zouden wij daar achter moeten komen?" vroeg Madison die nu nadacht hóé ze een gruzelement konden vernietigen.  
"Ik zou het niet weten, maar ik ga het wel te weten komen. Misschien moet ik ze met dezelfde spreuk vernietigen als ik met de andere had gedaan" zei Harry en liep naar buiten.  
"En wat gaan we met hun doen?" vroeg ze en ze wees op alle bewustelozen Dooddoeners.  
"Ik stuur wel een uil naar het ministerie" zei Harry en Madison zag dat hij de Dooddoeners totaal vergeten was.   
Samen liepen ze nu naar buiten, het avontuur tegemoet.


	16. De Overlevende

**Hoofdstuk 15  
De Overlevende**

"Ze zijn nu al zes weken weg. Moeten we ze niet gaan zoeken?" vroeg Ginny aan Hermelien.  
Het regende buiten pijperstelen en af en toe onweerde het. Alleen hun twee waren in het Grimboutplein.  
Zonder Madison en Harry was het een saaie bedoeling. Elissa hadden ze een tijde geleden aan Draco gegeven zoals Madison wou en Draco ook maar al te graag. Hermelien had hem op het hart gedrukt dat als hij het moeilijk vond om voor haar te zorgen ze Hermelien een uil moest sturen dat zij haar op kon halen. Maar nadat ze Elissa weg hadden gegeven (want zo voelde het) hadden ze geen woord meer van Draco gehoord.  
Hermelien en Ginny waren natuurlijk doodongerust geweest, maar ze bleven tegen zichzelf zeggen dat Madison hem vertrouwde en notabene over twee maanden met hem ging trouwen.  
"Nee, Ginny we moeten hen de tijd gunnen. En als we nu naar ze op zoek gaan kunnen Dooddoeners die misschien wel achter hen aan zitten ons volgen en dat zijn de rapen gaar" Zei Hermelien en er klonk een oorverdovende donderslag zodat Knikkebeen de kat en Arnold de Ukkepulk onder de bank vlogen.  
"Ja, maar we hebben al een tijd geen duif van ze gekregen" zei Ginny die nu onder de bank kroop en de beesten er onder vandaan probeerde te lokken.  
"Ja, en in de laatste brief die we hadden gekregen zeiden ze dat we ze vóóral niet moesten gaan zoeken en dat alles goed met ze ging" even was het stil tot ze een knal hoorde, eerst dacht Hermelien dat er iemand was verschijnseld of dat het weer een donderslag was geweest maar toen ze goed keek zag ze dat Ginny haar hoofd tegen de bank had gestoten.  
Hermelien haalde een pluk stof uit haar, haar en ze gingen samen weer op de bank zitten.   
"En ze hebben het gruzelement en als klapper op de vuurpijl hebben ze dertien Dooddoeners verslagen en er één voor het leven verlamd. Sommige Dooddoeners zijn nu al weer ontsnapt maar je moet naar het geheel kijken" zei Hermelien om Ginny nog meer gerust te stellen en dat werkte want Ginny ging op haar gemak zitten en zei niets meer.  
Opeens werd er verschijnseld en zagen ze Tops en Lupos binnen komen, samen hielden ze iemand vast.

"Tops, Remus!" riepen Hermelien en Ginny ongerust maar toen ze goed zagen wie ze vast hadden slaakte Hermelien een gil en Ginny keek bang naar het lichaam van Harry Potter.  
"Hij leeft nog, er komen snel Helers uit het st. Hostilo. We zaten te ver uit de buurt om daar heen te verschijnselen" zei Lupos snel en ze legde hem op de tafel neer.   
Harry zag er slecht uit, hij bloedde hevig en zijn bril was stuk gegaan. Ineens verschijnselde tientallen helers en zusters.   
Hermelien, Ginny, Lupos en Tops werden de woonkamer uitgedrukt en de deur viel met een klap dicht.  
"Laten we naar de keuken gaan dan kunnen jullie vertellen wat er allemaal is gebeurd" zei Hermelien en met z'n allen gingen ze naar de keuken.

"Draco ze is dood!" schreeuwde Lucius Malfidus tegen zijn zoon. Draco moest moeite doen om zijn tranen in te houden. Als zijn vader zoiets zei kón het geen erg slechte en flauwe grap wezen.  
"Dat kan niet" zei hij terug en keek naar zijn moeder die tegenover hem op de bank zat met Elissa op schoot. Zijn moeder was erg hecht met het kind geworden en Draco moest er niet aan denken hoe ze vroeger met hem als baby was geweest.  
"Draco als je vader het zegt is het waar" zei zijn moeder streng en Draco stond op. Het was al zulk rotweer en nu was ook zijn verloofde dood.  
Draco wou weg lopen maar werd door zijn vader vast gehouden die met een nat gewaad in de huiskamer stond waar hij en Madison ooit hadden gezeten.  
"Ik heb het zelf gezien, ze ving een spreuk op voor Potter en viel het ravijn in samen met het Gruzelement die we nu kwijt zijn. Onze taak is, die nu weer op te sporen en jij gaat daar zelf aan meedoen dat heeft de heer van het duister geëist" zei Lucius die nu zijn zoon los liet.  
Draco schrok niet van de dreigementen en liep de woonkamer uit. Hij liep de enorme trap op en ging naar zijn kamer. Uit zijn bureaula pakte hij een doosje, deed die open en daarin zat een prachtige diamanten ring. Draco zuchtte, die zou hij aan haar hebben gegeven en om haar vinger hadden geschoven als ze in april gingen trouwen.  
Nu kon Draco het niet meer in houden, een traan gleed over zijn wang. Nooit had hij van zo iemand gehouden als van Madison.

"Wat!" schreeuwden Ginny en Hermelien in koor tegen Remus en Tops.  
"Ja, in tegenstelling tot jullie wou ik Harry in de gaten houden en toen we dachten dat het veilig was waren we naar ze toe gegaan. Ze waren naar een bos in de buurt van een ravijn gegaan. Maar toen we net contact hadden gemaakt kwamen er Dooddoeners tevoorschijn onder andere Lucius Malfidus. Al snel barstte er een gevecht los en Madison ving een spreuk voor Harry op. Ze viel toen samen met het gruzelement in het ravijn" vertelde Remus en bekeek een bloedende schaafwond op zijn onderarm. Het werd stil. En in de kamer naast hun hoorde ze veel mensen lopen.  
"Is Madison echt dood. Weten jullie het zeker?" vroeg Ginny die het nauwelijks kon geloven.  
"Ja" Zei Tops en er gleed een traan over haar gezicht. Ze had nu blond krullend haar en felgroene ogen. Ze droeg een dikke trui en spijkerbroek. Ze zou zo door kunnen gaan voor Madison zelf.

Tweehonderd kilometer verderop deed een meisje met blond lang krullend haar, haar lichtblauwe ogen open. Ze hijgde, alsof ze een marathon had gerend. Ze keek om zich heen, het zou zo gaan regenen. Ze was in een soort sprookjeswereld beland. Ze lag op een open veld met maar één enkele boom. Ze lag op gras, dat niet bepaald hoog was. Ze ging zitten en er ging een pijnscheut door haar arm heen. Ze keek naar haar arm die in een vreemde positie lag.  
"Ook dat nog" Zei ze, ze keek omhoog, want ze kon zich alleen nog maar een harde val herinneren. Achter haar zag ze een hoge wand die haar eerder nog niet was opgevallen, hij was zo hoog dat hij in de wolken verdween, het had ook nog gekund dat de wolken laag hingen maar ze kon niet meer naar boven kijken want het begon keihard te regenen.  
Snel stond ze op en liep naar de grote wand toe, in de want zat een grot en snel liep ze daar in.   
Ze dacht aan wat er gebeurd was. In haar niet gewonde hand zat het medaillon. Ze keek ernaar, door dit ding zat zij nu hier. Harry en zij waren iets op het spoor gekomen dat alles vernietigde wat hij aanraakte. Maar ze werden overvallen door Dooddoeners.  
Madison was bang dat Harry wat was overkomen, zijn bril was stuk gegaan toen zij voor hem sprong om een spreuk op te vangen. Verder herinnerde ze zich niets, alleen dat ze Harry had moeten beschermen.  
Ineens klonk er een oorverdovende knal en deed haar ogen dicht en dook in elkaar. Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed zag ze dat de enige boom die er had gestaan ingeslagen was door een bliksem.  
Ineens kreeg ze een idee, dit was misschien wel het gene waarnaar zij en Harry hadden gezocht, want als ze goed naar de boom keek was hij niet beschadigd.   
Ze stond op en rende door de regen naar de boom, ze legde het medaillon in de boom en rende net op tijd weg. Net toen ze de grot weer had bereikt werd de boom geraakt door een bliksemschicht en ze zag het gruzelement in vlammen op gaan, iets wat met nog geen andere spreuk was gelukt.  
Ze lachte, het was gelukt. Ze hadden het laatste gruzelement vernietigd. Nu was het open spel voor Harry en Voldemort.  
Ze dacht aan Draco, wat miste ze hem. Ze keek uit naar de bruiloft in april. Ze had alleen één probleem. Haar toverstok had ze boven laten vallen en ze moest helemaal zonder toverkracht dus terug naar het Grimboutplein zien te komen.  
Maar daar maakte ze zich nu nog niet druk over, ze ging liggen en luisterde naar de regen die naar beneden viel, soms hoorde ze een knal van de boom, maar viel uiteindelijk toch in slaap.


	17. Herenigd

**Hoofdstuk 16  
Herenigd**

Madison deed haar ogen open. Ze zag een prachtige dag, het zonnetje lachte haar toe. Het was dan wel mooi weer maar Madison trilde wel. Ze was gister drijfnat in slaap gevallen en de avondlucht had daar geen verbetering in gebracht.  
Ze stond op en liep de grot uit. Het gras was na van de regen van de vorige avond nat en modderig en het zand was drijfnat zodat het af en toe een modderpoel leek in plaats van een nat grasveld. Af en toe werd ze met haar schoenen de grond in gezogen, maar ze stapte moedig door.  
De wandeling leek wel eeuwig te duren maar uiteindelijk kwam ze bij een dorpje aan. Het zag er niet echt magisch uit en even betwijfelde ze of ze daar wel iemand zou vinden die haar kon helpen maar later zette ze die gedachte uit haar hoofd en dacht ze 'beter iets dan niets'.  
Ze liep naar de eerst volgende herberg die ze tegen kwam en ging naar binnen. Het was heerlijk warm. Het leek haar een gezellig dorpje. Alles was vrolijk en alles lachte je toe en de mensen zeiden goedendag tegen haar terwijl hen haar niet eens kende. 

Ze liep de Herberg in, het zag er sjiek uit. De muren waren van hout en er lag een rode vloer. Het licht was gedempt zodat het best gezellig was. Ze haalde diep adem en liep naar de balie waar een jonge jongen stond die er nogal dom uit zag.  
"Goedendag, kan ik u helpen" vroeg hij vriendelijk aan Madison en Madison lachte vriendelijk terug.  
"Ja, neemt u ook galjoenen aan in plaats van geld?" vroeg ze en de jongen schudde vrijwel meteen zijn hoofd.   
"Nee mevrouw sorry" zei de jongen, maar Madison had nog een idee in haar achterhoofd. Als ze Draco niet had gekend had ze dit nooit gedaan, maar hij had haar is iets verteld over een dreuzel die een muntenverzamelaar was. Een kennis van haar verzamelde ook munten en zou een moord doen voor zeldzame munten.  
"Zeg jongen ik heb een heel zeldzame munt, die levert veel geld op. Je baas zal daar heel blij mee zijn" zei Madison fluisterend met een knipoog.   
Madison wist niet of het door de galjoenen was gekomen dat ze mocht logeren of het feit dat de jongen een zwak voor haar had. Drie keer per dag kwam hij zelf het eten bij haar brengen. Madison wist niet hoe lang ze in de herberg moest blijven. Ze moest eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk weg. Ze had met galjoenen betaald en dat viel voor tovenaars die in de buurt waren erg op, maar het stomste was dat ze geen idee had wat ze moest doen. Ze had hulp van tovenaars nodig, maar in deze tijd was het nooit zeker of tovenaars bij het goede of slechte hoorde.

"Harry het is jouw schuld niet, zij sprong voor je, het is niet dat je het vroeg" zei Hermelien die Harry gerust probeerde te stellen. Zij en Ginny hadden net tegen hem verteld dat Madison dood was en Harry had hard op de rand van zijn bed geslagen.  
"Nee Hermelien dat is het wel. Eerst Ron en nu zij, ik heb geen zin om nog meer vrienden te verliezen" zei Harry en keek Hermelien aan alsof zij de volgende zou zijn.  
"Harry, zij zijn gestorven omdat jij jeweetwel moet verslaan" zei Hermelien die door kreeg dat dit geen goede zet was geweest.  
"Ja, dat is nu vrijwel onmogelijk omdat het laatste gruzelement ook weg is" zei Harry die zijn hand had bewogen en daar meteen weer spijt van had gehad omdat het in het verband zat.  
"Harry vanavond is er een vergadering. Dan bespreken we alles" zei Hermelien en ging nu bij Harry op het bed zitten.  
"Hermelien, ik mis alles. Mijn normale leven, Zwerkbal, mijn vrienden, kerst. Ik wil Voldemort zo snel mogelijk verslaan, met of zonder gruzelement. Zeg dat maar in die vergadering" zei Harry, Hermelien lachte als teken dat ze het had begrepen en gaf Harry een zoen op zijn voorhoofd en liep toen weg om hem rust te gunnen.

"Is dit uw eerste bezoek naar Deemister?" vroeg de jongen die achter de balie had gestaan aan Madison, hij had verteld dat alle gasten een enquête moesten in vullen Al had Madison het idee dat hij alleen háár ondervroeg.  
Hij was naar haar kamer gekomen en zat op een krakkemikkige stoel, Madison zat op bed en luisterde naar de saaie vragen.  
"Ja" en Madison zuchtte, hoe lang zou dit nog moeten duren.  
"Nu alleen je naam nog" vroeg de jongen zenuwachtig.   
"Melissa Dijk" zei Madison, als je veel met Harry had gereisd had je één ding geleerd. Geef nooit je echte naam op en gebruik de achternaam van je moeder op voor als mensen je eventueel zoeken.  
"Oké, dat was een beetje een domme vraag" zei hij en lachte. Madison lachte terug maar vond de grap alles behalve leuk.  
"Dan ga ik maar" zei hij en liep naar de deur.  
"Ja, dat zal ik maar doen" zei ze en ging nu op het bed liggen.  
Hoe had ze haar toverstok nou kunnen verliezen. Ze was dan wel niet helemaal machteloos, maar zo voelde het af en toe wel als ze bijvoorbeeld wat geknoeid had en het met de hand moest opruimen. Ze was dan wel pas een dag weg maar ze miste alles, van Elissa tot de krakende tree op het Grimboutplein.  
Ze zuchtte, en net toen ze zuchtte ging de deur van de kamer open. Er kwam een lange man binnen, Hij had zwart haar en blauwe ogen.  
"Ik wil nu normaal geld zien!" schreeuwde hij en Madison stond op.  
"Hoe bedoelt u?" vroeg ze vriendelijk ookal kookte ze van binnen.  
"Jij logeert in mijn herberg en betaald met nepmunten, of je betaald of je betaald je schuld af door te weken!" schreeuwde hij en Madison kwam nu naar voren en keek omhoog.  
"Dat is toevallig echt geld meneertje en als je wilt dat ik ga moet hoeft u dat alleen te vragen" Zei ze, ze keek naar buiten het was donker geworden en binnen in haar was ze zelfs wel een beetje bang.  
"Dan blijf je hier om een week te werken, je schuld moet betaald worden" zei de man nu en Madison leviteerde omhoog zodat ze op gelijke ooghoogte met de man stond.   
"Ik ben iemand die opgestaan is uit de dood en u wilt me laten werken, ik ga mezelf wreken" Zei ze en daar schrok de man van, hij rende snel weg en Madison ging lachend weer naar beneden.  
Al weer had ze dit nooit gedaan als ze Draco had gekend. Maar nu had ze geen keus. Het was ieder voor zich.  
Ze ging meteen de deur uit en liep naar de uitgang. Het viel haar op dat de meeste mensen haar bang nakeken. Toen ze de stad verkend had ging ze op een bankje aan het water zitten.  
Ineens hoorde ze voetstappen en ze had niet genoeg tijd meer om achterom te kijken. Ze werd ruw op de grond gegooid en nu kon ze zien wie haar belager was: Lucius Malfidus.  
"Zo dus je leeft nog" zei hij en richtte zijn toverstaf op haar.  
"Ja, ik ben nooit dood geweest. Alleen mijn arm was een beetje gebroken" zei ze en tilde haar arm die in het verband zat op.  
"Ja, en nadat je een snul bang had gemaakt die het ministerie waarschuwde dat er een necroot rondliep ben je hier heen gegaan" siste hij.  
"Nou hij was degene die mij eigenlijk bang maakte en bedreigde. En die zogenaamde snul herkende niet eens galjoenen. En nog een vraag je bent al twee keer opgepakt, hoe kunnen ze je op het ministerie weer aan nemen?" vroeg Madison allemaal en stond langzaam op.  
"Nou ik werk er niet meer maar Draco wel" zei hij en de maag van Madison maakte een rondje in haar lichaam toen ze de naam van Draco hoorde.   
"Hij denkt dat je nu dood bent, en het karwei dat ik zeventien jaar geleden al af had moeten maken maak ik nu af" zei hij en net toen hij de Avada Kedavravloek afvuurde vloog zij omhoog, deed haar armband die ze van Draco had gekregen af en liet ze in het gewaad van Lucius vallen, die gelukkig niets merkte. Als Draco dacht dat zij dood was, dacht de orde dat ook. Ze moest een teken van leven geven.   
Ze ging weer naar de grond en toen ze dacht dat Lucius weer een spreuk afvuurde keek hij naar zijn onderarm en verdwijnselde. Ze zuchtte, deel één van het plan was klaar, nu wachten op deel twee. Net toen ze dat had gedacht werd het zwart voor haar ogen en viel ze op de grond.

Lucius verdschijnselde zijn huis binnen. Bijna had hij Madison Vererra vermoord, bijna had hij zijn zoon gered. Maar de heer van het duister moest hem weer oproepen. Dat was wel iets belangrijker dacht hij. Hij deed de keep van zijn gewaad af en Draco kwam aangelopen.  
"En vader heeft u de tegenwerkende necroot weer het graf in geblazen? En u laat wat vallen" zei Draco die bukte om het gene op te rapen terwijl hij op het antwoord van zijn vader wachtte. Maar Draco hoorde niks terwijl zijn vader het antwoord gaf. Hij bleef naar het armbandje kijken, die was van Madison en zou ze nooit van haar leven af doen.  
Zonder één woord te zeggen verdwijnselde Draco waar zijn vader vandaan was gekomen en zag Madison leggen. Het was een grote opluchting. Maar het was gaan regenen en Madison was drijfnat. Ze lag er al een kwartiertje schatte Draco in. Hij knielde bij haar neer, streek het blonde haar uit haar knappe gezicht en voelde of ze nog een hartslag had.  
Even zuchtte Draco, hij voelde en lichte hartslag. Hij tilde haar op en verdwijnselde met haar naar zijn landhuis.


	18. Terug uit de dood

**Hoofdstuk 17  
Terug uit de dood**

Madison deed haar ogen open, eerst dacht ze dat ze droomde. Maar toen ze zichzelf kneep en pijn voelde wist ze dat, dat niet zo was.  
Ze zag Draco in een stoel zitten, hij sliep zo te zien. Toen Madison de andere kant op keek zag ze een wiegje met daar in Elissa.  
"O, wat ben ik blij" zei ze hardop, ze gooide de dekens van haar af en liep naar Elissa toe en tilde haar op. Ze werd gelijk wakker en lachte. Madison liep weer terug naar het bed en stapte er weer in. Nu had ze tijd om de kamer te bekijken. Ze lag in een tweepersoonsbed en de muren waren bordeauxrood. Er lag veel duur speelgoed. Sommige dingen herkende ze zoals een paar poppen en barbies. Maar er lagen ook rare dingen tussen zoals een speen die in alle kleuren van de regenboog veranderde.  
"O Elissa ik heb je gemist" zei ze en knuffelde haar dochter. Madison dacht aan wat er was gebeurd. Ze was alweer bijna vermoord. Ze moest toch wat voorzichtiger zijn.  
Ineens kreeg Madison een fantastisch idee. Ze legde Elissa op het bed neer en liep zachtjes naar Draco toe. Plotseling liet ze hem schrikken en werd hij wakker.  
"Madison" zei hij blij en verrast en trok haar naar zich toe zodat ze op zijn schoot belandde.  
"Draco, als je me harder knuffelt stik ik nog" zei Madison en Draco hield haar weer gewoon vast.  
"Madison, je was heel erg onderkoeld" zei hij en streek over haar wang alsof ze een kostbaar sieraad was.   
"Ja, maar ik ben blij dat ik bij je ben Draco. Ik heb je namelijk héél erg gemist" zei ze en zoende hem op zijn lippen.  
"Madison, ik jou ook maar laat me alsjeblieft nooit meer zo schrikken dat je van de één op de andere dag weg gaat" zei Draco.  
"Draco, ik heb ook zo mijn verantwoordelijkheden" zei Madison verbaasd dat hij dat niet snapte.  
"Ik snap het Madison" zei hij en zoende haar nu innig.  
Ineens ging de deur open en kwam de vrouw des huizes binnen.  
"Draco ik…" ze stopte met praten toen ze de twee bezig zag die nu stopte. Madison ging weer in bed liggen en Draco bleef zitten.  
"Moeder nu Madison hier woont stel ik het op prijs dat u klopt" zei Draco, als dit geen uiterst ernstige situatie was geweest had Madison dubbel gelegen.  
"Dat zal ik zeker doen." zei Narcissa en liep met een gezicht weg alsof ze een spook had gezien.  
"Draco, mag ik papier een veer. Ik heb een paar mensen te schrijven" zei Madison lacherig en zoende hem weer op zijn mond.

"Ze leeft nog, ze leeft nog!" schreeuwde Ginny een dag later door het Grimboutplein en zwaaide met een brief in de lucht. Ze rende de trap af en ging de keuken in waar Hermelien en Harry zaten samen met Marcel Lubbermans, een nieuw lid van de orde.  
"Ginny, rustig. Ga eerst even zitten" zei Harry, Ginny deed wat hij zei, gaf de brief en ging naast hem zitten.

_"Lieve Ginny_

Ik stuur deze brief naar jou, maar hij is voor de hele orde bestemd.  
Zoals Harry al had verteld was ik gevallen, ik heb het overleefd en het Gruzelement vernietigd. Ik logeer een tijdje bij Draco. Ik kom over een paar dagen weer thuis.  
Veel liefs   
Madison"

Las Harry hardop voor. Hij keek naar Hermelien, en Hermelien keek naar hem. Marcel lachte ook, maar snapte niet goed waar het over ging.  
"Ze heeft het Gruzelement vernietigd, én leeft nog" zei Harry, het drong zo te zien langzaam tot hem door. Hij kon Voldemort verslaan. Hij kon een eind maken aan dit alles.

In huize Malfidus hing de volgende dag een gespannen sfeer. Het was lunchtijd, en de hele familie zat aan de grote eikentafel brood en andere lekkernijen te eten. Madison kreeg bijna geen brok door haar keel. Aan de ene kant was ze nog niet vergeten dat haar toekomstige schoonmoeder haar geprobeerd had te vergiftigen en haar man haar geprobeerd had te vermoorden. Als Draco niet in huis was geweest had hij haar zo weer geprobeerd vermoord. Dat wist Madison zeker.  
Ze zuchtte, ze mochten nu wel zeggen dat ze Madison accepteerden maar vertrouwen was er nog niet.  
"Neem een croissantje liefje, je hebt nog bijna niets gegeten sinds je hier bent" zei Narcissa en Madison nam met tegenzin het croissantje aan. Het was alsof ze op papier kauwde, maar een lach van Elissa maakte het weer goed. Ze at samen met Draco, Draco was een prima vader. Hij was af en toe onhandig met luiers schoon maken, maar hij deed zijn best.  
Ze moest wel toegeven dat het huis stijl had. De muren waren prachtig behangen en je kon weinig stof vinden.  
Ineens zag ze dat Draco zijn ogen samen trok, alsof hij pijn had. Toen ze naar Lucius keek deed hij het zelfde.  
"We zijn zo terug" zei Lucius en verdwijnselde met Draco.  
"Als je met een Dooddoener getrouwd bent krijg je dit soort dingen maar je went er snel genoeg aan" zei Narcissa toen ze Madison een diepe zucht hoorde slaken.   
"Ik ben nog niet met hem getrouwd" zei Madison koeltjes tegen Narcissa.  
"Nee kind nog niet, en tot die tijd zal ik er alles aan doen om dat te voorkomen" zei Narcissa zacht en kil en wierp Madison een vies gezicht toe.  
"Probeer maar, Draco en ik zijn niet te scheiden. Zelfs niet door jou" dit was de zogenoemde druppel die de emmer deed overlopen, dacht Madison toen ze dat had gezegd. Ze stond op, nam Elissa mee.  
"Kom Elissa we gaan, dan gaan we naar tante Ginny, en tante Hermelien" zei Madison tegen Elissa die lachte.  
Toen ze alles van Elissa had ingepakt en Elissa zelf in een kinderwagen had gezet ging ze weg. Ze zou met het dreuzelvervoer gaan. Ze had tijd nodig om na te denken. Als zij en Draco getrouwd waren hadden ze afgesproken om bij elkaar te gaan wonen. Het Grimboutplein was geen optie en ook dit huis niet. Ook zat ze met vragen in haar hoofd over de mensen die uit genodigd moesten worden. Ze zag zo een visioen voor zich waarin de goede en het kwade zijde met elkaar aan het vechten was op haar huwelijk.  
Net toen ze bij de voordeur was werd haar naam geroepen. Madison keek om en zag Draco aan komen rennen.  
"Moeder heeft verteld wat er gebeurd was" zei Draco en Madison wist dat hij zou proberen om haar hier te laten blijven.  
"Draco mijn besluit staat vast, ik ga terug naar jeweetwel, het gaat niet om je moeder maar hun hebben mij nog niet gezien nadat ze dachten dat ik dood was" zei Madison en Draco trok een gezicht dat hij het snapte.  
"Misschien is het beter dat je gaat, ik heb namelijk een opdracht van de heer van het duister gekregen" zei Draco en hij omhelsde Madison innig. Zij omhelsden hem ook en rook zijn zoete geur die hij altijd met zich mee droeg.  
"Wat is het dan voor opdracht?" Vroeg ze.  
"Ik moet jou vermoorden"

Het is eindelijk gelukt om weer te posten:O

Al een tijdje probeer ik te posten als ik tijd had. Maar de ene keer deed words het niet meer en de andere keer deed weer raar en kon ik niet inloggen:S

Maarja, ik ga nu zoveel mogelijk plaatsen en ik wil mensen graag bedanken voor de reviews die ik heb gehad als ik alles ga uitprinten ga ik ook reacties uitprinten

Veel leesplezier iig (K)(K)

gm


	19. Het huwelijk

**Hoofdstuk 18  
Het Huwelijk**

Madison en Draco zaten in de lekke ketel. Ze waren hun huwelijk aan het plannen. Nadat Draco de opdracht had gekregen Madison te vermoorden moesten ze voorzichtig zijn. Zo verschijnselde Madison alleen in de kamer van Draco en konden ze zich samen in het openbaar niet vertonen.  
Madison had ook háár problemen verteld, over de genodigde. Draco had daar een idee op gevonden. Ze zouden in het geheim trouwen. Madison vond dat meteen een geweldig idee. Ze hadden besloten twee getuigen mee te nemen. Madison vond dat een makkelijke keuze, zij zou Hermelien en Harry meenemen. Draco had het wat minder op Harry maar Madison nóg minder op Draco zijn getuigen: Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast. 

"Madison, we kunnen meteen vanmiddag trouwen, we kunnen nu naar onze vrienden toe gaan en hun hier heen vragen. Het moet geheim blijven" zei Draco, dit was absoluut niet de bruiloft die ze voor ogen had gehad. Ooit had ze gedroomd van een huwelijk met wel honderd genodigde en een grote bruiloftstaart.  
Ze zuchtte, ze had nooit verwacht dat het zo moeilijk zou zijn om met de liefde van je leven te trouwen. Ze wilde wel heel graag trouwen en in het geheim was nu hun enige optie.  
"Ik denk dat, dat het beste is wat we kunnen doen ja. En hoe zit het met Elissa?" vroeg Madison.  
"Die komt ook kijken natuurlijk" zei hij alsof hij elke dag trouwde en zijn dochter er altijd bij was.  
"Ik kan Ginny wel vragen of zij haar wil meenemen" zei ze en Draco knikte. Ze wist dat hij nooit blij was geweest met het feit dat ze met Harry, Hermelien, Ginny en toentertijd met Ron was omgegaan. Maar dat was ook de oorzaak van het probleem, al kreeg Madison soms wel het idee dat Draco ze af en toe wel aardiger begon te vinden.  
"Dan zien we elkaar hier aan het eind van de middag. Je moet namelijk nog wel een jurk kopen want we trouwen dan wel in het geheim, we trouwen wel in stijl" Zei hij tegen Madison die lachte en hem zoende.  
Ze verschijnselde snel naar het Grimboutplein.  
Als verwacht was het er hartstikke rustig. Ze liep naar de keuken en daar zag ze haar vrienden eten. De hele familie Wemel zat er inclusief Fleur die ze te zien zwanger was.   
"Fleur je bent zwanger" zei ze vrolijk en ging naast haar zitten.  
"Ja, iek ben al bijna vijf maanden" zei ze en wreef over haar buik heen. Madison moest denken aan dat zij zwanger was geweest. Ze was ook erg beschermend geweest.  
"Gefeliciteerd" zei ze en wende zich nu tot Hermelien die Elissa op haar schoot had en wat voorgekauwd eten voerde. Madison nam Elissa over, ze kon al aardig zitten.  
"Als je wilt oefenen met aankleden of drinken geven mag je altijd met Elissa oefenen" zei Madison en Fleur pakte Elissa nu van Madison over. Elissa speelde met het lange blonde haar van Fleur en Fleur zelf lachte.  
"Dank je Madison, je echt eel aardig." Zei Fleur en Madison fluisterde nu snel wat in Hermelien haar oor.  
"Hermelien, Draco en ik gaan vanmiddag trouwen, het moet geheim blijven. Jij en Harry moeten als getuigen komen en Ginny ook om op Elissa te letten" toen Madison dat fluistert had stopte Hermelien met eten en keek Madison aan alsof ze net had voorgesteld om vanmiddag gezellig een rondje rond de wereld te lopen.  
"Hoe wil je dat onopgemerkt doen?" vroeg ze fluisterend terug.  
"Ik wil zo meteen met jou, Harry en Ginny naar de Wegisweg gaan om spellen te kopen" zei Madison en Hermelien rolde met haar ogen.   
"Dat snap ik maar hoe wil je hier weg gaan met zijn vieren?" Vroeg Hermelien.  
"Dat vraag ik aan jou en Elissa moet ook mee" zei ze en Hermelien zuchtte en Madison voelde haar haast nadenken.   
"Harry, Ginny. Madison wilt even naar de Wegisweg willen jullie ook mee voor de gezelligheid" vroeg Hermelien en het tweetal keek op.  
"Ik wil eerst even eten" zei Ginny.  
"Anders bewaar ik wel wat voor je" zei mevrouw Wemel en Ginny knikte.  
Ze stonden op en gingen naar de gang om hun jassen aan te trekken. Het was dan wel bijna lente maar het was nog erg koud.  
Toen ze verschijnseld waren verteld Madison het hele verhaal.  
"Dus je verwacht van mij dat ik getuige ben samen met Korzel en Kwast?" Vroeg Harry verbaasd.  
"Schreeuw het nog harder de Wegisweg over" zei Madison met een streng gezicht, het laatste wat ze nu wel konden hebben was dat Voldemort te weten kreeg dat ze gingen trouwen.   
"Sorry, maar bij het idee alleen al krijg ik braakneigingen" zei Harry.  
"Harry denk je niet dat zij het walgelijk vinden dat jij komt" zei ze en nu knikte Harry dat ze wel gelijk had, maar ze zag nog steeds aan hem dat hij het niet gedaan had als hij niet zo een goede band met Madison had gehad.

Die middag had Madison samen met haar vrienden en Dochter haar bruidsjurk gekocht. Hij was prachtig vond ze zelf. Hij was crèmekleurig met zilveren diamantjes er op. Ze kocht er een lange sluier bij aangezien de jurk ook erg lang was. Ook kocht ze een mooi kroontje en Madison vond toen ze al die spullen had gekocht, dat ze klaar was om te trouwen.  
"En de ring?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze net naar de lekke ketel waren gegaan.  
"Draco zou die kopen had hij ooit tegen mij gezegd" zei Madison.  
Ze liepen de lekke ketel in en gingen naar kamer 13, niemand was er nog, en dat kwam goed uit want dan kon Madison rustig klaar maken.

"Ik ben zo zenuwachtig" zei Madison toen ze in de badkamer stond en Hermelien haar, haar deed.  
"Ik kan het me voorstellen, ik weet dat je het waarschijnlijk zo niet zou hebben gewild maar het is zo gelopen" zei Hermelien terug.  
"Hoe weet je dat?" Vroeg Madison en draaide zich om zodat ze oog in oog met Hermelien stond.  
"Madison ik zie het aan je" vertelde Hermelien. Madison voelde zich erg ontroert. Hermelien wist precies wat er in haar om ging. Madison omhelsde Hermelien en deed haar ogen dicht.  
"Goh wat ontroerend" zei ineens een kille stem achter hen, de deur was open gegaan en een meisje met zwart haar was binnen gekomen.  
"Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Hermelien verbaasd en liet Madison los.  
"Nou aangezien er een vertrouwbare hogepriester nodig was en ik de enige ben in de weide omtrek die Draco kon regelen zou ik maar blij zijn dat ik hier ben" zei het meisje en keek Madison kil aan. Het was duidelijk dat er iemand jaloers was en niet zo een klein beetje ook.  
"Park, je mag dan wel het huwelijk regelen maar dat geeft je nog geen recht om bij ons te zijn. Ga dus maar weer naar buiten" zei Hermelien, het meisje keek haar beledigd aan en even dacht Madison dat er een gevecht zou uitbreken maar tot haar verbazing liep het meisje weg en liep naar buiten.  
"Zo te zien is de duistere kant aangekomen" zei Ginny, ze had Elissa vast. Ze had een schattig pakje voor haar gekocht met een bijpassend mutsje. Madison had helemaal niet meer op haar dochter gelet sinds ze was aangekomen. Nu keek ze echter naar het lieve kopie en pakte haar van Ginny over. Ze groeide als kool en als het zo door ging was ze bang dat ze Elissa niet meer op kon tillen als ze één jaar werd.  
"Ik moet nog iets aan je haar doen" zei Hermelien, ze zei een spreuk met haar toverstok en Madison was klaar. Ze draaide zich om en zag zichzelf. Ze zag een meisje met Blond haar en Blauwe ogen. Ze hield een kind van een paar maanden vast. Ze had een mooie bruidsjurk aan en droeg een sluier over haar, haar die prachtig in vorm was gebracht. Madison zuchtte, ze was niet erg zelfverzekerd, Zoals Hermelien al had gezegd had ze haar trouwdag heel anders voorgesteld.  
"Geef Elissa maar aan mij" zei Ginny en ze nam Elissa over, zelf had ze een prachtig bijpassende jurk aan net als Hermelien.  
Ze ging klaar staan en uiteindelijk liep ze samen met Ginny Hermelien en Elissa de deur uit. Er stonden geen stoelen en iedereen stond. Er was en soort altaar getoverd met een bakje en een stuk touw. Daarachter stond het meisje met het zwarte haar en daarvoor stond Draco die naar Madison keek alsof ze een engel was. Zo voelde ze zich ook wel. Ze zag ook dat alle jongens dezelfde pakken aan hadden met hetzelfde paarse bloementje in hun knoopgaatje hadden zitten.  
Ze liep naar Draco toe die zijn hand uit stak om die van Madison te pakken. Hij had zijn armband om en zij die van haar. Ze zouden altijd bij elkaar blijven.  
Toen Madison en Draco elkaar hand in hand vast hielden begon de dienst die Patty leed.

"Welkom genodigden, vandaag huwen wij Draco Lucius Malfidus met Madison Theresa Verrera. Voor de eeuwigheid zullen zij bij elkaar zijn en elkaar zij aan zij bij staan. Nooit zal ooit hun band verbreken" vertelde Patty en ze pakte het stuk touw. Draco stak zijn rechterhand uit en Madison deed dat ook maar. Nu hielden ze nog met hun Linkerhand vast en ze wisselden zenuwachtige blikken naar elkaar uit.   
"De oudste goden worden aangeroepen, verbind deze twee met elkaar. Ik bind ze nu…" en op dat moment knoopte ze het touw op een rare manier om hun handen heen en vertelde verder.  
"Ook zullen wij u bloed geven als belofte" op dat moment pakte ze een athime en sneed in hun handen. Een paar druppeltjes bloed vielen in het bakje, waar hun handen boven hingen. Het deed geen pijn, al voelde Madison het wel.  
"Nu komen de getuigen naar voren, zij doen de trouwringen als band voor de liefde in het bakje waar net het bloed van twee geliefden in is gelekt" Harry, Hermelien, Korsel en Kwast kwamen naar voren en deden de ringen in het bakje.  
"Leg jullie rechterhand boven het bakje en zeg: ik zorg voor deze geliefde en help ze altijd" De getuigen deden wat er werd gezegd, al ging dat met veel moeite. Uiteindelijk zeiden ze allemaal met tegenzin de zin en haalde hun handen van elkaar af.  
"Nu bind ik deze geliefden los en leggen hand in hand hun handen boven het bakje en zeggen: ik zorg voor mijn geliefde en blijf hem trouw, ook help ik hem of haar altijd in goede en kwade dagen in goede en kwade tijden" Madison en Draco deden wat hun werd gezegd toen het touw werd doorgesneden en zeiden hun zin.  
Madison keek Draco nu aan die haar ring uit het bakje haalde en bij haar om deed.  
"Ik hou altijd van je Madison Malfidus" zei Draco en kuste haar hand. Nu pakte Madison de ring voor Draco en deed die ook bij hem om.  
"Ik blijf meer van je houden" zei Madison en kuste hem op zijn mond. Hier en daar zagen ze mensen blij kijken. Al keken ze weer heel luchtig toen ze merkte als iemand hem of haar aan keek.  
"Nu zijn jullie getrouwd, goden dit paar bedankt u voor uw komst en verbintenis" zei Patty en ze ging zo snel mogelijk weg, net als de rest. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet te lang met elkaar in één kamer konden zijn.  
Uiteindelijk bleven ze met z´n tweeën over en Madison bekeek haar ring waar een grootte diamant in was gezet.  
"Vind je hem mooi?" vroeg Draco die achter haar kwam staan en de sluier uit haar, haar haalde.  
"Nee, ik vind hem niet mooi, ik vind hem prachtig" zei Madison, ze draaide zich naar haar man toe en zoende hem. Draco zoende terug en versmolten met elkaar.


	20. De Proeftijd

**Hoofdstuk 19  
De proeftijd**

"Voor de zoveelste keer vertel hoe en waarom je bent overgestapt!" schreeuwde de heer van het duister door de kille nacht. Voor hem was Draco op zijn knieën gevallen en had een bloedneus.  
"Voor de zoveelste keer, ik ben niet overgestapt!" schreeuwde Draco op een onbeleefde toon.  
"Crucio!" schreeuwde Voldemort en Draco lag voor de zoveelste keer stuiptrekkend op de grond. Zijn vader keek zonder iets te doen toe. Hij was bang dat hem hetzelfde overkwam. Zijn zoon had zijn leven gewaagd voor een meisje, zijn vrouw.  
Ineens stopte de pijn en keek Draco met een betraand gezicht naar Voldemort.

"Het gaat om het vorige vredeskind hé" zei Voldemort.  
"Vorige vredeskind?" vroeg Draco al wist hij al bijna dat hij Madison bedoelde.  
"Madison Verrera, het vorige vredeskind. Zij werd geboren vlak nadat de profetie was gedaan over Potter. Ik zocht me gek naar het vredeskind om het te vermoorden en de hoop te verkleinen dat ik ooit verslagen zou worden in deze oorlog. Helaas vond ik haar niet en gaf jouw vader de opdracht om haar te vermoorden. Het bleek de dochter van een vriend van hem te zijn. Hij kwam daar achter vlak nadat ik verdween. Gelukkig bleef hij mij trouw en vermoorde haar vader om vervolgens haar te vermoorden, maar om de een of andere reden kon hij haar niet vermoorden" vertelde Voldemort en even keek hij naar Lucius die snel weg keek.  
Draco was sprakeloos, niet alleen had hij een dochter die waarschijnlijk het vredeskind in deze oorlog was maar ook zijn vrouw was een vredeskind.  
"Voldemort, ik arresteer je" zei ineens een stem achter hen. Eindelijk, gered. Zei een klein stemmetje in Draco's hoofd.  
"Ah, Alastar Dolleman mijn favoriete ex-schouwer. Ik verwachtte al dat je mij een bezoekje zou gunnen" zei Voldemort zonder om te kijken en pas toen hij dat had gezegd draaide hij zich om.  
"Nu ga ik je toch eindelijk Azkaban laten zien" zei Dolleman en kwam met opgeheven toverstok uit de schaduwen vandaan.  
Draco liet deze kans niet voorbij gaan, hij krabbelde overeind en rende naar zijn toverstok toe die een paar meter verderop lag. Voldemort had niets in de gaten en Draco verschijnselde snel.  
Hij verschijnselde in zijn huis en zijn moeder keek haar zoon meteen bezorgd aan. De laatste tijd was ze steeds meer in Draco's buurt.  
"Draco wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze en keek haar het bebloede gezicht van Draco.  
"De heer van het duister denkt dat ik over ben gelopen terwijl dat niet zo is" zei Draco kort maar krachtig.  
"Gebruik dan geen occlementie" stelde zijn moeder voor.  
"Dan ziet de heer van het duister dat ik getrouwd ben" zei Draco en zijn moeder grijnsde.  
"Dat weet hij denk ik toch al, want je trouwring valt nogal op" zei zijn moeder nu nijdig. Ze was erg boos op Draco geworden net als zijn vader dat ze geen uitnodiging hadden gekregen voor de bruiloft van hun enige zoon.  
"Moeder ik weet nu wel dat je boos op me bent omdat we je niet konden uitnodigen" zei Draco en liep langs zijn moeder heen naar zijn eigen kamer om wat spullen te pakken.  
"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg ze.  
"Nu de heer van het duister denkt dat ik over ben gelopen kan ik…" Draco stopte midden in zijn zin.   
"Moeder ik kan u dat niet vertellen, dan bent u niet meer veilig als ik er niet meer ben" Zei Draco en keek zijn moeder nu bezorgd aan. Hij wist nog goed dat ze in zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein Sneep had gesmeekt om op hem te passen. Hij hoopte nu dat ze wel uit de problemen kon blijven zolang hij weg was.  
"Ik snap het mijn zoon" zei ze en keek haar jongen aan.  
"O ja zeg tegen vader dat hij achter de heer van het duister moet blijven staan en mij niet moet gaan zoeken" zei Draco en toverde een koffer te voorschijn waar hij al zijn spullen in deed.  
"Je gaat naar haar toe hé?" vroeg zijn moeder en Draco verstijfde. Hij had zo graag tegen zijn moeder willen zeggen waar hij onder zou duiken, maar hij kon het niet. Als mensen haar met veritaserum zouden ondervragen zouden ze hem zo weten te vinden.  
"Ik ga" zei Draco en verdwijnselde midden in zijn kamer.

Hij verschijnselde in de lekke ketel die stampvol zat. Hij landde net naast een oude heks die hem raar aan keek. Hij had die middag met Madison in kamer 13 afgesproken. Hij was van plan om met Madison mee te gaan en naar het goede te lopen. Nu de heer van het duister toch al dacht dat hij aan die kant stond kon hij het net zo goed doen.  
Toen hij de deur open deed zag hij Madison zitten op zijn stoel. Op haar schoot zat een klein meisje met witblond haar en lieve oogjes die steeds meer open begonnen te staan. Elissa was nu al zeven maanden oud en groeide als kool.  
"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg ze toen ze Draco zag. Ze zette Elissa op het bed neer en liep naar Draco toe.  
"De heer van het duister denkt dat ik ben overgelopen, ik ben net aan hem ontsnapt" hijgde Draco alsof hij tien kilometer gerend had.  
"Weet hij dat we zijn getrouwd?" vroeg Madison die een benauwd gevoel in zich kreeg.  
"Volgens mij niet" zei Draco en ging op een stoel zitten. Madison ging snel naar de badkamer een maakte een washandje nat. Toen ze dat had gedaan liep ze weer naar Draco toe en begon de wonden schoon te maken.  
"Waar heb je dat geleerd?" vroeg Draco toen Madison al het bloed van zijn gezicht had afgeveegd.   
"Weet ik eigenlijk niet" zei Madison die het verstandig had gevonden om Draco eerst even schoon te maken.  
"Madison, nu de heer van het duister toch denkt dat ik bij jullie hoor en hij waarschijnlijk bijna elke Dooddoener achter me aan heeft gestuurd zit ik er aan te denken om me bij jullie aan te sluiten" stelde Draco voor en Madison glom helemaal op, maar dat was niet voor lange duur want een paar tellen later was haar gezicht weer somber.  
"Dat kan een idee wezen maar ik denk niet dat Harry er blij mee zal zijn" zei Madison en nu snapte Draco waarvoor ze zo droevig had gekeken.   
"Laat Potter maar aan mij over" zei Draco en kuste Madison op haar voorhoofd terwijl ze naast hem kwam zitten.

"Hij is de vijand!" zei Harry onder de spoedvergadering die de orde later op die dag had gehouden. Niet alle leden waren erbij, maar alleen degene die oproepbaar waren geweest.  
"Misschien moeten we hem vertrouwen, Madison vertrouwd hem dat moet toch genoeg wezen" zei Hermelien er tegenin. Ze nam het de hele tijd voor Draco op. Deels omdat ze dat had moeten doen van Madison maar ook omdat ze hem zelf was gaan vertrouwen.  
"Hermelien hoe vaak heeft hij je wel geen jeweetwel genoemd?" vroeg Harry die duidelijk het punt verdedigde dat hij níét bij de orde mocht komen.  
"Harry we weten allemaal hoe Malfidus is opgevoed, maar waarvoor geven wij hem geen tweede kans" stelde ze voor.  
"Ik ben het met Hermelien eens. Een tweede Sneep kan het niet woorden en hij is hier al eerder geweest zonder ons te verraden" zei Lupos en stond op.  
"Wie stemt er voor dat hij bij de orde mag komen?" vroeg hij en ongeveer de helft stak zijn hand op.  
"Dan is de andere helft tegen, ik stel voor dat we hem één maand proeftijd geven en daarna nog eens bij elkaar komen of te bepalen of hij fulltime bij de orde mag komen" zei Lupos en er klonk een instemmend gemompel.   
"Dan is de vergadering nu gesloten" zei Harry en stond op. Meer mensen volgde. Hij en Hermelien liepen snel naar de kamer waar Madison en Draco zouden gaan slapen. Toen ze de deur open deden zagen ze Madison en Draco op bed leggen. Hermelien die het dichtst bij de deur stond deed haar hand voor haar gezicht en deed de deur weer dicht.  
Even later ging de deur weer opnieuw open en kwam Madison naar buiten. Ze had snel wat kleren aan getrokken en haar, haar zat nog door elkaar.  
"En?" vroeg ze aan Harry en keek hem aan.   
"Nou Hermelien heeft je prachtig verdedigd" zei Harry maar hij kon zijn zin nog niet afmaken of Hermelien ging er al tegen in.   
"Ik heb Madison helemaal niet verdedigd, ik heb gezegd waar het op stond" maar ook Hermelien kon haar zin niet afmaken want die kapte Madison af.  
"Vertel nou of hij bij de orde hoort of niet"   
"We geven hem proeftijd" zei Harry en net toen hij dat had gezegd ging de deur weer open die Madison dicht had gedaan en kwam Draco in tegenstelling tot haar met gekamd haar naar buiten.  
"Voor hoe lang?" vroeg hij.  
"Een maand" zei Harry en het scheelde weinig of Draco en Harry hadden allebei vuur geschoten naar elkaar.   
"Oké" zei Madison blij en omhelsde Draco.

"Hermelien ik vertrouw hem niet en dat zal ik nooit doen ook" zei Harry en hij ging op zijn bed zitten.  
"Ik weet dat het moeilijk is" zei Hermelien en ging naast hem zitten.  
"Eens een Dooddoener, altijd een Dooddoener" zei Harry en hij zuchtte.  
"Dat is nooit bewezen" zei Hermelien.  
"Kijk naar Perkamentus en Sneep" zei Harry en maakte een wild gebaar met zijn hand.  
"Dat heet verraad, dat betekend nog niet dat mensen niet kunnen veranderen" zei Hermelien er tegenin.  
"Dat geloof ik wel maar Malfidus vertrouw ik gewoon niet" zei Harry.  
"Luister Harry. Misschien moet je een meisje zijn om dit te zien. Maar Madison en Malfidus houden van elkaar en liefde kan mensen doen veranderen" zei Hermelien, ze stond op en liep naar haar eigen kamer.


	21. De terugkeer van Maria

**Hoofdstuk 20  
De Terugkeer van Maria**

"Weet je zeker dat we hier kunnen lopen zonder ons zorgen te maken?" vroeg Madison aan Draco. Hij had aangeboden om een stukje met haar door een dreuzelgebied te gaan wandelen maar Madison vond het niet veilig aangezien ze naast Harry misschien wel de meest gezochte personen waren door het kwaad.  
"Met mij in de buurt en met Elissa thuis in de box heb je niets te vrezen" zei Draco en kuste Madison op haar wang.  
"Ik hoop het maar" zei Madison en keek naar de lucht. Die was helderblauw en de zon scheen fel. Het leek wel veertig graden en de bomen en bloemen stonden heerlijk in bloei.

"Draai je om en laat je toverstok vallen anders gaat ze er aan" hoorde Madison opeens en keek met Draco achterom. Achter haar stond een stelletje Dooddoeners de met hun zwarte gewaden erg vloekte bij hun omgeving. In de handen van de voorste Dooddoener zag Madison een bos rood krullerig haar en groene ogen.  
"Maria!" schreeuwde ze en ze wilde naar haar toe rennen maar Draco pakte snel haar arm vast. Dat was maar goed ook want alle Dooddoeners pakte hun toverstokken te voorschijn en richtte die nu op Madison en Draco.  
"Doe wat we zeggen of we schieten haar neer" herhaalde de Dooddoener en Madison pakte haar toverstok en gooide die op de grond neer net als Draco.   
"Laat haar nu gaan" zei Madison maar de Dooddoeners lachte.   
"Wie heeft er hier iets over laten gaan gezegd?" vroeg de Dooddoener en Madison moest haar best doen om de Dooddoener niet aan te vallen en zijn ogen uit te steken achter dat achterlijke masker van hem.  
"Ravenwoud laat haar nu maar gaan, ze is nu geen nut meer voor jou nu je ons ongewapend hebt" zei Draco en hij hield Madison nog steeds stevig vast.  
"Malfidus ik heb ook zo mijn bevelen" zei de Dooddoener en richtte nu zijn toverstok op Madison. Hij vuurde een spreuk af die Madison niet kon ontwijken. Ze werd vastgebonden door touwen om haar middel en armen. Hierdoor kon Draco Madison niet meer vasthouden en gaf haar een kom-alsjeblieft-niet-in-de-problemen blik toe. Maar voordat Draco het doorhad werd hij ook vastgebonden en verschijnselde ze met z'n alle.

Ze verschijnselde weer in een vochtige ruimte waar een troon in het midden stond, gemaakt van botten. Op de troon zat een man met een kap op, zijn nog net ontblootte handen waren spierwit.   
"We hebben ze te pakken kunnen krijgen zonder slachtoffers" zei de Dooddoener en boog diep, net als de andere Dooddoeners deden.   
"Goed gedaan jullie kunnen nu gaan, ik kan deze twee wel in mijn eentje aan" de Dooddoeners twijfelde geen moment en verdwijnselde meteen.  
"Weet je ze zijn je liever kwijt dan rijk" zei Madison en Draco keek haar met een waarschuwende blik aan.  
"Maar kun trouw wankelt geen moment" zei Voldemort en stond op. Hij liep met kleine passen en niemand zei wat, er werden alleen vuile blikken met elkaar gewisseld.  
"Wormstaart hier komen!" schreeuwde Voldemort en meteen kwam er een klein dik kalend mannetje aanrennen.  
"Breng Malfidus weg" zei Voldemort snel, want zo te zien wilde het mannetje eerst wat zeggen want hij had zijn mond al open en deed die nu weer snel dicht. Hij liep naar Draco toe en trok die mee. Hij probeerde zich te verzetten al lukte dat niet en voordat Madison het wist ging Draco een deur door en verdween hij uit het zicht.

Haar hart ging te keer, wat zouden ze met hem doen. Ze wist dat er erge dingen met hem zouden kunnen gebeuren.   
"Madison Malfidus" zei Voldemort en Madison keek op, hoe wist Voldemort dat ze met Draco was getrouwd?  
"Ja, kijk maar niet zo verbaasd ik heb alles van een trouwe Dooddoener van mij gehoord" zei hij en Madison wist zeker dat die 'trouwe Dooddoener' Patty Park was geweest.  
"Hoe zit het meisje in elkaar dat de zoon van een van mijn trouwste Dooddoeners heeft doen overlopen" ging Voldemort verder en hij kwam nu zo dichterbij dat Madison zijn rode ogen kon doen zien glinsteren in het lucht van de fakkels die de ruimte verlichtte.  
"Dat gaat je niks aan" zei Madison en ze spuugde in Voldemort's gezicht. Even dacht Madison dat Voldemort het niet had gemerkt maar voordat ze het wist greep de hand van Voldemort naar Madison's nek en tilde haar op.  
"Ik vermoord eerst jouw vriendin, daarna je moeder en daarna je geliefde echtgenoot en als je dat verloren hebt vermoord ik jouw nadat ik Potter heb verslagen" Madison wou al snel wat terug zeggen maar had daar de kracht niet meer voor.  
Voldemort's greep om haar nek werd steeds steviger en ze voelde haar hoofd bonken. Net toen ze dacht dat ze het niet meer vol zou houden liet Voldemort haar los en viel met een luide bonk op de grond. Ze ademde snel en voelde met haar eigen hand om haar nek aangezien de touwen los waren geraakt.   
"Wormstaart, breng haar weg" zei Voldemort en vanuit het niets kwam het dikke mannetje weer tevoorschijn en trok haar mee naar dezelfde gang waar Draco naartoe ging. In de gang was het al niet schoner dan dat het in de kamer daarvoor was geweest.

"Wat heb je met Draco gedaan?" Vroeg Madison meteen toen ze de hoek om waren.  
"In zijn cel gestopt en nu stop ik jouw in de jouwe" zei Wormstaart en hield haar onder schot. In de gang waren allemaal celdeuren waar ze soms enge geluidjes uit hoorde komen.  
"Wormstaart heb je geen geweten?" vroeg Madison maar Wormstaart negeerde haar.   
"Waarvoor werk je voor hem?" vroeg Madison maar toen deed hij een celdeur open en gooide haar letterlijk en figuurlijk naar binnen.   
"Omdat ik wel moest" zei Wormstaart en deed met een harde knal de celdeur dicht.  
"Madison!" zei een blije stem van Maria en ze werd door twee handen opgetild en meteen omhelsd door Maria.  
"Ik heb je zo gemist" zei ze.  
"Ik jou ook" zei Madison terug en lieten elkaar nu los. Maria was geen steek veranderd alleen haar gezicht zat onder het vuil en haar, haar door elkaar.   
"Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?" vroeg Madison die nu wel eens wat duidelijkheid wilde.  
"Nou mijn moeder was een heks en mijn tante was er achter gekomen dat mijn moeder geen zelfmoord had gepleegd maar is vermoord" vertelde Maria.  
"Mijn tante is toen de moordenaar gaan zoeken en dat bleken Dooddoeners te zijn geweest. Toen ze er achter kwamen dat wij jou kende ben ik ontvoerd" vertelde Maria verder.  
"Hoe lang is dat wel niet geleden en waarvoor hadden ze je moeder dan vermoord?" vroeg Madison.  
"Omdat we familie van je zijn. Mijn tante had uitgelegd dat jij het vredeskind uit de vorige oorlog was en dat jouw vader daardoor is vermoord en dat Elissa het vredeskind van deze oorlog is. Als zij dood gaat zal het makkelijker wezen om de oorlog te winnen voor het kwade" vertelde Maria weer en bekeek de muren die vol schimmel zaten. Ook waren er geen ramen het enige licht dat er was kwam uit een lamp van buiten die door het tralieraampje in de deur naar binnen scheen.  
"Maria vertel wat er met je tante is gebeurd"  
"Ik weet het niet. Misschien is ze dood of ook wel gevangen gezet maar misschien is ze ongedeerd" zei Maria en Madison zag aan Maria dat ze zich veel zorgen om haar tante maakte die haar enige levende familie nog was.  
"Ik weet zeker dat ze nog leeft" zei Madison en veegde een traan bij Maria weg.  
"Ik weet niet hoe je het doet maar altijd als ik bij je ben weet je me altijd op te vrolijken" zei Maria en ze lachte naar Madison.  
"Ik ben je beste vriendin, ik ken je al heel lang en ik weet hoe je in elkaar zit. En misschien komt het wel omdat je, je hart wilde luchten" zei Madison. Ze liet nu even alles voor wat het was en liep naar het raampje toe en keek naar buiten. Ze zag alleen de gang met deuren en hoorde zo af en toe wat geschreeuw.

"Madison ben je getrouwd?" vroeg Maria opeens.  
"Ja hoezo?" vroeg ze en draaide zich om.  
"Ik wilde het wel tegen je zeggen maar het moest in het geheim" zei Madison toen ze doorhad wat ze had gezegd. Ze liet haar ring aan Maria zien die er vol bewondering naar keek.  
"Madison je hebt een kind en een man ik ben echt jaloers op je, je bent nog geen eens twintig!" Riep Maria verontwaardigd.  
"Als Elissa er niet was geweest had ik dat allemaal niet hoor, dan had Draco me al lang vergeten geweest" zei Madison en het was waar wat ze dacht. Als ze niet onverwachts zwanger was geworden had haar leven er heel anders uit gezien.  
"Hoe lang denk je dat we hier zitten?" vroeg Maria opeens.  
"Ik denk heel lang" zei Madison terug.


	22. Ontsnapt?

**Hoofdstuk 21  
Ontsnapt!**

"Hoe bedoel je? Ze zijn al bijna vier maanden vermist en Elissa is bijna jarig!" schreeuwde Harry tegen een lid van de orde die hij nog nooit eerder gezien had. Hij had de opdracht gekregen om uit te zoeken waar Madison, Draco en de vermiste Maria waren gebleven. Het was duidelijk dat ze ontvoerd waren maar nog niet door wie en hoe al hadden ze een aardig idee. 

"De heer van het duister heeft in de verstreken tijd niets verteld" zei de jongen.  
"Madison weet dingen die Voldemort niet mag weten weet je hoe waardevol ze is?" vroeg Harry en de jongen rilde bij het horen van de naam.  
"Ik speel niet voor niets dubbelspion als Voldemort haar echt heeft zal hij mij misschien wel over een tijdje een opdracht geven aan mij die misschien iets met haar te maken heeft dus als jij jouw werk doet doe ik mijn werk en des te sneller we dat doen des te eerder de heer van het duister verslagen is" zei de jongen en verdwijnselde.  
"Hij is lid van de orde omdat hij jeweetwel weg wilt hebben de meeste die bij de orde werken haat hij" legde Hermelien uit.  
"Dat maakt niet uit, ik maak me grote zorgen om Madison. Je kent haar. Ze zal niets vertellen en je weet dat Voldemort dat niet kan hebben" zei Harry bezorgd en plofte op de bank van de woonkamer neer.  
"Dat weet ik Harry en ik maar me ook zorgen" zei Hermelien en ging naast Harry zitten.   
"Denk je dat Voldemort haar heeft?" vroeg Harry.  
"Alles kan" zei Hermelien.  
"Emmelein" zei een klein kinderstemmetje en zag dat Elissa de deur open had gemaakt en naar binnen was komen lopen.  
"Kom maar Elissa" zei Hermelien die de laatste tijd veel bezig was geweest met Elissa leren lopen naast haar taken van de orde, en het had geholpen. Elissa liep nu het hele huis rond en haalde veel kattenkwaad uit. Ook nu kwam Elissa naar Hermelien toelopen en die nam haar op schoot.  
"Wat gaan we met Elissa's verjaardag doen als Malfidus en Madison nog niet terug zijn?" vroeg Hermelien en Harry haalde zijn schouders op. Hij was nooit goed geweest in dit soort dingen en als kind had hij zelf nooit feestjes gehad.  
"Ik denk gewoon een feestje geven, mevrouw Wemel heeft zeven kinderen die zou wel weten wat we kunnen doen" stelde Harry voor.  
"Ik bedoelde eigenlijk of we het door moeten laten gaan. Als ik een kind zou hebben zou ik voor geen goud de eerste verjaardag van mij dochter willen missen" vertelde Hermelien.  
"Dat is aan jou Hermelien, ik vind het op zich al een prestatie dat Elissa Viktor Kruml na kan doen" zei Harry en Hermelien lachte.  
"Ja, als Malfidus dit een paar jaar geleden geweten had dan was dát het enige goede punt geweest" zei Hermelien.  
"Ja" zei Harry en grinnikte.

Madison zat nog steeds in de koude cel. Ze rilde en zat gehurkt op de grond. Maria lag met haar hoofd op haar schoot. En Rilde ook. Ze was ziek en Madison zou niet weten wat ze moest doen als het erger zou worden. Zelf was ze nog kerngezond maar was flink vermagerd en ze zat onder de blauwe plekken en wonden die af en toe ontstaken.  
Het was geen schone en vriendelijk bedoeling en de behandeling was nog erger. Ze kregen twee keer per dag wat te eten. Net genoeg om te overleven. Madison gaf nu al het eten aan Maria en daarom had ze al een dag niet gegeten. Ook miste ze Draco. Ze had hem sinds ze hier was gebracht niet meer gezien. Ze was bezorgd om hem, als hij net zo een behandeling als haar kreeg had ze het erg met hem te doen.  
"Madison" zei Maria met een zachte trillerige stem.  
"Ja" zei Madison en Maria deed haar ogen open die ze net nog dicht had.  
"Als er een mogelijkheid is dat je kan ontsnappen zonder mij, ga dan weg" zei Maria.  
"Nee, nooit ik zal je hier laten zitten" zei Madison en veegde het rode haar uit haar gezicht. Af en toe werd Madison door Wormstaart gehaald en werd ze naar Voldemort gebracht. Die stelde steeds vragen de tot het eind van de orde van de feniks en haar familie konden betekenen. Madison had haar kaken stijf op elkaar gehouden. Ze zou nog liever dood gaan dan dat ze alles vertelde. Ze was wel bang dat Voldemort Veritaserum zou gaan gebruiken. Maar dat waren zorgen voor later, ze moest zich nu concentreren om Maria beter te maken.  
Ineens hoorde ze sleutels rinkelen en ging de deur open. Wormstaart kwam binnen.  
"Je moet komen" zei hij even koud en kil als het was.  
"Maria, ik ben zo terug" zei Madison, Maria ging zitten en omhelsde haar vriendin.  
"Wacht niet op mij" fluisterde ze en liet haar los. Ze liep de gang op en Wormstaart hield haar stevig vast.  
"Hou me toch niet zo stevig vast ik kan toch nergens heen!" zei Madison geïrriteerd tegen Wormstaart die haar wel wat losser vast hield.  
"Ik krijg ook mijn opdrachten" zei Wormstaart terug.  
Al snel waren ze bij de deur aangekomen die naar de kamer van Voldemort leed en toen Wormstaart de deur open deed rukte Madison zich met geweld los. Draco lag bloedend op de grond en Madison knielde nu bij hem neer en tilde zijn hoofd op net als hij bij Maria had gedaan.  
Ze keek in zijn mooie grijze ogen en was blij om hem te zien en hij was zo te zien ook blij om haar te zien. Draco's kleren zaten onder het bloed, het was duidelijk dat hij net gemarteld was.  
"Madison" zei Draco trillerig.  
"Draco" zei ze terug.  
"Wormstaart laat mij alleen" zei een kille stem en Madison keek Voldemort met samengeknepen ogen aan.  
"Crucio!" schreeuwde hij en Madison werd door de spreuk geraakt. Het was alsof haar lichaam door duizenden naalden werd geprikt. Ze hield haar stem in, ze wilde schreeuwen. Dat zou een teken van een zwakte zijn. Dat wilde ze niet.   
Gelukkig stopte Vodemort met de vloek toen ze dat dacht en ze stond op. Kon ze maar ontsnappen. Had ze maar een toverstok.  
"Vertel me nu waar Potter is of je echtgenoot gaat er aan!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
"Ik zal het je nooit vertellen!" schreeuwde Madison terug en voor ze het wist lag ze weer stuiptrekkend op de grond van pijn.  
"Zeg het!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
Wat er toen gebeurde kon Madison niet verklaren. Ze dacht aan het feit dat ze zo graag een toverstok zou willen hebben om te ontsnappen dat de stok die Voldemort in zijn hand hield in haar hand vloog. Ze twijfelde geen moment en vuurde meteen een lamstraal af. Voldemort wankelde even maar schreeuwde toen om hulp.  
Even dacht Madison er aan om al die hulp te lijf te gaan maar kwam toen toch op andere gedachten doordat 'de hulp' waarschijnlijk veel te sterk en te veel zou wezen. Het voelde niet goed om Maria achter te laten. Het was alsof Maria wist dat dit zou gebeuren. Toen de deur open ging en Wormstaart met versterking naar binnen kwam pakte Madison Draco vast en verschijnselde naar het Grimboutplein.

"Help hem" zei ze toen ze op de grond onder haar voeten voelde al wist ze niet of ze het tegen een bekende had of een vreemde.  
"Madison!" schreeuwde een stem en toen ze zag van wie die stem kwam zag ze Hermelein aanrennen met Harry.

"Ik denk dat Malfidus naar het st. Hostilo moet deze verwondingen zijn te erg voor hier behandeld te worden" zei Harry toen hij Draco had bekeken.  
Toen ging de deur van de woonkamer open en kwamen Fret en George naar binnen.  
"Zijn verdiende loon" zei Fret toen hij Malfidus zag liggen, toen kon Madison het niet meer in houden en sloeg Fret met een stomp in zijn gezicht.  
"Hij mag je vriend dan wel niet wezen je beledigd hem niet in mijn bijzijn!" schreeuwde Madison en werd door Hermelien in bedwang gehouden.  
Madison keek naar Draco, hij was bewusteloos en het leek of hij dood was. Als Madison zijn borst niet op en neer zag bewegen was ze echt gek geworden.  
"Haal liever hulp in het st. Hostilo!" schreeuwde Madison weer naar hun. Ze deden meteen wat ze zeiden wat Madison nogal verbaasde. Niet veel later kwamen een paar helers en namen Draco mee. Madison wilde dolgraag mee maar Hermelien hield haar tegen.  
"Laat me gaan Hermelien! Ik heb hem maanden niet gezien" schreeuwde ze.  
"Nee, het is het beste als je hier blijft" zei ze en zuchtte, tegenstribbelen als Hermelien wat in haar hoofd had was onmogelijk.   
Ze stribbelde ook niet meer tegen, gaf Draco een kus op zijn voorhoofd en zag de Helers verschijnselen.  
Hermelien begeleidde Madison nu naar de bank waar ze op ging zitten. Hermelien schoof het haar van Madison achter haar oren en schrok.  
"Madison wat hebben ze met je gedaan?" vroeg ze.  
"Dat maakt niet uit, we moeten naar Maria toe" zei Madison en keek Hermelien aan.  
"Eerst ga je vertellen wie je heeft ontvoerd waarvoor en waarheen" zei Hermelien en ging naast haar zitten.  
"Ik ben ontvoerd door Voldemort, omdat ik moest vertellen waar deze schuilplaats was en waarheen zou ik niet weten, naar een of andere donkere gevangenis" zei Madison en kon zich nu niet voorstellen dat iets of iemand haar in die vieze cel gevangen had gehouden.  
"Kan je die plek nog vinden?" vroeg Harry.  
"Ja, jij gaat met me mee en dan bevrijden we Maria" zei Madison en stond snel op. Hermelien wilde eerst nog een verwijt maken maar hield snel haar mond. Ze verdwijnselde met z'n drieën en verschijnselde weer in de kamer waar de troon stond. Die was echter leeg en Madison rende nu naar de deur die naar de cellen leed. De cellen waren even leeg als de kamer waar de troon had gestaan en Madison rende nu snel naar de cel waar zij met Maria had gezeten. Die was ook leeg en Madison zakte tegen de muur naar beneden. Harry en Hermelien die haar hadden gevolgd hielpen haar weer over eind al kon ze bijna niet meer op haar benen staan.  
"Madison we gaan weer naar huis toe" zei Hermelien en verschijnselde met haar samen. Ze was nu absoluut niet in staat om te verschijnselen. Toen ze thuis waren legde Hermelien Madison op de bank neer. Ze was doodmoe en sliep al snel. Harry en Hermelein waren ondertussen naar de keuken gegaan waar ze rustig konden praten. Fret en George waren ook weer terug maar die zaten er maar plompverloren bij terwijl ze naar het gesprek luisterde.

"Dit is echt zo verschrikkelijk" zei Hermelien toen ze net zaten.  
"Ja vertel mij wat. Ik mag Malfidus absoluut niet maar ik begin wel medelijden te krijgen met Madison en hem. Altijd moet hun wat overkomen" zei Harry.  
"Ja, en als ze beter is zal ze Maria absoluut willen zoeken" zei Hermelein.  
"Nou ik help haar mee. Als je ziet hoe ze haar behandeld hebben. Dat is echt onmenselijk" Zeiden Fret en George.  
"Ja, en dan help ik ook mee" zei Harry resoluut.  
"Ja, maar hoe gaan we alles aanpakken?" vroeg Hermelien.  
"We weten niet waar Voldemort zit en waar hij zit daar zit Maria en wij zijn al maanden bezig om uit te zoeken waar Voldemort zit" legde Hermelien uit toen ze naar de vragende blikken keek.  
"Daar zeg je me wat, maar ik weet iemand die wel weet waar Voldemort zit" zei Harry en kreeg een idee.  
"Wie dan?" vroegen Fret en George in koor.  
"Die ene jongen van eerder vandaag" zei Harry tegen Hermelien die zich de jongen nog goed herinnerde.  
"Dat is een idee, hij is hier in maanden niet geweest en het word maar eens tijd dat hij weer eens komt" Zei Hermelien.

Madison was in de andere kamer wakker geworden. Ze stond nu voor een spiegel en kamde de klitten uit haar haren. Tranen probeerde zit in te houden. Ze moest zich sterk houden. Ze wilde niet zwak lijken na al die maanden die ze vol had gehouden  
Toen ze haar haren had gekamd liep ze de gang op, in de keuken hoorde ze een druk gesprek maar lette daar niet op. Ze liep de trap op en ging naar haar kamer.  
Elissa zat daar met een paar knuffelbeertjes te spelen.  
Madison wist niet hoe snel ze naar haar dochter toe moest lopen om haar te omhelzen. Haar dochter die had ze het meest gemist van alles.


	23. Orlando Gillert

**Hoofdstuk 22  
Orlando Gillert**

Madison werd de volgende dag wakker. Ze was samen met Elissa op haar bed in slaap gevallen. Elissa liet ze liggen en zelf stond ze op. Ze ging naar de badkamer en nam een verfrissende douche. Daarna ging ze zich aan kleden en deed een dikke warme trui aan. Daarna ging ze naar beneden en ging wat ontbijt maken. Fret, George, Hermelien en Harry waren verbaasd over de grote hoeveelheid daarvan maar lieten niks merken. Fret en George gingen door met ideeën over hun topfopshop en Harry en Hermelien bespraken wat over hun taken voor de orde.  
Toen het eten voor iedereen klaar was zette ze het op de tafel en begon te eten. Het was heerlijk en zeker als je al in geen maanden niets meer dan brood met kaas en water had gegeten.  
"Madison jij mag elke dag wel komen koken dit eten is heerlijk" zei Fret en at alles heerlijk op.  
"Ik heb in geen maanden heerlijk gegeten en wil nu wel eens wat lekkers dus wen er maar niet aan, en trouwens ik heb nooit goed kunnen koken" zei Madison en schrokte alles zo snel mogelijk naar binnen.  
"Dat zien we" zei Harry en nam ook een hap van zijn eten.  
"Zeg Madison we hebben een plan, een lid van de orde is een spion en hij weet waarschijnlijk waar Voldemort is dan kunnen we Maria redden" zei Hermelien blij.  
"Nou als dat lid van de orde weet waar Voldemort is waarvoor hebben jullie dat dan niet aan hem gevraagd toen ik nog gevangen werd gehouden?" vroeg Madison.  
"Dat hebben we gedaan maar we wisten niet zeker of Voldemort je had en hij vertelde dat hij niet bij gevangenen kon komen" legde Hermelien uit.  
"Willen jullie alsjeblieft jeweetwel zeggen" zei George die de hele tijd had gehuiverd bij zijn naam.  
"Een van jullie had mee kunnen gaan om me te redden zonder dat hij het had geweten" zei Madison.  
"En dan had dat lid van de orde morsdood geweest en hadden wij geen informatie meer gekregen" legde Hermelien uit en Madison moest haar toegeven dat het waar was wat ze had gezegd.   
"Hebben jullie al bericht van Draco gekregen?" vroeg Madison om over een ander onderwerp te beginnen.  
"Nee, maar ik denk dat we wel naar hem toe kunnen gaan vandaag" stelde Harry voor.  
"Nou kom op dan!" zei Madison en liep naar de gang om ieders jas te pakken want het verschijnselen kon flink koud wezen in deze tijd van het jaar.  
"Madison dat jij je eten al op hebt kan ons niets schelen maar wij willen het nog op eten" zei George.  
"Nou dan blijf jij toch hier je vond het toch zijn verdiende loon?" vroeg Madison en deed haar jas snel aan en gooide de rest van de jassen over een stoel neer.  
"Dat was Fret hoor" zei George en wees hem aan.  
"Ik weet zeker als jij in zijn plaats had gestaan dat je hetzelfde had gedaan" zei Madison.  
"Hou op je lijkt Omber wel" zei Fret.  
"Wie is dat?" vroeg Madison.  
"Een ouwe pad die in een verkeerd lichaam is geboren" zei George en iedereen in de keuken schoot in de lach.

"Meneer Malfidus mag bezoekers ontvangen maar het mogen er maar drie zijn" zei de vrouw aan de balie toen ze waren aan gekomen in het st. Hostilo.  
"Nou gelukkig zijn we ook maar met z'n drieën" zei Madison en de vrouw lachte.  
"Hij licht op de Levenius Goedleers-zaal" vertelde de vrouw en Madison ging samen met Hermelien en Harry op weg.  
Toen ze aankwamen liepen ze naar binnen en zag Draco aan de raamkant van de grote witte belichtte kamer.  
"Draco!" riep ze en liep zo snel mogelijk naar hem toe en knuffelde hem.  
"Madison rustig ik blijf dit keer hoor" zei hij en Madison liet hem snel los. Zijn haar was nog roze van het bloed en op zijn gezicht zaten schrammen. Op zijn lichaam was niet veel te zien maar Madison had het gevoel dat hij gekneusde ribben had.

"Ik verwacht ook niet anders" zei ze en ze pakte een stoel en ging bij hem zitten.   
"Harry en Hermelien zijn ook mee gekomen" zei Madison en ze wees op haar vrienden.  
"Dat zie ik" zei Draco maar hij klonk niet erg optimistisch.  
"Hoe gaat het nu met je?" vroeg Hermelien alsof ze Draco altijd al had gemogen.  
"Mijn ribben zijn gekneusd en ik heb veel bloeduitstortingen" zei Draco al zei hij het meer tegen Madison dan tegen Hermelien.  
"Harry, Hermelien, Draco doe alsjeblieft normaal tegen elkaar" zei Madison want ze had nu genoeg van al dat vijandschap.  
"We doen normaal" zei Harry verbaasd.  
"Jij staat daar maar te staan en Draco doet droog tegen iedereen behalve mij, Hermelien is ten minste de enige die normaal doet" zei Madison en het werd stil. Het enige wat ze hoorde was het gelach van de visite van de patiënt naast Draco.   
"Ik weet wel dat jullie nooit vrienden worden maar doe dan op z'n minst normaal tegen elkaar jullie staan aan dezelfde kant" zei Madison en iedereen keek haar nu aan.  
"Geef elkaar een hand en spreek elkaar gewoon met elkaars voornamen aan" zei Madison en trok Harry's hand naar voren en schudde dat van Draco, Hermelien deed het zelfde alleen zonder hulp.  
"Nou beterschap" zei Harry en Madison was dolblij.  
"Bedankt Po…Harry" zei Draco al keken ze elkaar niet aan.  
"Het is een begin" zei Madison.   
"Heb je Maria al gevonden?" vroeg Draco die het duidelijk over een ander onderwerp wilde hebben.  
"Nee, maar we hebben wel al een plan" zei Madison.  
"Maar daar kunnen we het nu niet over hebben" fluisterde Madison en toen ze dat in zijn oor fluisterde gaf ze hem en zoen op zijn wang.  
"Ik denk dat jullie nog wel veel te bespreken hebben. Harry en ik gaan alvast naar huis" zei Hermelien alsof ze haar gedachten had gelezen. Snel gingen Harry en Hermelien weg en waren Madison en Draco alleen.  
"Madison ik vind het zo knap van je dat je niets hebt gezegd" zei Draco en Madison's hart sprong open. Dit was toch niet voor niet geweest.   
"Ik zal mezelf nooit verraden" zei Madison en ze pakte zijn hand vast.  
"Jij bent een wonderbaarlijk iemand Madison" zei Draco en Madison begon te blozen.  
"Jij hebt anders ook niets gezegd" zei Madison.  
"Dat kwam omdat ik niet wist hoe het adres heette waar we wonen en ik hoef het niet te weten ook nu het mijn leven heeft gered" zei Darco.  
"Meneer Malfidus het word tijd voor uw controle" zei een man achter Madison opeens en toen ze hem zag wist ze dat het een Heler was.  
"Ik hou van je en ik kom snel terug" zei Madison tegen Draco en ze zoende hem.

"Madison we kunnen Maria gaan redden" riep Hermelien toen ze thuis was gekomen.  
"Niemand zei iets over een we, ik kan maximaal maar twee mensen binnen smokkelen en één daarvan ben ik zelf, ik ben niet zo goed in verschijnselen namelijk" zei een stem van het lid van de orde die ze nog nooit gezien had. Hij had bruin haar en bruine ogen en was iets ouder dan haar.  
"Wij kennen elkaar nog niet" zei Madison toen ze hem zag.  
"Orlando Gillert" zei de jongen en stak zijn hand uit.  
"Madison Malfidus" zei ze terug en schudde zijn hand.  
"Dus jij bent de Madison waar iedereen zo een heisa over maakte" zei Orlando en bekeek Madison.  
"Maar dat dacht ik al aan de verwondingen in je gezicht te zien, niet als belediging hoor je bent beeldschoon" zei Orlando.  
"Nou nu we elkaar kennen kunnen we op weg?" vroeg Madison die zo snel mogelijk Maria wilde redden en de compliment van Orlando in de wind sloeg.  
"Natuurlijk" zei hij en pakte Madison's hand stevig vast om te gaan verschijnselen.  
"Succes, als er iets mis gaat kom je ons halen hé" zei Hermelien tegen Orlando die haar negeerde.

Toen ze verdwijnseld en verschijnseld waren zag Madison dat ze in een kasteel terecht was gekomen.  
"Blijf dicht bij me" fluisterde hij en ze liepen zo snel en geluidloos mogelijk naar de kerkers die beneden waren.   
"Orlando!" riep ineens een stem en Madison verschool zich snel achter een zuil die bij hen in de buurt stond.  
"Lucius" zei Orlando en Madison hoorde stappen dichterbij komen.  
"Wat doe je hier ik wist niet dat de heer van het duister je had geroepen" zei een bekende stem van Lucius Malfidus.  
"Ik kwam alles controleren, je weet nooit of er spionnen zijn" vertelde Orlando en Madison kon aan Orlando zien dat hij goed was in liegen en manipuleren, daar had hij een gezicht voor.  
"Dan is het goed, ik ken jou langer dan vandaag en als jij iets in je hoofd haald zeg ik dat meteen tegen de heer van het duister" zei Lucius.  
"Nou er valt dan niet veel door te geven hé" zei hij en Madison wist nu zeker dat hij goud waard was voor de orde.  
"Misschien nu niet maar later wel" ze hij en liep weer weg. Toen hij uit het zicht was kwam Madison achter de zuil vandaan.  
"Dat scheelde niets" zei ze en ging weer naast hem lopen.  
"Hij zit al een tijdje achter me aan, je kon je trouwens wel goed en snel verstoppen" zei hij en keek haar aan.  
"Jij kan snel goede smoezen verzinnen" zei ze en keek hem aan.  
"Hier is het" zei Orlando en Madison liep snel door langs de deuren heen, zoekende naar Maria. Als ze langs een deur liep keek ze altijd wie er in zat. Als ze geen felrood haar zag liep ze er voorbij en keek in de volgende cel. De cellen hadden niet veel verschil met de cel waar zij had gezeten al was het hier alleen iets schoner maar wel vochtiger.  
Toen ze in de laatste cel keek zag ze iemand met rood haar en toen ze beter keek zag ze Maria.  
"Hier zit ze" riep ze en Orlando kwam snel kijken.  
"Alahomora!" zei Madison en de deur zwaaide open. Maria was magerder geworden en zat tegen de muur aan op de grond. Madison rende snel naar haar toe en ging naast haar op de grond zitten. Orlando die achter haar aan liep deed de celdeur dicht en ging ook bij haar zitten.  
"Maria ik ben het" zei Madison en ze schudde Maria wakker. Ze keek met gespleten oogjes aan en Madison kon nog net de kleur van haar ogen zien.  
"Madison, je bent terug gekomen" zei ze langzaam en zacht. Nog zo zacht had Madison haar nog nooit horen praten.  
"Natuurlijk we zijn vriendinnen" zei ze en ze zag Maria flauw lachen.  
"Ik haal je hier vandaan" zei Madison en ze probeerde Maria op te tillen.   
"Nee" zei ze nu op normale toon en Madison staakte haar actie.  
"Ik voel dat ik ga, je moet je tijd niet aan mij besteden" zei Maria en een traan verscheen in Madison's ogen.   
"Nee, ik ga je nu naar huis brengen en je verzorgen" zei Madison maar wist dat Maria dat nooit zou toe laten hoe zwak ze ook was ze zou verzet plegen.  
"Ik blijf altijd van je houden zelfs na de dood" zei Maria en net toen ze haar zin had afgemaakt hing haar hoofd scheef en hoorde Madison haar laatste adem blazen.  
"Nee blijf bij me" zei Madison en ze begroef haar handen in haar gezicht. Orlando sloeg zijn handen om haar heen en troostte haar.   
"Dit kan niet waar zijn" snikte ze en ze huilde nu, het kon haar niets schelen.  
"Je moet haar achter laten" zei Orlando en Madison keek hem met roodbetraande ogen aan alsof hij gek was geworden.  
"Anders weten ze dat je hier bent geweest, je moet blij zijn dat ze in haar laatste minuten van haar leven jou nog gezien heeft" zei hij en Madison veegde haar tranen af.  
"Ja" zei ze en stond op.  
"Je hebt net flink wat geschreeuwd, je moet nu verschijnselen dan ga ik via de gewone route, dan valt het, het minst op als iemand je heeft gehoord" zei Orlando, hij kwam naar voren en zoende haar op haar wang. Nu hield hij haar vast en probeerde haar op haar mond te zoenen. Madison kwam echter snel in actie en duwde hem weg.  
"Sorry een vriendschappelijke zoen vind ik tot daar aan toe maar verder ben ik gelukkig getrouwd" en met die woorden verdwijnselde Madison weer terug naar het Grimbautplein.


	24. De eerste verjaardag

**Hoofdstuk 23  
De eerste verjaardag**

Madison stond op de straat waar ze ongeveer twee jaar geleden met Maria had gestaan toen ze naar huis liepen van school. Wat miste ze die tijd. Veel was er ook veranderd. Er lag nu sneeuw en ook waren er meer bomen geplaatst die nu wit van de sneeuw waren. Ze hoopte dat de tante van Maria niets overkomen was en gewoon naar huis was gegaan. Ze was geen lid van de orde en zo wist Madison ook niet of ze dood was of dat ze gewoon lui op de bank tv aan het kijken was. Ze zuchtte en waagde de gok. Ze liep door het krakende sneeuw en liep naar het huis waar Maria woonde. Ze belde aan en hoorde geluiden in het huis. Toen de deur van het huis open ging zag Madison het bekende gezicht van de tante van Maria en haar achternicht.  
"Madison, heb je Maria soms gevonden?" vroeg ze meteen en ze werd binnen gelaten.  
"Ik kom melden dat Maria dood is" vertelde Madison en snikte. Het was moeilijk om te zeggen.  
"Hoe bedoel je, kom binnen" zei ze en liet Madison de woonkamer binnen gaan.  
"Maria was ontvoerd zoals u weet. Ik kwam haar tegen en ben samen met haar gevangen gezet. Het ging steeds slechter met haar en ze werd ziek. Ik zag een mogelijkheid om te ontsnappen en ben hulp gaan halen. De volgende dag ben ik Maria gaan halen en toen ging ze dood, net toen ik bij haar was" zei Madison die een week moed had verzameld om het verhaal voor die zoveelste keer te herhalen alleen nu voelde het anders. Het voelde alsof het nu officieel was.  
"Nee" zei ze en ging op een stoel zitten. Het duurde even voor het tot haar door drong en toen rolde de tranen over haar wangen.  
"Wat is er met haar lichaam gebeurd?" vroeg ze.  
"Dat weet ik niet, we moesten haar achter laten omdat het zinloos was om haar mee te nemen. Ik had haar zo graag me genomen en terug naar huis gebracht en…" het deed nog steeds pijn en Madison ging naast de haar achternicht zitten.  
"Dat weet ik, het is niet jouw schuld. Maar zorg ervoor dat die orde van jou dat monster vernietigd wat Maria dit heeft aan gedaan" zei ze vol woede.  
"Dat doen we zeker, waarvoor sluit u je niet bij ons aan?" vroeg Madison .  
"Mijn zus was een snul en ik heb al in geen tijden spreuken om te vechten gezegd. Na de dood van jou vader wilde ik alleen nog de kleine dingen toveren. In de vorige oorlog waren we veel actief, net zo actief als jij nu bent maar die tijd is voorbij" zei ze en veegde haar tranen weg.  
"U vecht dan wel niet maar u kan wel mee denken" zei Madison en zag dat ze dacht.  
"Heel veel mensen doen veel voor de orde maar vechten niet" vertelde Madison en Maria's tante stond op.  
"Ik doe mee, noem me maar Mona, dat is makkelijker" zei ze en lachte.   
"Ik was van plan om naar mijn moeder te gaan en het hele verhaal te vertellen ik weet niet of u mee wilt?" vroeg Madison en stond ook op.  
"Ja, dat is goed" zei Mona al wist Madison dat ze liever niet mee was gegaan omdat haar moeder en Mona elkaar niet mochten.

"Koffie?" vroeg de moeder van Madison toen zij en Mona in de huiskamer zaten.  
"Ja lekker" zei Madison en keek naar haar oude woonkamer, hier had ze zo vaak met Maria gezeten om over problemen te praten of de laatste moppen en raadsels aan elkaar te vertellen.  
Madison zuchtte, waarvoor had ze Maria niet mee genomen toen ze Harry net had ontmoet en samen met hem naar het Grimboutplein was gegaan. Madison wist zeker dat als ze dat had gedaan dat ze Maria nu nooit kwijt was geweest. Maar aan de andere kant wilde Maria graag studeren voor dokter en had ze misschien toch niet mee gegaan. Het duizelde Madison en het enige wat doordrong was dat Maria dood was.

Toen Madison de koffiedampen rook schrok ze wakker uit haar overpeinzingen en nam een slok van haar drinken.   
"Dus jij gaat mijn dochter hepen Mona?" vroeg Haar moeder aan Mona.  
"Ja, zoals je weet was ik vroeger ook actief en ik wil graag Maria helpen wreken" vertelde ze.  
"Ik snap het, dat zou ik ook doen in jouw plaats al had ik andere dingen anders aangepakt" zei haar moeder.  
"Moeder niet nu" zei Madison kwaad, want Madison wist dat haar moeder haar jeugd bedoelde die erg moeilijk was voor haar moeder en Madison zelf.  
"Het geeft niet Madison, maar dan zou het feit nog steeds bestaan dat jij niets aan zou nemen" zei Mona eerst tegen Madison en keerde zich toen naar haar moeder.   
"Als jij en je zus me hadden geholpen met de opvoeding en haar een toveropleiding had gegeven zoals Charles had gewild had je nicht nu niet dood geweest en jouw zus niet vermoord geweest. Ja, ik heb er alles over gelezen in de krant dat de Politie bewijs had dat ze vermoord is" vertelde haar moeder en Madison was geschokt.  
"Bedoel je dat ik naar Zweinstein had gekund maar niet kon omdat je geen geld en geen zin had om mij in een vreemde wereld los te laten?" vroeg Madison en keek haar moeder geschokt aan. Hoe had haar moeder ooit zoiets kunnen doen.  
"Ja, Madison het is waar maar niet omdat ik niet wilde…"  
"Vertel dat kind toch eens de waarheid!" schreeuwde Mona zo hard dat de koffie trilde.  
"Madison er is een profetie over jouw geboorte gedaan. Wat weet niemand, jouw vader is de enige die de profetie gehoord geeft maar werd vermoord door zijn vriend. Ik had je moeder verteld van de profetie en die wilde je niet naar Zweinstein laten gaan, ze was bang dat het je dood werd. Je vader had je nog niet in geschreven op Zweinstein en zonder toestemming van je moeder kon je daar ook niet heen. Daarvoor hebben wij je niet geholpen met jou op te voeden. Pas als je moeder de gehele waarheid aan je vertelde waren wij bereid om je te helpen" vertelde Mona en Madison stond het huilen nader dan het lachen.  
"Is dit waar?" vroeg ze aan haar moeder die met gebogen hoofd ja knikte. Madison stond op, ze wist niet wat ze moest doen. Hoe kon haar moeder ooit zo iets gedaan hebben. Hoe kon haar moeder bijna negentien jaar tegen haar liegen.  
"Je moet weten dat ik het voor je eigen bestwil deed" zei haar moeder en Mona stond ook op want het was duidelijk dat Madison niet langer wilde blijven.  
"Dag mam, ik hoop dat je een fijn leven verder krijgt" zei Madison, ze pakte Mona's hand vast en verdwijnselde.

Ze verschijnselde weer in het Grimboutplein in de gang wat ze beter niet had kunnen doen want de gordijnen van het schilderij van mevrouw Zwarts schoten open en ze begon te schreeuwen: "Modderbloedjes, schorem, ga weg uit het huis van mijn voorvaderen!" Madison kon het niets schelen. Ze nam Mona mee naar de keuken daar zaten Harry en Hermelien en keken op toen ze het schilderij in de gang hoorde.  
"Dit is mijn achternicht Mona en de tante van Maria ze is een heks die al een tijd niet meer getoverd heeft maar wil wel wat betkenen voor de orde. Bij de vorige oorlog heeft ze samen met haar zus en mijn vader wel wat betekend. Als je verder nog vragen hebt vraag je dat maar aan haar ik ga naar boven" zei Madison zo snel dat het bijna niet te volgen was. Ze liep de keuken weer uit en liep een verbaasde Harry ben Hermelien achter.  
"Vuile bloederverrader verlaat mijn huis!" schreeuwde mevrouw Zwarts tegen Madison toen ze voorbij liep.  
"Ik doe wat ik zelf wil en dit huis is niet meer van jou, je bent maar een pratend schilderij en daar luister ik echt niet naar!" schreeuwde Madison terug. Mevrouw Zwarts stond met een mond vol tanden en achter haar hoorde ze Harry zeggen: "Sirius zou trots op haar zijn geweest"  
Madison kon het echter niet veel schelen en liep naar haar kamer deed de deur dicht en ging snel op het bed liggen. Ze lag op haar buik op het bed en haar hoofd duwde ze in de kussens. Ze begon te huilen. Alles kwam er uit, plots hoorde ze dat iemand de kamer in kwam maar het kon haar niet veel schelen. Waarschijnlijk zou het Harry of Hermelien wezen die haar wilde troosten.  
De persoon ging op bed zitten en wreef haar over haar rug. Even was het bang dat het die Orlando was maar toen ze zich omdraaide en in het knappe gezicht van Draco keek omhelsde ze hem meteen wat het gevolg was dat hij op haar viel.  
"Draco ik ben zo blij je te zien" zei Madison en veegde haar tranen af.  
"Wat is er gebeurd dat je zo verdrietig bent?" vroeg Draco die Madison negeerde.  
"Mijn moeder heeft heel lang tegen mij gelogen dat ik een heks was en ik had naar Zweinstein kunnen gaan als zij toestemming had gegeven" vertelde Madison in één zin, za had nu geen zin om een heel verhaal te vertellen.  
"Madison dat is vreselijk" zei Draco en Madison kon aan Draco's stem horen dat hij dat meende.

De volgende dag werd Madison laat wakker. Ze rekte zich uit en zag dat Draco al uit bed was wat haar niet veel verbaasde aangezien het erg laat was. Nu stond zij ook op en kleedde zich aan. Vandaag zou een dag zijn die niet snel vergeten zal worden. Elissa werd vandaag 1 en Madison had gedacht dat ze samen met Draco en Elissa naar de Wegisweg zouden kunnen gaan om daar cadeau's te kopen en wat lekkers te gaan eten onderweg. Madison had helaas geen tijd gehad om een heel feestje te organiseren aangezien ze veel werk voor de orde op wilde knappen en zo haar gedachten op iets anders te brengen.  
Madison liet de kam naar haar toe vliegen en kamde haar, haar. Op de avond dat ze was ontsnapt had ze ontdekt dat ze de kracht van telekinese had ontwikkeld wat Hermelien al eerder had gezegd. Ze had het nog niet uit kunnen proberen en oefende dan ook maar niet met zware en dure dingen. Als ze een lepel nodig had liet ze een lepel naar zich toe vliegen en ook als ze haar haren moest kammen net als nu liet ze die naar haar toe vliegen om toch een beetje te oefenen.   
Ze liep nar de kamer van Elissa (naast die van haar en Draco) en tilde haar op van de grond. Ze zat te spelen op haar kamer want de orde kon het niet hebben dat ze door het hele huis liep als er vergaderingen waren. Ze moest in één kamer blijven omdat ze ook erg ontdeugend was en veel kattenkwaad uit haalde. Laatst had ze bijvoorbeeld het tafelkleed van de tafel afgetrokken in de woonkamer en lagen de planten die daar op stonden in scherven op de grond.  
Elissa had nu een roze trui met een blauwe broek aan. Ze had kleine schoentjes aan en haar witblonde haar zat in twee staartjes.  
Samen liep Madison met haar dochter naar beneden. Vandaag zou er geen vergadering zijn dus kon ze Elissa mee naar de keuken nemen waar alle vergaderingen werden gehouden. Toen ze de deur van de keuken open deed wachtte haar een verrassing. De hele kamer was versierd en op de grote keukentafel stond een grote taart. Er waren heel veel mensen. Ze zag Mevrouw en meneer Wemel, Bill en Fleur samen met hun zoontje Illias, ze zag Charlie met Fret en George praten en ook Ginny was tussen de mensen te vinden samen met Hermelien en Tops. Harry stond in een hoekje serieus met Remus te praten. Verder zag ze geen bekende gezichten, maar wel leden van de orde die ze alleen kende van vergaderingen. Opeens zag ze Draco en Orlando samen en liep naar ze toe.  
"Draco heb jij dit georganiseerd?" vroeg ze blij.  
"Ja, samen met de rest. We wilde wat leuks voor je terug doen omdat je het de laatste tijd erg moeilijk hebt gehad" vertelde Draco.  
"Orlando ik geloof dat je mijn vrouw Madison al kende hé?" vroeg Draco aan Orlando die ja knikte.  
"Ze vertelde me al hoe een geweldig huwelijk ze had" zei Orlando en het trio barstte in lachen uit.  
"Nou maar ik heb altijd al geweten dat je een verrader was Orlando op Zweinstein wist ik al dat je trouw wankelde" zei Draco en Madison wist nu waar ze net over hadden gepraat.  
"Ja, maar van jou had ik het nooit verwacht" zei Orlando.  
"Nou ik heb de heer ook niet verraden zelfs niet toen ik net met Madison was getrouwd. Maar de heer geloofde me niet en mijn occlementie beschermde mij, en toen ben ik uiteindelijk over gelopen" vertelde Draco en Madison liet Elissa op de grond staan want de armen van Madison begonnen slapen.   
"Ik wil even de aandacht!" schreeuwde een stem van Hermelien opeens door de kamer en iedereen keek haar verwachtingsvol aan.   
"Vandaag is de verjaardag van Elissa. Ze word 1 jaar, iets om niet vergeten te worden. Daarvoor wil ik een portretfoto maken van iedereen zodat Elissa die als ze groot is kan bewaren. Dat zal mijn cadeau zijn voor haar" vertelde Hermelien en Madison kwam tot haar schrik er achter dat ze geen cadeau's had. Iedereen schoof bij elkaar. Achter haar zag ze dwaaloog Dolleman. Hij zag er fraaier uit dan Madison hem ooit had gezien (heel weinig)  
"In de vorige oorlog is er ook een foto gemaakt, een paar jaar geleden had ik hem gevonden ik zal hem eens meenemen. Dit is trouwens een goede gelegenheid om een foto van de hele orde te maken nu iedereen er nog is" vertelde Dolleman en Madison moest nu aan Ron denken die lid van de orde was geweest en niet op deze foto had gestaan.  
"Bedankt" zei Hermelein en ging naast Madison staan. Aan de andere kant van Madison stond Draco en achter haar stonden Fret en George die ze niet vertouwde aangezien ze voor hen stond en ze nog steeds veel narigheid uit haalde.  
Voor hem stond mevrouw Wemel die de fotocamera instelde. Ze drukte op een knop, liep snel naar haar plek toe en een verblindende flits verscheen.  
Madison moest een paar keer met haar ogen knipperen en aan de geluiden van de anderen te horen hun ook.  
"Draco ik had geen tijd om cadeau's te kopen" fluisterde Madison in Draco's oor en die lachte terug.  
"Gelukkig ben ik er nog" zei hij en Madison omhelsde hem.  
"Als ik jou inderdaad niet had" zei ze en voelde iets aan haar trui trekken. Toen ze zag dat het Elissa was en zich omdraaide plofte ze neer op de grond. Madison pakte haar op en zette haar op een stoel neer.  
"Ga maar even naar de taart kijken" stelde ze voor en bleef achter Elissa staan.  
"Iek wil je echt artelijk felicitieren Madison" zei een stem van Fleur achter haar en wendde zich nu tot haar.   
"Bedankt Fleur, ik heb jou ook nog niet kunnen feliciteren met jou zoon dus hierbij gefeliciteerd" zei Madison en ze aaide het hoofdje van de baby die Fleur in haar handen had.  
"Dank je" zei ze.  
"Madison kijk uit!" riep Draco maar voordat ze het wist draaide Fleur zich haastig om en vloog de taart die in het midden van de tafel op een verhoging had gestaan door de lucht en landde op Madison doordat Elissa weer aan het tafelkleed had getrokken.  
"Dat was de eigenaardiegste val van een taart die iek ooit heb gezien" zei Fleur en Madison haalde de schaal waar de taart op had gestaan van haar hoofd. Veel mensen keken geschrokken naar Madison of begonnen te giechelen. Harry die zo te zien medelijden met haar had zei een spreuk en Madison was weer schoon. Alleen van de taart was niets over.  
"Dat was dus de taart" zei Hermelien en toverde de resten van de taart weg.  
Madison keek nu naar Draco die het absoluut niet grappig vond zijn hand was om zijn onderarm geklemd en Orlando had zo te zien hetzelfde.

"Ik moet weg nog een fijne dag" zei Orlando snel en verdwijnselde.   
"Gaat het?" vroeg ze aan Draco en keek hem bezorgd aan.  
"Het gaat wel het is alleen zo een rotgevoel" zei Draco en ging in de stoel naast Elissa zitten.  
"Ik kan me het voorstellen" zei Madison en ze klopte Draco op zijn schouder.  
Niet veel later verschijnselde Orlando midden in de kamer (bijna op Fleur)  
"Jullie moeten vechten, een groot gevecht bij Thames, Dooddoeners zetten een heel dorp in vlammen" ze hij en hijgde of hij een stuk gerend had.   
Iedereen verdwijselde daar naartoe en Madison zag zo veel Dooddoeners dat ze hen niet kon tellen.  
"Draco, zijn dit alle Dooddoeners die er bestaan?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nee Madison er zijn er nog veel meer" verzekerde Draco haar en op dat moment stormde Dooddoeners op hen af en vuurde verschillende spreuken af. Madison zag iedereen hevig vechten. Zelfs Mona vechtte mee.  
"Avada kedavra!" hoorde Madison een stem achter haar zeggen en sprong snel met haar levitatie de lucht in om vervolgens weer op de grond te landen. Madison die bezig was om haar toverstok te pakken en dat ondertussen had gedaan riep nu de vloek des dood naar degene die achter haar stond. Een groene spreuk vloog door de lucht en raakte een onbekende Dooddoener.  
"Zeker nog nooit een onvergeeflijke vloek gebruikt hé" zei de kille stem van Lucius Malfidus dat achter een masker vandaan kwam.  
"Ik word nu kotsmisselijk van jou, Paralitis!" schreeuwde Madison midden in een zin wat haar redding was. Lucius werd verlamd en Madison draaide zich nu om en ging verder met vechten. Alsof het weer aan kon voelen wat er beneden gaande was begon het te regenen en werd het grasveld waar ze op vechten erg modderig.  
Ze was nu hevig in gevecht met een meisje van haar leeftijd. Madison probeerde haar te verlammen maar het wilde maar niet lukken.  
"Crucio!" schreeuwde ze en voor de tweede keer die dag werd er een onvergeeflijke vloek op haar afgevuurd.   
"Had je gedacht!" schreeuwde Madison terug en sprong weer omhoog, ze zweefde weer snel naar beneden en op het moment dat haar voeten de grond raakte verschijnselde er nog meer mensen. Gelukkig waren het mensen van de orde, maar doordat ze daar op lette, lette ze net meer op de Dooddoener die nu weer de Cruciatusvloek naar Madison afvuurde. Deze keer raakte de vloek haar en Madison viel stuiptrekkend op de grond. Een vreselijke pijn schoot door haar lichaam en ze zou het liefst dood zijn gegaan.  
Ineens hoorde ze een hoorngeschal en alle Dooddoeners die nog konden verschijnselen verschijnselde. Ook het meisje, die liet Madison op de grond leggen en snel stond ze op. Ze keek om zich heen en zag veel mensen die ze niet kende maar ook zag ze gelukkig veel bekenden lopen alleen miste ze één persoon. Waar was Harry?


	25. De helpende kracht telekinese

**Hoofdstuk 24  
De helpende kracht Telekinese**

"Hij is de belangrijkste van ons allemaal" zei Madison tijdens de spoedvergadering die op was gezet nadat Harry was ontvoerd. Ergens verderop hoorde ze een tovenaar praten die haar vertaalde tegen de Franse ordeleden die hun waren komen redden doordat Fleur ze snel had gewaarschuwd.  
"En hoe wil je hem dan gaan redden?" vroeg een vrouw die ze niet kende en stond net als Madison op.  
"De orde heeft spionnen" zei Madison en ze doelde op Orlando.  
"Dus je klopt gewoon aan bij jeweetwel en vraagt of ze hem terug willen geven?" vroeg de vrouw en deed haar zwarte haar achter haar oor. Verschillende mensen begonnen te grinniken maar daar lette Madison niet op.  
"Als het moet wel ja" zei ze en hoorde dat ze weer vertaald werd.  
"Nou dat gaat niet werken, ik heb een idee dat we Dooddoeners volgen en dan binnen dringen" stelde ze voor maar hoorde veel negatieve geluiden om zich heen.  
"Harry is niet zomaar een ordelid, hij is de jongen die bleef leven en die Voldemort moet verslaan" zei Madison en bijna alle mensen rilde even toen ze de naam van Voldemort had gezegd.  
"Madison heeft gelijk" zei Hermelien en stond ook op.  
"Als we nou met z'n alle de schuilplaats nou overmeesteren kunnen we Harry bevrijden en misschien kan hij er dan zelfs een eind aan maken" zei Hermelien en toen ze dat had gezegd klonk er een geklap door de hele ruimte van de keuken waar de vergadering werd gehouden. Er waren zoveel mensen dat niet iedereen kon zitten en ook veel mensen moesten staan, het was zelf zo dat de deur niet dicht kon en er een paar mensen op de gang stonden.   
"Oké, als de Franse delegatie terug naar het veld gaat waar we net waren blijven de engelse nog even hier" zei Hermelien en werd vertaald. Meteen verschijnselde de Franse delegatie en het werd wat ruimer maar was nog steeds krap.

"Wij gaan alvast onze mensen inliechten succes" zei één van de leiders van de Franse delegatie en verschijnselde nu ook.  
"Hermelien, ik denk dat jij de mensen toe moet spreken" zei Madison en ging bij Draco staan die de hele tijd achter haar had gestaan. Iedereen stond nu op en pakte zijn of haar toverstok.  
"Dit is misschien wel de strijd der strijden die gestreden moet worden. Er zijn veel slachtoffers gevallen en die zullen nu ook misschien wel vallen. Ik kan niet beloven dat dit het eind word want misschien word dat het ook wel niet maar nu zal er in ieder geval een grote strijd plaats vinden. Een strijd die wij moeten winnen" zei Hermelien en het werd stil.  
Iedereen verschijnselde nu en ze kwamen aan op het veld waar Madison eerder die dag had gestreden.

"Draco denk jij dat dit het eind is van alles?" vroeg Madison en keek Draco in zijn ogen aan.  
"Als het aan Potter moet leggen denk ik het niet. De heer van het duister zal hem zeker verzwakt hebben" zei Draco en keek haar terug aan.  
"Denk je dat Harry al dood is?" vroeg Madison geschokt.  
"Nee, ik ken de heer van het duister. Eerst wilt hij Potter martelen en daarna vermoorden" zei Draco en aan zijn gezicht te zien was hij hier zeker van.  
"Ik hoop dat hij het niet te erg heeft" zei Madison onbezorgd en Draco lachte.  
"Wat nou!" vroeg ze lacherig.  
"Je geeft altijd meer om anderen dan om jezelf" zei hij en omhelsde haar.  
"We verschijnselen snel naar het kasteel!" schreeuwde Hermelien en kort daarna hoorde Madison het in het Frans.  
Ze verschijnselde en zat zo te zien goed omdat ze dezelfde Dooddoeners zag.  
"Blijf bij me in de buurt" zei Draco.  
"Ik ga naar binnen, ik wil erbij zijn als Voldemort word verslagen" zei Madison en zag dat er Dooddoeners op hen afkwamen vanuit het kasteel en mensen nu al spreuken begonnen af te vuren.  
"Madison dat is…" maar Madison zou er nooit achter komen wat dat zou zijn want ze was al verdwijnseld in het kasteel en al snel verschijnselde Draco naast haar.

"Er zat niet eens een Fidelius bezwering op" zei Madison alsof Voldemort een kind van 5 was geweest en wilde naar een deur lopen waar een licht uit kwam maar Draco verkwam dat en trok aan haar arm.  
"Madison dit kan je dood worden ik wil niet dat je naar binnen gaat" fluisterde Draco en Madison rukte zich los.  
"Als je bang bent blijf jij maar hier" zei Madison en sloop naar de deur en bleef om de hoek staan.  
"Zo bedoel ik het niet" zei hij en ineens verschenen Ginny en Hermelien met een luidde knal en voegde zich bij Madison.  
"Zo te zien hadden we dezelfde ideeën" fluisterde Hermelien en Draco deed de deur met een knal open en ging met opgeheven toverstok naar binnen. Madison, Hermelein en Ginny gingen snel achter hem aan en daar treftte ze Voldemort met een paar Dooddoeners aan en Harry die bloedend op de grond lag.  
"Ik vroeg mezelf al af wanneer jullie kwamen" zei Voldemort en met een spreuk sloot hij de deur.  
"Nou nu dus" zei Hermelien en nu kwamen de Dooddoeners naar voren en pakte iedereen vast. Iedereen verzette zich en bij de meeste lukte het ook. Al snel was iedereen hevig in gevecht en vlogen de spreuken om ieders oren.  
Madison was met een man in gevecht die ze niet kende maar wel goed kon vechten. Zij ontweek al zijn spreuken en hij haar spreuken.  
Toen besloot Madison het niet meer eerlijk te spelen en gooide de Dooddoener met een knal tegen de muur van de kamer wat hard aan kwam want iedereen was in gevecht en maakte veel lawaai, toch was zijn 'oeh' goed te horen en hij viel bewusteloos op de grond. Haar telekinese was toch sterker geworden.  
Ze zag dat Voldemort met plezier naar de gevechten keek en zelf niks uitspookte.  
"Paralitis!" schreeuwde Madison naar hem maar Voldemort had het door, hij blokkeerde de spreuk en vloog nu naar Madison terug. Die vloog leviteerde de lucht in en ging weer omlaag.  
"Dus jij wilt vechten" zei Voldemort en vuurde een groene spreuk af die Madison maar net kon ontwijken.  
Voordat Madison een spreuk kon zeggen vuurde hij weer een spreuk af en Madison kon die alleen ontwijken door een duikvlucht te nemen. Nu werd ze boos en gebruikte zonder het te weten haar telekinese op Voldemort. Die vloog de lucht in en liet zijn toverstok vallen. Ze voelde ineens al de woede omhoog komen. Al de woede die ze gekoesterd had. Ze liet hem omhoog door de kamer vliegen en sloeg hem tegen alle muren en plafonds aan. Ze hoorde de pijnkreten van Voldemort en hoorde niemand meer vechten. Ze voelde dat de blikken op haar werden gericht en een paar minuten later deed ze haar ogen dicht en viel Voldemort in een prop op de grond.  
Al die tijd kon ze weinig met haar ogen knipperen. Ze deed haar ogen weer open en liep naar Voldemort toe. Ze pakte haar toverstok van de grond af en legde de toverstaf van Voldemort daarvoor in de plaats, want sinds ze gevangen was genomen had Voldemort haar toverstok nog die hij zo te zien gebruikte en Madison die van hem.  
"Dat was voor al de pijn die jij iedereen hebt aangedaan, nu is het de beurt aan Harry om je te vermoorden" zei Madison en keek om haar heen zoekende haar Harry. Harry lag nog steeds hevig bloedend op de grond en ademde zwaar.  
"Madison Harry kan nu niet vechten" zei Hermelien.  
"Dood hem zelf" zei Ginny en iedereen keek haar aan. Zelfs Voldemort opende zijn vieze rode spleetachtige ogen.  
"Het was maar een idee" zei Ginny die een bloedneus had.  
De Dooddoeners deden nu hun Maskers af en Madison herkende Lucius Malfidus en iemand die ze uit verhalen kende, Severus Sneep.  
Sommige liepen naar hun meester toe en andere begonnen gewoon weer met vechten maar die waren door een paar snelle spreuken van Hermelien snel ontwapend.  
"Hermelien ga naar buiten en vertel tegen iedereen dat het gevecht over is en dat geen van beide heeft gewonnen, Ginny breng Harry weg" fluisterde Madison snel in ieders oor nu de Dooddoeners beschermend rond hun meester gingen staan. Ineens ging de deur open en kwamen Fret en George binnen met opgeheven toverstok. Ze zaten onder de schrammen.  
"Wij dachten we komen even kijken" zeiden ze in koor en meteen begon het gevecht weer door te gaan. Madison vocht niet. Ze keek naar alles en probeerde mensen te helpen door wat spreuken de verkeerde richting op te sturen. Voldemort werd nog steeds door zijn Dooddoeners beschermd en Ginny was al met Harry verdwijnseld. Ook Hermelien was nu nergens te bekennen. Madison zag ook dat Draco en Lucius met elkaar in gevecht waren maar meer met elkaar praatte dan dat ze zich op het gevecht richtte. Het waren ook lullige spreuken die ze naar elkaar stuurde en Madison wist dat het een vader en zoon gesprek was maar niet wilde opvallen. Ineens werd Madison geraakt en viel tegen de tafel aan waar ze bij in de buurt stond, die viel om en Madison lag er nu achter. Even kreeg ze geen adem en voelde toen een pijn in haar borst, bijna net zo erg als de Crusiatusvloek. Toen ze naar haar borst keek zag ze dat het rood was alhoewel het niet bloedde.  
Niet veel tijd later zag ze dat Draco bij haar kwam en achter de beschermende tafel naast haar ging zitten.

"Wat voor spreuk heeft je geraakt?" vroeg Draco.  
"Weet ik niet maar het doet wel pijn" zei Madison.  
"Kan je, je nog bewegen?" vroeg Draco en er botste een spreuk tegen de tafel aan.  
"Nee, maar wat is er gebeurd het is zo stil" vroeg Madison en probeerde zich te bewegen al lukte dat niet.  
"Na de wapenstilstand van net is iedereen weer aan het vechten en Potter en jeweetwel zijn weg" vertelde Draco en keek over de tafel.  
"Draco, ik kan me echt niet bewegen" zei Madison paniekerig en de pijn die ze in haar borst had gevoeld verspreidde zich nu door haar hele lichaam.   
"Rustig maar Madison, ik denk dat het zo afgelopen is en wij zijn aan de winnende hand, alleen mijn vader staat nog over eind en de rest legt her en der bewusteloos op de grond" vertelde Draco en Madison zuchtte, haar mond was het enige wat het nog deed afgezien van haar ogen.  
"Draco, ik heb hulp nodig. Ik ben geraakt door een spreuk die me verlamt ofzo, maar geen lamspreuk en mijn longen doen het zo niet meer, ik voel het" ze Madison en begon steeds moeilijker adem te halen. Zou dit dan het einde zijn. Zou ze hier dood gaan.  
"Oké, Madison ik breng je nu naar het st. Hostilo" zei Draco en Madison had geen adem over om iets terug te zeggen. Ze ademde nu heel moeilijk met open mond. Draco stond op en tilde haar op. Er kwamen gelukkig geen spreuken hun kant op en samen verdwijnselden ze.

Ze kwamen in het st. Hostilo aan en zo te zien werd er meteen een bed voor haar gehaald. Ze keek Draco aan die haar nu op een bed legde en een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf. Dat was het laatst wat ze kon herinneren van die dag want toen verdween ze in een diepe slaap en werd het zwart voor haar ogen.


	26. De bekentenis

**Hoofdstuk 25  
De Bekentenis**

Madison opende haar ogen en het licht was fel. Toen haar ogen aan het licht waren gewend kek ze om zich heen. Gelukkig kon ze haar hoofd weer bewegen. Ze zag dat een stukje verderop Harry lag die verband om zijn hoofd heen had. Tegenover haar zag ze Fred of George leggen en schuin tegenover haar iemand van de Franse ordeleden.  
"Mevrouw Malfidus, u bent wakker. Neem dit in" zei een vrouwelijke stem naast haar en er werd ineens een drankje met een of ander vies spul in haar mond gegoten.   
Toen ze alles op had gedronken ging ze iets meer rechtop zitten. Gelukkig kon ze haar bovenlichaam ook weer bewegen. Ze probeerde ook haar benen al lukte dat niet erg.  
"Je moet dit drankje een paar keer per dag in nemen. Je kan het niet in één keer opdronken omdat het dan te sterk zou wezen" vertelde de vrouwelijke stem weer en toen ze naast zich keek zag ze een mollige vrouw met bruin haar.  
"Oké, ik zal er aan denken" zei Madison overdonderd en de vrouw liep weg.  
"Phoe gelukkig is ze weg. Ze bemoeid zich overal mee en het ergste is dat ze elk uur ons moet controleren" zei Harry naast haar en keek haar aan.  
"Oké" zei Madison die nog even moest bij komen.  
"Wat is er precies met jou gebeurd?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nou ik werd dood Voldemort ontvoerd en naar zijn kasteel gebracht. Hij wist dat jullie mij zouden komen redden en martelde mij ondertussen, ik probeerde me te verzetten maar Voldemort had mijn toverstok en kon ik weinig doen. Opeens kwamen jullie binnen en meer weet ik niet" zei Harry.  
"Nou wij hadden samen met de Franse ordeleden het kasteel aangevallen en iedereen vechtte tegen de Dooddoeners behalve Draco, ik, Hermelien en Ginny. We hadden allemaal gehoopt dat dit het einde zou worden maar dat was dus valse hoop" zei Madison.  
"Ik wil er wel aan toevoegen dat ik van Ginny heb gehoord dat jij jeweetwel flink te pakken had genomen" zei Fred of George en Madison kreeg een lichte kleur.  
"Dat heb ik ook gehoord" zei Harry en keek Madison aan.  
"Ik was gewoon erg kwaad meer niet" zei Madison en er viel een stilte.  
"Hoe lang ben ik dan buiten westen geweest als Ginny al langs is geweest?" vroeg Madison.  
"Al vijf dagen en ik moest zeggen dat Malfidus de eerste dagen niet weg te slaan was bij jou" zei Harry.  
"Waar is hij nu?" vroeg Madison.   
"Waarschijnlijk bij mij thuis" zei Harry en Madison snapte dat hij Grimboutplein 12 bedoelde maar dat hier niet hardop kon zeggen. Daarna werd het stil en niemand zei iets meer. Madison draaide zich om en maakte zich klein, ze had het koud. In die gedachte viel ze weer in slaap en droomde over Draco.

Een paar weken later werden Harry en Madison ontslagen uit het st. Hostilo, George (die er had gelegen) mocht al eerder weg maar Harry en zij moesten voor observatie blijven. Voor de kerst mochten ze uiteindelijk weg en dat betekende dat Madison bijna jarig was. Toen ze thuis waren werd dat dan ook meteen gevierd.  
Thuis was de hele familie Wemel, Tops en Lupos. Helaas zag ze ook Orlando, maar niets kon perfect wezen. Verder kon niemand omdat iedereen op zijn hoede was. Voldemort was dan wel verzwakt, maar nog niet dood en hij kon altijd nog opdrachten aan zijn Dooddoenders geven. Madison vond het eigenlijk wel prettig dat er zo weinig personen waren. De keukentafel was bedekt met een mooi blauw kleed met veel eten en drinken. Madison wist bijna zeker dat mevrouw Wemel en Fleur daar verantwoordelijk voor waren geweest.  
"Welkom thuis" zei Hermelien en kwam op Harry en Madison afgelopen. Ze had het zo te zien erg warm maar lachte hen toe.  
"Eindelijk uit dat st. Hostilo, wat ben ik blij" zei Harry en liep samen met Hermelien verder.  
"Hoi schoonheid" zei een stem achter haar en ze zag Draco staan. Ze omhelsde hem meteen, ze had hem zo erg gemist. Ze had hem natuurlijk wel gezien in het st. Hostilo. Hij had haar elke dag op gezocht, maar toch was deze hereniging anders.  
"Mama" zei een klein stemmetje naast haar en toen ze Draco los liet en naast zich keek zag ze Elissa staan. Ze tilde haar op en knuffelde haar ook. Ze had Elissa sinds haar verjaardag niet meer gezien. Ze had ook niet mee naar het st. Hostilo gekund al hadden Draco en Madison dat zo graag gewild, Elissa bleek de kracht van Madison geërfd te hebben en liet de laatste tijd alles zweven wat los en vast zat en dat was nogal gevaarlijk in het st. Hostilo. En aangezien ze het vredeskind was vond de orde het erg gevaarlijk om haar naar buiten te laten gaan.  
Veel mensen keken Madison aan en af en toe hoorde ze een 'ah' of 'oh'. Ze zette Elissa weer op de grond en liep weg naar haar kinderwagen waar een pop in lag.

"Madison, Harry jullie moeten even zitten. Ik heb aan de heler in het st. Hostilo beloofd dat jullie het rustig aan moeten doen" zei Mevrouw Wemel en duwde het tweetal naar de keukentafel waar ze gingen zitten. Niet veel tijd daarna ging de rest ook zitten en begon iedereen met eten. Madison wilde eigenlijk het liefst zo snel mogelijk naar bed. Ze was moe en had hoofdpijn en daar kwam bij dat iedereen twintig keer had geraagd hoe het met haar ging. Uiteindelijk kon ze om half acht weg komen met het smoesje dat ze Elissa naar bed moest brengen.  
"Je moet zo je medicijn nog in nemen hé, anders kom ik het wel brengen" fluisterde Draco in Madison's oor en kuste haar op haar wang.  
"Dat is goed" zei Madison en gaf Draco een zoen op zijn wang terug. Even zag ze Orlando die naast Draco zat in haar ooghoeken jaloers kijken, maar het kon haar niets schelen. Ze stond op met Elissa en liep naar boven. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en bleef even met Elissa spelen.  
Uitendelijk viel ze in slaap en bracht Madison Elissa naar haar bed, zelf ging ze zich ook om kleden en ging ook op bed leggen. Bijna sliep ze en de deur ging open. Even dacht ze dat het Draco was maar toen ze op keek zag ze dat het Orlando was.  
"Waar is Draco?" vroeg ze en Orlando kwam naast haar zitten op bed.  
"Hij is nog beneden" zei hij en hij gaf een glas met een vieze vloeistof er in.  
"Dit moest ik van hem geven" zei hij en Madison dronk het vieze spul op en merkte dat het een vies medicijn was dat ze nu twee keer per dag moest in nemen.  
"Bedankt voor het brengen" zei ze en gaf het glas weer terug.  
"Madison ik met je wat vertellen" zei Orlando en schoof dichter naar haar toe waarop Madison meer weg schoof.  
"Wat dan?" vroeg Madison al wilde ze het liever niet weten.  
"Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag was ik al verliefd op je, en ik vind je echt heel leuk en aardig" zei hij en Madison keek hem met een geschokt gezicht aan. Op dat moment ging de deur weer open en kwam Harry binnen. Orlando keek van Harry naar Madison en weer terug, hij stond op en liep zonder iets te zeggen weg.  
"Gaat het Madison?" vroeg Harry en hij kwam ook naast haar zitten maar niet zo dicht op haar als Orlando had gedaan.   
"Ja, het gaat wel" zei Madison de nog steeds half geschokt was.  
"Orlando bleef nogal lang weg en niemand had het in de gaten behalve ik, dus ik ging naar boven om te kijken want ik vertrouw hem niet helemaal, eens een Dooddoener altijd een Dooddoener aan welke kant hij zegt te staan" zei Harry en keek met een blik alsof hij alle Dooddoeners in een keer uit wilde roeien.  
"Denk je dat ook van Draco?" vroeg ze.  
"Ik hou het altijd in mijn achterhoofd en dat moet jij ook doen" zei Harry en keek Madison ernstig aan.  
"Al is hij nog een Dooddoener dan doet hij ons toch niets, dat deed hij vroeger ook niet" vertelde Madison die Draco blindelings vertrouwde, al had Harry toch een onbekend gevoel in haar ontwaakt. Wat nou als Draco een dubbelspion bleek te zijn.   
"Dat is waar, maar als zijn eigen leven er vanaf hangt doet hij het wel, dat is een eigenschap van een Zwadderaar en Dooddoener. Ze zijn trouw maar als het hun te heet onder de voeten word gaan ze weg en redden eerst hun eigen leven en dan die van een ander" het werd stil, Madison wist dat het waar was wat Harry vertelde  
Ze legde haar hoofd op de kussens en zei niets meer, ze dacht alleen maar. Uiteindelijk stond Harry op en liep de kamer uit.


	27. Bedrogen

**Hoofdstuk 26  
Bedrogen**

Die nacht werd Madison wakker, ze voelde naast zich en kwam tot de ontdekking dat Draco niet naast haar sliep. Meteen deed ze haar ogen open en keek naast haar. Het bed was wel beslapen maar leeg. Ze ging haar bed uit en deed de deur open die op een kier stond. Het was donker en de deur kraakte, even was ze bang dat iemand het had gehoord, maar toen ze stemmen hoorden die niet stopte toen de deur open ging was ze e van overtuigd dat er niemand wist dat ze stond te luisteren.  
"Waar ga je dan heen?" vroeg een fluisterende stem van Orlando.  
"Ik moet een oude rekening vereffenen" zei een stem van Draco.  
"Maar waar?" vroeg hij.   
"De verdonkerde maansteeg" vertelde hij.  
"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg Orlando en hoorde dat een van de twee een stap verzette.  
"Ja, en laat me nu maar los" zei Draco en ze hoorde hem de trap af gaan. Ze hoorde de voetstappen van Orlando haar kant op komen, snel liep ze naar bed en ging snel liggen en deed alsof ze sliep. Ze hoorde de deur kraken en hoorde Orlando adem halen. Keek hij zelfs naar haar als ze sliep? Even had ze het gevoel alsof ze moest kotsen, maar hield zich in en wachtte tot Orlando weg ging wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren.  
Toen ze zeker wist dat hij weg was stapte ze weer uit bed en kleedde zich snel aan. Ze haalde snel een kam door haar, haar en sloop Harry's kamer in. Ze wist dat hij een ontzichtbaarheidsmantel had, maar waar? Harry sliep gewoon door en Madison keek in de kast en zocht naar de mantel.  
Harry had gewoon veel te veel kleren, vond ze op dat moment. Ze zag op een plank een mantel liggen van een zachte stof gemaakt. Ze pakte het en deed om haar heen. Haar lichaam verdween, dit was de mantel die ze zocht.  
Ze sloop de kamer uit en liep naar beneden, daar verdwijnselde ze naar de Wegisweg waar ze ongezien naar de verdonkerde maansteeg kon lopen. Ze deed de mantel om al had ze het gevoel dat, dat niet nodig was, het was namelijk hartstikke donker en ze had het gevoel dat ze voor niets onzichtbaar was. Ze sloeg af naar de verdonkerde maansteeg waar het bijna niet donkerder kon worden. Ze was er eigenlijk nog nooit eerder geweest en daar was ze ook wel blij om. Ze vond het vrij eng daar, ze had het gevoel dat ze elk moment door iets besprongen kon worden. Eigenlijk was ze wel blij dat ze onder de ontzichtbaarheidsmantel zat, anders had ze zo rechtsomkeert gemaakt.   
Er was niemand te bekennen in de verdonkerde maansteeg. Dat vond Madison erg vreemd, zou Draco Orlando af willen schudden of had hij geheimen. Even duizelde het haar, maar toen hoorde ze stemmen. Ze draaide zich om en zag een paar gedaantes in een mantel gehuld de hoek om komen. Daar moest Draco bij zitten dacht ze en volgde het groepje dat uit drie personen bestond. De mensen praatte niet maar liepen erg snel door. Madison was zelfs voor een moment bang dat ze het groepje niet bij kon houden. Uiteindelijk namen de mensen afscheid van elkaar en ging er een weg. De andere twee slopen naar een steegje en deden de kappen van hun mantels af. De ene was Draco en de ander was tot Madison's afschuw Patty Park.  
"Je wou me spreken" vroeg Draco op zakelijke toon.  
"Ja, dat wilde ik inderdaad" zei Park en kwam naar voren, ze zoende hem en Madison zat even met open mond toe te kijken. Even had ze gedacht dat Draco haar weg zou duwen maar dat deed hij niet. Madison kon het niet geloven, het was alsof haar hart in duizend stukjes brak. Er kwamen tranen naar boven die ze bijna niet meer in kon houden.  
Ze rende weg en bleef stil staan toen ze weer op de Wegisweg was. Hoe had ze ooit op Draco kunnen vertrouwen. Ze was notabene met hem getrouwd en had en kind van hem. Ze leunde tegen een muurtje aan, het kon haar even niet schelen hoe koud het muurtje was of dat de ontzichtbaarheidsmantel af zou vallen, het enige wat haar nu nog kon schelen was dat Draco Patty Park had gezoend. Wie weet hoe lang dit al speelde en wat ze al gedaan hadden.  
Ze deed nu geen moeite om haar tranen in te houden, ze stroomden over haar wangen, hoe had ze Draco kunnen vertrouwen.  
De zon begon op te komen. Haar tranen weerspiegelden in het pas geboren zonlicht. Ze had er nooit op gelet hoe mooi de zon kon zijn en was. Ze veegde haar tranen weg en snikte even, hier en daar liepen al mensen die naar hun werk gingen. Zijzelf zou ook weer naar huis gaan, dadelijk miste iemand haar, of zou Draco eerder thuis zijn dan haar. Ze verdwijnselde met een luide plop en belandde op de keukenvloer van Grimboutplein nummer 12. Er was niemand in de keuken. Ze liep de trap op langs de fraaie opgehangen huiselvenhoofden en ging stilletjes Harry's kamer in. Harry lag nog steeds te slapen en Madison kon niet voorstellen dat iemand op dit moment nog rustig in bed kon liggen en slapen. Ze vouwde de ontzichtbaarhiedsmantel op en legde hem weer op zijn oude plek in de kast.  
"Madison?" vroeg Harry slaapdronken en Madison versteende.  
"Ik eh, ik lag te slapen en ik dacht we kunnen morgen, dus nu vandaag naar de Wegisweg gaan om een kinderbezem voor Elissa te kopen" zei Madison en keek Harry aan al wist ze dat dit de slapste smoes was die ze ooit had bedacht.  
"Madison je hebt gehuild, je ogen zijn rood wat is er?" vroeg Harry bezorgd en ging op bed zitten. Ineens kwam alles weer naar boven en kon ze haar tranen niet meer in houden. Harry schrok daar van en stond op, hij troostte haar door een arm om haar heen te slaan.  
"Ik haar Hermelien wel even dan…"  
"Nee, ik stel me aan" zei Madison en veegde haar tranen weg.  
"Oké, vertel maar wat er gebeurd is" zei Harry en ze gingen samen op de rand van het bed zitten.  
"Ik werd vannacht wakker en hoorde Draco, hij ging vanavond weg. Ik hoorde dat hij naar de verdonkerde maansteeg ging dus ik ging hem achterna" vertelde Madison en ze stopte even.   
"Toen ik hem daar zag zoende hij met Park" vertelde Madison en het klonk nu officieel.  
Weer had ze het gevoel alsof ze een stuk afval was en er rolde weer een traan over haar wangen.   
"Madison" zei Harry vol medelijden in zin stem alsof ze hem net had verteld alsof ze weer zwanger was. Madison durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ze wist dat Harry Draco haatte en dat hij nooit voor was geweest dat ze met het was getrouwd.  
"Madison over dit soort dingen kan je beter met Hermelien praten" zei Harry en keek met de ik-heb-geen-verstand-van-dit-soort-dingen blik naar Madison.   
"Dat weet ik, maar ik ga naar bed. Wil je dit tegen niemand zeggen?" vroeg Madison en stond op, ze wilde dit op haar eigen manier oplossen.

Ze liep naar haar kamer en kleedde zich om. Ze kwam er achter dat ze het truitje aan had waarmee ze Draco voor het eerst had gezoend, alles deed haar aan hem denken, van de lamp die aan het plafond hing tot aan de lakens op het bed.  
Ze ging weer in bed liggen en deed haar ogen dicht, ze was veel vermoeider dan dat ze eerst was geweest en sliep ook snel in.  
Even later werd ze weer wakker en zag dat Draco ent binnen was gekomen. Even dacht ze dat het net een droom was geweest maar toen ze zag dat hij nog zijn gewone kleding aan had wist ze dat het niet zo was.   
"Goedemorgen" zei Draco alsof er niets was gebeurd en Madison kek hem slaperig aan.  
"Waarvoor?" vroeg ze en Draco keek haar verbaast maar ook best geschrokken aan.  
"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg hij.  
"Waarvoor heb je met Park gezoend?" vroeg ze.  
"En hebben jullie überhaupt meer gedaan?" voegde ze er aan toe en nu zuchtte Draco en keek sip naar beneden want hij was in de tussentijd naar Madison toe gelopen en op het bed gaan zitten.  
"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg hij maar durfde haar niet aan te kijken.  
"Weet je hoe ik dat weet, ik werd wakker en hoorde je op de gang en ik ben je toen gevolgd en dat is maar goed ook" zei Madison op normale toon en wreef het slaap uit haar ogen.  
"Madison hoe lang heb je daar gestaan?" vroeg Draco alsof hij het helemaal niet erg vond.   
"Dat je dat nog kan vragen ik heb er lang genoeg gestaan!" zei Madison weer wat harder. Het was al erg dat hij haar had bedrogen laat staan dat hij het helemaal niet erg vond dat zij het had gezien. Madison kon er niet meer tegen, ze wilde zijn gezicht niet meer zien, ze wilde met iets gooien, haar kussen die lag binnen handbereik. Ze pakte die en gooide die in Draco's gezicht, ze stond op en gooide met een glas die op het bureau stond ze kon er niet meer tegen. De woede die ze eerder die dag al had gevoeld kwam weer terug en Draco stond op en probeerde naar Madison toe te lopen.  
"Blijf weg!" schreeuwde ze en Draco keek Madison nu met die bekende lieve blik aan. Niet de arrogante en bedrijgende blik van hem die hij altijd tegen andere gebruikte, maar de blik die haar hart deed doen smelten, zijn ander kant. Toch was woede de overheerser en barstte ze in tranen uit. Ze begon nu te huilen en hield haar handen voor haar ogen.  
"Madison het is waar ik heb haar gezoend maar…" begon Draco maar Madison onderbrak hem.  
"Peper het er nog in!" schreeuwde ze en stormde op de kast af. Niet boos maar erg relaxt al was het in haar lichaam nog niet helemaal afgekoeld. Ze pakt al Draco's kleren en liep naar de gang, ze deed de deur open en gooide alles op de rond. Ze zag Draco in haar ooghoeken met open mond toe kijken en vergat helemaal wat hij wilde zeggen. Nu pakte Madison zijn andere bezittingen en zette dat ook op de gang.  
"Dit is nu mijn kamer en ik wil niet dat je er nu bent" zei ze maar hoorde dat haar stem erg zacht en trillerig was.  
"Maar Madison laat me het uit leggen" probeerde Draco.  
"Wat gebeurt er hier?" vroeg Hermelien die opeens in de deuropening stond en naar alle spullen keek die op de grond lagen.  
"Ik wil Draco weg hebben maar hij wilt niet gaan" zei Madison en nu keek Draco Madison met een had-dat-nou-niet-gezegt blik aan en liep weg.  
"Ik geef je niet op" zei Draco en liep nu weg en pakte al zijn spullen op. Hermelien deed de deur dicht en Madison liet zich op het bed vallen. Nu moest ze het hele verhaal voor de derde keer die dag mee maken. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en viel vrijwel direct in slaap onder het gevraag van Hermelien wat er was gebeurd.


	28. Vergeten en vergeven

**Hoofdstuk 27  
Vergeten en Vergeven**

Een paar dagen later was de rust teruggekeerd. Niet alleen in Grimboutplein 12 maar ook in het lichaam van Madison. Ze had Draco genegeerd al had hij alle moeite gedaan om Madison alleen te krijgen maar dat was niet gelukt. Steeds als ze hem in huis tegen kwam liep Hermelien naast haar of Harry.   
Toch miste ze Draco en had ze af en toe het gevoel dat ze hem moest vergeven, maar een ander stemmetje in haar zei dan dat ze niet zo slap moest wezen. Ze wist dat het er eens van moest komen al had ze er geen zin in, en nu ook geen tijd. Ze had besloten nu ze ruzie had met Draco zelf geld te gaan verdienen en niet op zijn zak te leven. Het beroep Schouwer leek haar wel wat maar daarvoor moest je veel ervaring hebben en veel studeren. Harry was ook schouwer en had er en half jaar voor moeten studeren. Hij had Madison verteld dat hij een uitzondering was geweest en ze die tegenwoordig veel meer maakten omdat ze troepen tegen Voldemort nodig hadden. Vooral als je bij de orde van de feniks zat had je voorrechten maar alsnog namen ze niet iedereen aan en zou het een hele klus worden om haar die baan te laten krijgen. Harry had voorgesteld mee te gaan en een goed woordje voor haar te doen en Madison nam dat maar al te graag aan. Vandaag zou ze weg gaan samen met Harry en Hermelien.

"Dus wees gewoon jezelf" fluisterde Harry ze liep met hem en Hermelien in het ministerie van toverkunst en Harry had de vervelende gewoonte gekregen om Madison steeds tips toe te fluisteren.  
"Oké, ik zal er aan denken" zei Madison die best wel zenuwachtig was. Eindelijk waren ze bij het schouwershoofdkwartier aangekomen en Harry ging naar binnen. Binnen was het erg rustig. Harry had verteld dat het eerst altijd heel druk was geweest maar iedereen nu achter Dooddoeners aan moest en dat kon Madison wel begrijpen ook.  
"Potter fijn dat je er bent" zei een vrouw die achter een bureau vandaan kwam en naar het drietal toe liep.  
"Dit is nou Madison waar ik over heb geschreven" zei Harry en duwde Madison naar voren die tegen de vrouw op keek. Want de vrouw was heel lang en heel dik en had donkerblond haar.  
"Nogal tenger" zei de vrouw die rond Madison heen liep en haar bekeek. Even was Madison van de kaart, die vrouw vond haar tenger terwijl ze zelf de omvang had van een babyolifant.  
"Weet je zeker dat zij voor schouwer is geschikt?" vroeg de vrouw.  
"Zij is net zo goed als ik" zei Harry vast besloten.  
"Hoe vaak heb je voor jeweetwel gestaan?" vroeg de vrouw die vast dacht dat ze geen ervaring had.  
"Ik ben een paar maanden gevangen door hem gehouden en heb daarna nog eens tegen hem gevochten" vertelde Madison en de vrouw stond even met een mond vol tanden maar herstelde zich weer snel.  
"Nou oké, ik neem je aan maar je moet eerst een half jaar in de leer en daarna krijg je examen en aan de hand daarvan concludeer ik of je een derde graad schouwer kan worden" zei de vrouw en Madison was blij en opgelucht tegelijk.  
"Dank u, wanneer is die examen? En waar moet ik in de leer?" vroeg ze.  
"Ik denk dat Potter je wel kan helpen" zei de vrouw en glimlachte voor de eerste keer. Ze pakte een stuk perkament en een veer.  
"Ik moet wel je naam, geboortedatum, toverschool en toverstokgegevens hebben" vroeg de vrouw en Madison was nu degene die even met haar mond vol tanden stond.  
"Mijn naam is Madison Malfidus, ik ben op 27 december 1980 geboren ik heb privé les gehad en mijn toverstok heeft de man beneden aan de balie al opgemeten dus kunt u die daar navragen" zei Madison in één zin en de vrouw knikte. Ze liepen weg en op de gang schoten ze alledrie in de lach.

"Het is gelukt" zei Madison blij.   
"Ja, en je bent mijn leerling" zei Harry en stootte Madison aan.  
"Ja, maar nog snap ik niet wat het in houd, moet ik ervaring bij je op doen?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ja, ik moest ook bij iemand mee lopen maar ik hoefde het niet lang" vertelde Harry en ze liepen de overvolle lift in. Daar waren ze stil en toen ze naar het Grimboutplein terugverdwijnseld waren vertelde ze iedereen het goede nieuws voor degene die er waren. (alleen Draco en Orlando) 

"Ik moet even naar de Wegisweg een medicijn voor Knikkebeen halen" zei Hermelien een tijdje later en stond op.  
"Wat is er dan?" vroeg Harry. Ze zaten met z'n vijven aan de keukentafel al was het heel stil en kruiste de blikken van Draco en Madison elkaar akelig veel.  
"Ze is erg ziek en ik heb contact gehad met iemand die er verstand van had en daar moet ik nu een medicijn halen" legde Hermelien uit.  
"Ja, en dan gaan Harry en ik ook wel mee, ik moet ook die kant op en ik moet Harry even spreken" zei Orlando en het hart van Madison ging te keer. Ze lieten haar expres alleen achter met Draco, dat kon Madison aan de manier van praten horen.   
"Ow ja is goed hoor" zei Harry die heel slecht was in dit soort situaties maar toch erg professioneel te werk ging dit keer. Ze deden de deur dichte en Madison hoorde het drietal naar boven gaan. In de keuken werd het stil en Madison en Draco bleven zitten zoals ze zaten.

"Sinds wanneer gaat Orlando goed met Harry om?" vroeg ze maar keek Draco niet aan.  
"Sinds ik aan ze heb gevraagd om mij een gelegenheid te geven om met je te praten" legde Draco uit en nu keek Madison weer naar Draco.  
"Waarvoor wil je me spreken?" vroeg ze met een ik-heb-toch-gezien-wat-je-hebt-gedaan blik en keek hem nu wel aan.  
"Nou ik kon je maar niet te pakken krijgen alleen dus heb ik hun hulp in geschakeld" zei Draco en knikte naar boven.  
"Ik heb gezien wat je hebt gedaan, veel valt er niet aan toe te voegen" zei Madison.  
"Madison Patty had aan mij verteld dat ze me wilde spreken, als vriend niet als vriendin. Ze zoende me en ik zoende eventjes terug maar duwde haar toen van me af" zei Draco en Madison voelde dat ze een kleur kreeg.   
"Maar waarvoor ga je nog met haar om?" vroeg Madison en Draco stond op en ging naast haar zitten al keek Madison Draco nog steeds niet aan.  
"Verplaats jij je nou eens in mij. Ik kan niet naar huis omdat mijn vader mij anders vermoord en moet mijn ouders dus de rug toe keren en ook al mijn bezittingen. Het enige wat ik kan doen is brieven schrijven. En later had ik door dat ik niet alleen mijn familie de rug had toegekeerd maar ook mijn vrienden en daar behoord zij ook toe al is het geen goede vriendschap meer en die wilde ik af en toe zien. Maar ik kon niet aan de orde vertellen dat ik met Dooddoeners om ging dus heb het geheim gehouden tot nu. Ik heb het aan je vrienden verteld die vonden dat het ook niet kon maar begrepen mij wel en stemde in om mij te helpen om met jou te praten" legde Draco weer uit en Madison had het gevoel dat ze met het woord meer roder en roder werd.  
"Ik vergeef het je" was het enige wat Madison er op dat moment uit kon krijgen en ze deed haar ogen dicht. Ze had Draco gemist en was blij dat ze hem nu weer terug had.  
"Maar nu ga ik ook even weg" zei Madison en ze stond snel op voor Draco de kans had gekregen om haar aan te raken.  
"Oké" zei hij begrijpend en stond net als Madison op. Ze verdwijnselde en kwam weer tevoorschijn in het parkje dat vlak bij het Grimboutplein lag. Even lachte ze in zichzelf, ze was zo lui en afhankelijk van magie geworden dat ze zelfs dat kleine rotstukje niet kon lopen. Ze zag twee kinderen lopen die waarschijnlijk de enige op haar na waren die zich buiten in de kou waagde. Ze draaide met haar toverstok in haar zak, die moest je altijd bij je hebben. Ineens hoorde Madison een harde klap een stukje verderop. Meteen draaide ze zich om en rende er heen. Ze zag felle lichten en zag dat het een duel was. Ze verstopte zich achter de bosjes om het beter te bekijken. Toen ze keek geloofde ze haar ogen niet en hing haar mond open van verbazing.


	29. Terug van weggeweest

**Hoofdstuk 28  
Terug van weggeweest**

Ze zag twee jongens duelleren. De een kende ze niet maar de ander wel tot haar stomme verbazing was dat Ron.  
"Dit kan niet" zei ze tegen zichzelf. Ron was dood, hij was in een gevecht gestorven dat hadden getuigen gezegd waaronder Harry. Maar hadden ze ook gezien dat Ron werkelijk mee was genomen, hadden ze Ron eigenlijk wel gezien voordat hij dood was gegaan. Dat had Madison nooit geweten. Ze was toentertijd zo verdrietig geweest om Ron dat ze geen zin had gehad om zijn dode lichaam te bekijken, niemand had dat gedaan behalve meneer Wemel. De helers hadden gezegd dat hij zo erg toegetakeld was dat je hem bijna niet had kunnen herkennen en dat had Madison ook erg pijn gedaan. 

"Petrificus totalus" fluisterde Madison tegen de tegenstander van Ron die uit het niets geraakt werd door de spreuk en verstijfd op de grond viel. Ron keek zoekend om zich heen en Madison kwam tevoorschijn.  
"Madison!" schreeuwde Ron enthousiast en Madison glimlachte terug, al lachte binnen in haar helemaal niets.   
"Wat heb ik je een tijd niet gezien" zei hij en kwam naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.  
"Dat maak je inderdaad niet elke dag mee dat je iemand tegen komt waarvan je dacht dat hij dood was" zei Madison en Ron liet haar los en keek haar geschrokken aan.  
"Jullie dachten toch niet dat ik dood was?" vroeg hij.  
"Ja, na dat gevecht is je lichaam gevonden en ben je in het st. Hostilo gestorven" vertelde Madison al wist ze niet of ze het verhaal nou in de verleden tijd moest vertellen of in de tegenwoordige tijd.   
"Nou in dat gevecht ben ik inderdaad heel erg gewond geraakt, ik lag op het randje van leven en dood" vertelde Ron en samen liepen ze weg, het versteende lichaam dat een stukje verderop lag helemaal vergeten.  
"Vertel dan wat er is gebeurd" drong Madison aan en Ron begon te vertellen.  
"Ik was inderdaad erg gewond na dat gevecht maar ik ben nooit in het st. Hostilo beland. Ik bleek met magie naar een huisje toe te zijn gebracht waar een meisje me verzorgde. Het herstel duurde vrij lang, ongeveer een jaar en ik kon en mocht niet weg, al wilde ik jullie zoeken. Datzelfde meisje hield mij in dat huisje zonder toverstok gevangen. Uiteindelijk kon ik onsnappen maar ik kwam in een land terecht waar ze onze taal niet spraken en kon dus geen heksen of tovenaars vinden"  
"Wat een verhaal" zei Madison en keek Ron bewonderd aan wat hij erg leuk leek te vinden.  
"Ik ben nog niet klaar. Dat meisje volgde me en uiteindelijk na veel meningsverschillen en handelen liet ze me gaan en gaf ze mijn toverstok terug" zei Ron.  
"Ron, je zei handelen wat moest je aan haar geven voor je vrijheid?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ze was een snul en wilde dat ik haar mijn toverstok zou geven of zoiets, ze kon niet goed engels maar dat kon ik er uit op maken. Ik wilde dat niet en ik heb haar een paar keer laten toveren met mijn toverstok en was uiteindelijk tevreden" zei Ron en haalde zijn schouders op.  
"En wat deed die andere gast hier?" vroeg Madison die Ron's duelleermaat bedoelde.  
"Ow, dat was een Dooddoener waarmee ik ruzie kreeg onderweg hiernaartoe" legde Ron uit en vuurde een spreuk af die de verlamming ongedaan maakte en ging snel met Madison uit zijn zicht.  
"Maar vertel wat er met jou in de tussentijd is gebeurd" stelde Ron voor en nu begon Madison met vertellen.  
"Nou ik ben met Draco getrouwd in de tussentijd en ik ben tijdens een groot gevecht geraakt door een zelfgemaakte spreuk waardoor mijn lichaam er langzaam mee op houd en daar slik ik nog steeds drankjes voor maar de Helers zegen dat het over een tijdje niet meer hoeft" vertelde Madison al had ze het gevoel dat hij niet meer luisterde nadat ze had verteld dat ze met Draco was getrouwd.  
"Ben je nou met Draco Malfidus getrouwd?" vroeg hij en keek haar ongelovig aan.  
"Ja, al een tijdje hoor en met onze dochter Elissa gaat het ook goed" vertelde Madison.   
"Heb je nu al kinderen?" vroeg Ron nog verbaasder dan de eerste keer.  
"Ja, maar niet gepland" zei Madison en bloosde.   
"Madison, je moet je niet met Dooddoeners in laten" zei Ron en hield Madison bij haar armen vast en keek haar aan.  
"Hij is geen Dooddoener meer hij hoort bij de orde" zei Madison en Ron zuchtte en ze hoorde hem duidelijk zeggen: "het is goed dat ik terug ben want Harry laat alleen maar troep binnen in de orde" en Ron liep weg.  
"Ron de orde heeft het er al zo veel over gehad maar ze vertouwen hem nu en dat moet jij ook maar eens doen" zei Madison en Ron stond stil en even keek ze naar het stoom dat uit haar mond kwam toen ze naar Ron had geschreeuwd.  
"Vroeger heeft hij ik weet niet hoe veel keer mijn familie beledigd en nu met ik ineens dikke vrienden met hem zijn" zei Ron en liep naar Madison toe.   
"Nee, natuurlijk niet dat zijn Harry en Hermelien ook niet maar ze accepteren hem omdat ik van hem hou en nu meer dan ooit. We hebben ruzie gehad maar dat is weer goed en nu laat ik hem nooit meer gaan" zei Madison.  
"Maar hij is een Dooddoener" zei Ron alsof Madison net had voorgesteld om gezellig op reis te gaan naar de Sahara.  
"Misschien heeft hij die tatoeage wel op zijn arm maar diep van binnen is hij tegen Voldemort" zei Madison.  
"En laat ik het er dan niet over hebben dat jij Hermelien leuk vond" floepte Madison er uit en deed haar hand voor haar mond. Ze had al tijden gedacht dat Ron en Hermelien elkaar leuk vond en andersom maar had nooit wat aan Hermelien durven vragen, deels ook omdat Ron dood was gegaan.  
"Dat heb ik helemaal nooit gezegd!" riep Ron maar werd wel knalrood.  
"Daar zijn geen woorden voor nodig" zei Madison die weer kalmeerde, de afgelopen minuten kon ze Ron ik weet niet wat doen maar dat gevoel ebde nu weg.  
"Kom dan gaan we naar het Grimboutplein toe ze zullen hartstikke blij zijn" zei Madison want ze vond dat ze Ron nu wel genoeg voor het blok had gezet.  
"Ja, goed plan" zei Ron en samen liepen ze naar het Grimboutplein toe.

"Aah!" Hermelien slaakte een gil toen ze Ron zag, stond meteen op en knuffelde hem. Madison durfde zelfs te zweren dat Hermelien huilde.  
"Ron!" schreeuwde Harry blij en liep naar zijn vriend toe die werd platgeknuffeld door Hermelien.   
"Hoe kan het dat je nog leeft?" vroeg ze, nu liet ze hem los en veegde haar tranen weg. Ron legde voor de tweede keer het verhaal uit en Harry en Hermelien luisterde aandachtig.  
"Ron, als we dat hadden geweten" zei Harry en op dat moment ging de deur open en kwam Draco binnen. Heftige blikken wierpen Ron en Draco elkaar toe en een paar minuten was het doodstil in de kamer.  
"Je was toch dood?" vroeg Draco uiteindelijk en ging naast Madison zitten.  
"Ja, en nu ik jou zie had ik dat beter kunnen blijven" zei Ron.  
"Ron doe normaal" zei Hermelien en hij stond samen met Harry op.  
"Ik doe normaal, maar niet tegen hem" zei Ron en liep naar boven met Harry op zijn hielen.  
"Wie denkt hij wel niet dat hij is" zei Draco die zo te zien zijn woede erg in moest houden.  
"Draco begin jij nou ook al" zei Madison en Madison legde haar hoofd op tafel neer.  
"Begin ik, hoorde je niet wat Wemel zei tegen me?" zei Draco geschrokken en Madison wist dat Ron, Draco's trots had beschadigd.  
"Ja, dat hoorde ze net zo goed als jij maar hij had er alle rede toe om het te zeggen!" zei Hermelien boos.  
"Hermelien als je tegen Draco bent ben je tegen mij, ik dacht dat van iedereen jij het wel zou snappen dat Draco ook maar een mens is" zei Madison.  
"Maar hij heeft op Zweinstein zo veel dingen gedaan" zei Hermelien verbaasd tegen Madison. Hoe was het ineens gekomen dat iedereen zich tegen Draco keerde?  
"Dat zijn jeugddingen, die mensen doen als ze jong zijn maar niet meer als ze ouder zijn" zei Madison.  
"Madison dat bedoelde ik allemaal niet maar ik bedoel daar alleen mee te zeggen dat hij dat met alle rede kan zeggen" verbeterde Hermelien zich.  
"En daar ben ik het mee eens" zei Harry die de deur weer in kwam.  
"Malfidus heeft veel gedaan op Zweinstein en niet alle wonden zijn te helen" zei Harry.  
"Wonden? Kom op zeg zo erg was ik ook weer niet. Alleen maar pesterijtjes" zei Draco.  
"Dan moet ik je vast niet aan het feit herinneren dat je een heel lied hebt geschreven dat Ron niet kan Zwerkballen" zei Harry en nu werd Draco rood.  
"Oké, misschien was ik wel erg, maar ik ben nu heus wel ouder en wijzer" zei Draco.  
"Dat snap ik maar mensen hebben tijd nodig om dat door te krijgen" zei Harry. Toen kwam er een moment van stilte, niemand zei meer wat totdat Harry de stilte verbrak.

"Ik ga weer terug naar Ron" zei hij en liep naar boven.  
"Ja, en ik ga mijn opdracht voor de orde verder uitvoeren" zei Draco.  
"Doe je wel voorzichtig?" vroeg Madison en Draco herinnerde haar er nu aan dat zij ook nog dergelijke klusjes te doen had.  
"Voor jou doe ik alles" zei Draco, hij gaf Madison een zoen op haar wang en verdwijnselde.   
"Jongens" zeiden Madison en Hermelien in koor toen iedereen weg was en gingen met een zucht zitten.


	30. De Waarschuwing

**Hoofdstuk 29  
De Waarschuwing**

Het was gewoon vertederend om te zien dat moeder en zoon eindelijk herenigd waren.  
"Ron wat heb ik je gemist" zei mevrouw Wemel en drukte Ron tegen haar borst aan.   
"Mam ik stik zo wat" zei Ron en vrijwel onmiddellijk liet mevrouw Wemel haar zoon los.  
"Het spijt me, maar al die tijd dacht ik dat je dood was, maar je leeft weer" zei Mevrouw Wemel en Madison kon zien dat ze een traantje wegpinkte.  
"Dat snap ik" zei Ron.  
"Ik vind je verhaal echt zo fascinerend" zei meneer Wemel die naast zijn vrouw stond. Ron had hen het hele verhaal verteld en ze hadden met hier en daar wat 'oeh' en 'ah' geluisterd.  
"Ja" kon Ron alleen maar uit brengen.  
"Maar wat ik me wel af vraag, wie was degene die je voor mij hebt aangezien?" vroeg Ron en zijn vader die zijn lijk geïdentificeerd zou hebben werd knalrood.  
"Het was in ieder geval iemand die op jou leek" zei zijn vader en ging op de bank van de huiskamer zitten.  
"Of iemand wilde dat wij dachten dat Ron dood was" zei Madison en het werd stil.  
"De halve toverwereld die uit Dooddoeners bestaat wil mij dood hebben dus dat zal moeilijk worden om daar achter te komen" zei Ron die Madison de laatste tijd erg afblafte als zei iets zei.  
"Dat is waar" zei Madison die op een stoel zat met Elissa in haar armen die sliep.  
"Madison kom je even ik moet je spreken" zei Harry die ook bij Ron en zijn ouders had gezeten.  
"Oké, Ron hou jij Elissa even bij je" zei Madison en ze gaf Elissa voorzichtig aan Ron die het liever de nek omgedraaid had dan vastgehouden maar toch hield hij haar vast en Elissa sliep zelf door.  
"Bedankt" zei Madison en liep met Harry de gang op.  
"Madison ik merk dat Voldemort meer kracht begint te krijgen zoals ik bij de laatste vergadering al heb gezegd. En het idee van jou was helemaal goed dat we niet zomaar alle Dooddoeners moeten volgen, maar alléén mensen die echt wat betekenen binnen de kring van Voldemort" zei Harry en Madison knikte hevig en kreeg het gevoel dat, dat niet het gene was wat Harry wilde zeggen.  
"Nou ik was net op de Wegisweg om meneer en mevrouw Wemel te halen en daar zag ik er wat zitten, dus mijn vraag is. Zullen we hun samen achtervolgen?" vroeg Harry.  
"Hoezo, waarom ik?" vroeg Madison.  
"Nou Ron heeft het nu nogal druk en Hermelien was met een andere opdracht bezig dus dan blijf jij over in dit huis, en aangezien je ervaring moet op doen om schouwer te worden" legde Harry uit en Madison snapte het.  
"Is goed, ik ga wel mee" zei Madison en samen verdwijnselde ze naar de Wegisweg waar ze in een steegje belandde.  
"Harry, we kunnen ons beter transfigureren" zei Madison want de meeste Dooddoeners herkende Madison wel en Harry al helemaal aangezien ze allebei gezocht werden.   
"Ja, is goed" zei Harry.  
"Implicius incatalemus" zei Harry en wees met zijn toverstok naar Madison. Ze voelde dat ze wat langer werd en zag haar witblonde haren roetzwart werden, ze had zelfs het idee dat haar ogen veranderde.  
"Zo Madison jij bent helemaal niet meer te herkennen, spreek nu die bezwering over mij uit" zei Harry en toen Madison klaar was met haar nieuwe lichaam te bekijken richtte ze haar staf op Harry en veranderde hem in een mollige blonde jongen.  
"Madison ik lijk nu bijna wel op mijn neef" zei Harry maar ze zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij het niet erg vond.  
"Oké, nou kom op dan gaan we die Dooddoeners volgen" zei Madison en schrok, haar stem had ook een hele andere toon gekregen.  
"Lach niet" zei Madison toen Harry begon te lachen over de geschrokken en verbaasde blik van Madison.  
"Sorry, ik zag Park met Kwast lopen en Gorter was ook in de buurt maar ik weet niet of hij er met hen was" zei Harry.  
"Oké" zei Madison en ze liep samen met Harry naar de lekke ketel en meteen zagen ze een groepje verdachte personen zitten waaronder Patty Park en tot Madison's schrik ook Orlando.  
"Kom we gaan een tafel verderop zitten" zei Harry en Madison volgde hem naar een tafel precies ver genoeg om niet op te vallen maar wel het gesprek te kunnen volgen.  
"Hij wilde dat ik de opdracht deed" zei de verschrikkelijk lelijke schreeuwende stem van Park.  
"En toen ik er bij was wilde hij dat ik jou assisteerde" zei Orlando.  
"O alsjeblieft doe je gewoonlijke taak maar dan is hij blij genoeg" zei ze en dronk haar boterbier in een teug op.  
"Wij weten in elk geval wat we moeten doen" zei een meisje die Madison herkende als Vilerina Comit, een erg actieve Dooddoener.  
"Goed" zei Park en iedereen behalve Orlando stond op en liep weg.  
"Harry ga jij achter da groepje aan dan blijf ik hier" zei Madison.  
"Is goed, ik vertrouw die Orlando niet helemaal" zei Harry en ging tegelijkertijd weg met het groepje Dooddoeners.  
"Oké, hoe gaat het tussen Draco en dat kreng" vroeg Park opeens en Madison moest moeite doen om zichzelf in te houden en niet op te staan en haar een dreun te geven.  
"Ze zijn weer bij elkaar" zei Orlando en keek Park aan.  
"Wij hadden een afspraak, je zorgt dat Draco terug naar mij komt en dan mag jij die Verrera houden. Als het niet lukt zullen we veel geld mis lopen en een goed liefdesleven" zei Park en Madisons mond hing even naar beneden van verbazing.  
"Luister, ik snap dat zijn ouders een hoge som hebben betaald voor het verleiden en het uit elkaar halen van die twee maar als het niet wilt lukken dan lukt het niet" zei Orlando.   
"Ik ben jaren samen met Draco geweest en ben hem aan die griet kwijt geraakt in nog geen maand tijd, maar ik ben nog steeds verliefd op hem en ik doe alles om hem terug te krijgen" zei ze alleen iets te hard zodat er een paar mensen op keken.  
"Ik vind Madison ook mooi en wil haar ook voor mezelf hebben en doe ook alles daarvoor maar zoals we het nu doen zal het niet lukken" zei Orlando.   
"Misschien kunnen we een liefdesdrankje maken" stelde Park voor maar Orlando schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Ze nemen volgens mij niets meer aan wat ik hen voorschotel" zei Orlando.  
"We kunnen misschien een van de twee ontvoeren en de ander laten denken dat diegene dood is en dat de een dan de ander verleid" zei Park maar alweer schudde Orlando zijn hoofd.  
"Dat zal ook niet werken" zei hij.  
"Nou wat werkt dan wel?" vroeg ze kwader dat Orlando al haar ideeën af wees.  
"We moeten Draco de orde uit werken en er voor zorgen dat ze elkaar nooit meer kunnen zien" legde Orlando uit.  
"Daar heb ik geen goed gevoel over" zei Park en voor de eerste keer in Madison's leven zag ze Park bezorgd kijken.  
"Probeer eerst maar de liefdesdrank en dan zien we wel verder" zei Park en ze stond op en liep weg zonder Orlando nog een blik waardig te geven. Ze vergat nu haar opdracht, Orlando stond op en Madison volgde hem. Hij liep Londen in en bij het eerste en beste moment riep ze Orlando.  
"Wie ben jij?" vroeg hij.   
"Iemand die in jou is geïnteresseerd" zei Madison en sleepte hem een steeg in, ze toverde zichzelf weer om in zichzelf en hield een verbaasde Orlando onder schot.  
"Madison" zei hij maar Madison gaf geen antwoord terug.  
"Jij laat mij en Draco met rust en die Park ook of anders doe ik iets waar ik de rest van mijn leven spijt van zal krijgen" zei Madison en dat was wat ze aan hem kwijt wil. Ze wilde weten dat er niet met haar te spotten viel. Zij was Madison Malfidus en niemand kon haar dat afnemen of bespotten.  
"Madison waar heb je het over" zei Orlando en Madison prikte haar toverstok in zijn nek.  
"Ik heb je net afgeluisterd bij de lekke ketel" zei ze en Orlando schrok.  
"Heb je mij begrepen?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ik heb je begrepen" zei hij en Madison trok haar stok terug en deed die in haar gewaad.  
"En als je toch zo naar Park toe gaat zeg dan dat ze nooit tussen Draco en mij kan komen even min als jij dan kan" zei Madison en met die woorden verschijnselde ze weer naar de Wegisweg terug want ze moest Harry zoeken.  
"Madison!" schreeuwde een bekende stem boven de menigte uit en toen ze zich om draaide zag ze Harry in zijn gewone gedaante aan komen.  
"Wat heb je gehoord?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ze willen iemand uit de orde ontvoeren maar ik heb niet gehoord wie" fluisterde Harry in Madison haar oor zodat niemand behalve zij het kon horen.  
"En jij?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik heb alleen gehoord dat Orlando en Park een plan hebben om mij en Draco uit elkaar te halen, maar ik heb Orlando op het hart gedrukt dat hij dat vooral niet moet proberen" fluisterde Madison en Harry lachte om haar.   
"Daar had ik bij moeten zijn" zei hij en Madison kon nu een klein glimlachje ook niet onderdrukken.  
"Maar denk je dat hij een verrader is?" vroeg Madison zachtjes aan Harry.  
"Dooddoeners blijven Dooddoeners ook al staan ze aan de andere kant" zei Harry en Madison knikte dat ze het begreep.  
"Wij bespioneren hen maar hun ook ons, daar valt niets aan te doen, overal zijn wel verraders" zei Harry iets harder.  
"Ja, dat is wel zo" zei Madison.   
"Maar zullen we weer naar huis gaan, Ron zit nog steeds met Elissa volgens mij" zei Madison en lachte bij het idee dat Ron, Elissa moest verzorgen.  
"Ja, laten we hem dan maar uit zijn lijden verlossen" zei Harry en samen verdwijnselden ze terug naar het Grimboutplein.

"Mama" schreeuwde Elissa toen ze thuis was, ze schopte Ron die haar vast had zodat hij haar los liet en ze rende naar Madison toe.  
"Elissa" zei Madison en ze aaide haar over haar haren waar nu twee vlechtjes in zaten.  
"Wie heeft die vlechtjes gemaakt?" vroeg Madison.  
"Emmerlien" zei ze en Madison moest lachen.  
"Dat doet ze wel mooi" zei ze en Elissa rende nu de deur uit en de trap op. Dat deed ze wel vaker dan wilde ze Madison even zien en ineens was ze weg.  
"Zo ben je nu aan kleine kinderen gewend?" vroeg Harry en gaf Ron een schouderklopje.   
"Ik moest altijd al op Ginny passen" zei Ron en met z'n drieën liepen ze de woonkamer binnen waar nu ook Fred en George bij waren gekomen.  
"Ron we gaan een welkomsfeest voor je geven" zei George met een grijns.  
"Meen je dat?" vroeg Ron en keek zijn broers omstebeurt aan.  
"Ja, anders zouden we het niet zeggen" zei Fred en op dat moment verschijnselde Draco binnen en ging achter Madison staan en knuffelde haar.  
"Draco kom eens" zei Madison en trok hem mee naar de keuken waar niemand was.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Draco toen hij het bezorgde gezicht van Madison zag.   
"Ik heb net Park met Orlando gezien en afgeluisterd omdat Harry en ik een klusje voor de orde deden, ze zeiden dat ze ons uit elkaar wilden halen en dat je ouders hen er voor betalen. Ik wilde je dit laten weten want niemand mag dit voor elkaar krijgen" zei Madison achter elkaar.  
"Het was ze bijna gelukt maar nu we dit weten lukt het nooit meer" zei Draco en reageerde anders dan Madison verwacht had.  
"Verbaast het je niet?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ik ken mijn ouders en ik ken Patty" zei Draco simpelweg.  
"Eigenlijk had ik zoiets kunnen verwachten van hun, ik kwam alleen te laat op het idee dat het zou kunnen" zei Draco en zoende Madison zoals hij in tijden niet had gedaan.


	31. De zoveelste moord

**Hoofdstuk 30  
De zoveelste moord**

Dit was het moment van de waarheid. Madison was met haar schouwersexamen bezig. Als ze dit examen zou halen zou ze derdegraads schouwer wezen. Ze wist dat het moeilijk kon worden om schouwer te worden aangezien haar man ex-Dooddoener was. Maar iedereen stond achter haar en dan Draco in het bijzonder. Hij had haar de laatste paar dagen een heleboel nieuwe spreuken bijgebracht die zelfs Hermelien niet allemaal wist. Hermelien had haar ook geholpen met spreuken en had met haar op de zolder geoefend die nadat Draco daar gevangen had gezeten nooit meer in gebruik is genomen.  
Maar nu zat ze te blokken om sommige spreuken te herinneren, ze had er veel gebruikt en gehoord, maar kon er maar niet op komen.

Welke spreuk kan je het best gebruiken als er iemand op je af komt en de lamspreuk gebruikt? Madison deed haar ogen dicht end acht na, deze spreuk had ze van Hermelien geleerd en gister nog behandeld.  
De schildspreuk Protego natuurlijk, dacht ze en schreef het snel op haar perkament neer. Dat was de laatste vraag, ze stond op en leverde het perkament in bij de hoofd van de schouwers.  
"Ik heb het rapport over je gelezen van Potter, hij verwacht heel wat van je. En als dit schriftelijke examen net zo goed is als je theorie examen dan kom je er wel" zei de vrouw net toen Madison dat alles had willen vragen.  
"Oké, bedankt mevrouw" zei Madison, ze pakte haar jas en verschijnselde naar het Grimboutplein waar het bloedheet was en ze haar jas meteen weer uit gooide.

"Hoe is het gegaan?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig toen Madison de huiskamer in wandelde waar het ondanks dat er een raam wijd open stond nog heter was dan in de gang.  
"Het hangt van mijn schriftelijke examen af" zei Madison en ze ging bij het raam staan dat open stond.  
"En heb je dat goed gedaan?" vroeg Hermelien die er ook bij was.  
"Ik denk het wel" zei Madison, ze vond zelf dat ze het examen aardig had gedaan maar het was zeker geen uitmuntend.  
"Mooi" zei Hermelien en lachte.   
"Is er nog nieuws binnen gekomen voor de orde?" vroeg Madison want er gingen geruchten ten ronde dat Voldemort duistere plannen aan het smeden was. Dat deed hij normaal ook al maar nu nog erger dan eerst. De orde hield in hun achterhoofd dat het met Harry te maken kon hebben en dat hét gevecht snel dichterbij kon komen. Maar ze hadden al enkele keren gedacht dat hét gevecht plaats zou vinden maar het was nog niet gekomen. Harry had gezegd dat hij zou vechten als de tijd er rijp voor was. Maar het gevecht zou toch snel plaats vinden, en het zou dan niet zo zijn dat de beide partijen elkaar een hand zouden geven en zeggen 'de best wint'.  
Nee, het gevecht zou plaats vinden wanneer ze het, het minst verwachtte. 

"Nee, nog geen nieuws" zei Hermelien.  
"Nou geen nieuws is goed nieuws" zei Harry en zo te zien dacht hij na. De laatste tijd was Harry erg van de kaart. Madison zou dat ook zijn geweest als zij Harry was geweest. Hij zou vermoord worden of een moordenaar worden.  
"Dat is zo, en zijn er ook geen nieuwe vermissingen?" vroeg Madison en weer schudde Hermelien haar hoofd.   
"Oké" zei Madison en ging bij het raam vandaan en ging zitten. Ondanks dat ze een dun hemptje aan had was het nog steeds warm.  
"Hermelien wil je even komen?" vroeg Ron die net in de deuropening was verschenen.  
"Ja, is goed" zei Hermelien en stond op en liep naar Ron toe, waarna ze samen naar boven gingen.   
"Zeg Harry zouden we geen tuintje aan kunnen leggen met magie ik heb ooit eens wat gelezen over…" Madison stopte en keek op net als Harry die gefascineerd naar haar zat te luisteren. Van boven kwam een luide gil van Hermelien. Harry en Madison stonden op en sprintte naar boven. Daar zagen ze Ron en Hermelien zoenend staan.  
"Hermelien wat gebeurd er?" vroeg Harry geschrokken al had Madison al door wat er gaande was. Hermelien liet Ron los die zo rood als een tomaat was geworden en schraapte haar keel.  
"Harry, Madison, Ron en ik gaan trouwen" zei ze vol trots en Hermelien liet Madison een prachtige ring zien.  
"Hermelien ik ben zo blij voor je" zei Madison en omhelsde haar. Harry stond letterlijk en figuurlijk met open mond te kijken wist niet te zeggen. In plaats van iets te zeggen liep hij naar Ron toe en keek hem blij aan.  
"Jongens" fluisterde Madison in het oor van Hermelien en aan de blik van Hermelien te zien dacht zij precies hetzelfde.

Ineens hoorde ze beneden het geluid dat er iemand verschijnselde. Iedereen liep snel naar beneden en zagen Draco staan.  
"O, ik dacht al dat er niemand thuis was. Er is een aanval geweest in een dreuzelwijk" legde Draco uit.  
"Wat voor dreuzelwijk?" vroeg Madison.   
"Madison je zult het niet leuk vinden om te horen, maar het huis van je moeder is aangevallen" zei Draco met een pijnlijk gezicht. En Madison kon geen woord meer uit brengen. Ze kon het dan wel slecht met haar moeder vinden de laatste tijd, het was en blijft je moeder.  
Draco sloeg een arm om haar heen en zij drukte zich tegen zijn schouder aan. Huilen kon ze niet, ze had er geen kracht voor.  
"Oké, we kunnen er het beste alleen heen gaan. Zonder jou" zei Harry maar toen herstelde Madison zich weer.  
"Nee, ik wil mee" zei Madison en keek Harry vastberaden aan. Ze wachtte niet op een antwoord, ze pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak en verdwijnselde naar haar oude huis dat er net nog zo bij stond als altijd, afgezien dat alles aan de binnen kant zwart was en er een hele menigte mensen omheen stond. Ook zag ze zelfs een filmploeg en ze was blij dat ze in een hoek was verschijnseld. Net toen ze naar de menigte mensen toe wilde lopen verschenen Draco, Harry, Hermelien en Ron.  
"Madison we komen je steunen" zei Harry.  
"Dank je" zei ze en ze liepen naar de mensen toe.  
"Sodeknetter wat is dat?" vroeg Ron en keek naar de cameraman.  
"Ik heb geen idee" zei Malfidus en beide liepen ze op de camera af.  
"Oké, het voordeel is dat die twee hun oorlog met elkaar even staken maar het nadeel is dat het live op televisie word uitgezonden" zei Madison en liep snel achter de twee jongens aan op de voet gevolgd door Harry en Hermelien.  
"Kom terug" riep Hermelien toen ze dichtbij de filmploeg waren en ze hun aandacht hadden getrokken.   
"Madison Verrera, de dochter van de dode vrouw Elizabeth Verrera. Madison hoe weet je over de dood van je moeder en hoe ben je zo snel mogelijk gekomen. Volgens de buurt had je al tijden ruzie met je moeder, wat wil je daar over vertellen?" de vrouw die commentaar gaf kwam met de microfoon de kant van Madison op. De vrouw had alles zo snel gezegd dat Madison even niet wist wat ze moest zeggen en met volle mond een camera voor haar gezicht geduwd kreeg. Harry en Draco die eerst nog voor haar hadden gestaan werden weggeduwd door de menigte buurtbewoners die naar het schouwspel kwamen kijken en alleen Harry en Hermelien stonden naast haar.  
"U heeft uw huiswerk goed gedaan" zei Hermelien en nu richtte de camera en de vrouw zich op haar.  
"En hoe heet jij?" vroeg de vrouw vriendelijk en ontblootte haar lelijke gele tanden alsof ze het tegen een kind van vijf had.  
"Ik ben haar woordvoerder Hermelien Griffel en ze moet nu door" zei Hermelien op een zakelijke toon en duwde Hermelien langs de media en de halve buurt die was komen kijken.   
"Wilt u dan iets zeggen over de gebeurtenissen?" vroeg de vrouw en nu was Hermelien degene die een microfoon onder haar neus kreeg gedrukt.  
"Nee" zei ze heihard en op dat moment duwde ze Madison naar voren en duwde ze haar het publiek door.  
"Goed gedaan" fluisterde ze tegen Hermelien en Hermelien kreeg een kleur maar bleef haar door duwen.  
Draco en Ron stonden voor Madison's ouderlijk huis te wachten (er was bijna twee meter tussen hen)  
"Kom" zei Madison en ze stapte over het rood witte lint heen dat om haar huis heen was gespannen om het gebied af te zetten.  
Ze liep het paadje op voor haar huis en zag dat de deur uit de deurpost wasgeslagen.  
"We kunnen ten minste makkelijk naar binnen" zei Madison en stapte naar binnen en schrok toen ze binnen stapte. Niet alleen was het nog warmer binnen dan dat het buiten was maar het stonk er ook erg. De muren waren zwart van het roet en de spullen waren zwart of verkoold. Ze hoorde dat haar vrienden haar volgde en ze greep naar de hand van Draco. Ze wist niet wat ze binnen zou aantreffen. Ook hier was geen deur meer om open te maken en toen ze naar binnen stapte zag ze een heel team in huis.  
"Het spijt me, dit is verboden gebied" zei een man midden vijftig met zwart haar en een snorretje.  
"Mijn moeder woonde hier dus ik heb nog alle rechten om hier te komen" zei Madison en de man die anders was dan de andere leden die in 'haar' huiskamer stonden liep naar haar toe.  
"Dan spijt het me te moeten zeggen dat uw moeder dood is" zei de man en Madison stond het huilen nader dan het lachen. Ze keek naar een centraal punt op de grond en dacht na. Het was nu officieel, haar moeder was dood, ze zou haar nooit meer terug zien. Nooit meer goedendag kunnen zeggen en nooit meer verwijten kunnen maken. Vele momenten kwamen naar boven. Van de dag dat ze samen met haar moeder door het park liep en ze in het meertje was gevallen toen ze vier was tot aan het moment dat haar moeder Draco niet mocht. Ze kon het nooit meer goed maken.  
Tranen brandde nu in haar ogen en ze draaide zich om haar Draco en duwde haar hoofd tegen zijn schouders. Een traan gleed vanuit haar ogen over haar wang op de grond. Draco troostte haar en Madison snikte. Ze moest sterk zijn.  
Op dat moment veegde ze haar tranen weg en stond weer rechtop.  
"Sorry" zei ze.  
"Het geeft niet ik heb al ergere gevallen mee gemaakt" zei de man en lachte vriendelijk.  
"Ik ben rechercheur Morphis" zei hij en stak zijn hand uit.  
"Ik ben Madison Malfidus en dit is mijn man Draco Malfidus en de mensen die op de gang staan zijn goede vrienden" zei Madison maar toen ze achterom keek zag ze niemand staan en schudde de hand van de man maar.  
"Oké" zei hij.  
"Wat doet een rechercheur hier?" vroeg Madison aan de man.  
"Er zijn sporen dat uw moeder misschien vermoord is, maar als we meer weten hoort u daar meer van" zei de man en ging een stapje opzij om een vlek op de muur te bekijken. Toen zag Madison haar moeder. Ze lag verbrand op de grond. Haar huid was bruin en van haar gezicht was niet veel over. Hier en daar lagen haren van haar verspreid. Madison kon dit niet aan zien.  
Ze groette de rechercheur en ging de deur uit waarna ze haar vrienden op de gang trof.  
"Zag je haar?" vroeg ze aan Draco die knikte.  
Madison richtte zich nu op de kast. Ze herinnerde zich iets, ze probeerde de la open te trekken en dat lukte (al vielen de handvaten er af)  
Ze haalde een fotoalbum tevoorschijn. Dat was het fotoboek waar ze Maria als baby in had herkend. Ze wilde alles beter bekijken en dit was misschien wel alles wat er van vroeger over was. Naar boven durfde ze al helemaal niet, daar zou het zeker erger zijn dan beneden.  
"Gaat het?" vroeg Ron overbodig en klopte Madison op haar schouder.   
"Natuurlijk niet" zei Harry.  
"Het gaat wel, ik wil alleen zo snel mogelijk naar huis" zei ze en haar oog viel iets wat glimde op de grond. Ze bukte en raapte het op.  
"Wat is dat?" vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig die had gezien dat Madison bukte.  
"Het is een ring" zei ze en bekeek hem grondig.  
"Hij is niet van mij en mijn moeder, misschien wel van de dader" zei Madison en stopte het snel in haar zak.  
"Eerst naar huis" zei ze tegen de blikken. En snel liepen ze door de menigte mensen heen en verdwijnselde in een hoekje weer stilletjes terug naar huis. 

"Wanneer zal die oorlog over zijn?" vroeg Madison. Ze lag zoals gewoonlijk met Draco in bed, ze lag half op hem en haar hoofd rustte in zijn nek.  
"As de heer van het duister verslagen is" zei Draco doodsimpel.  
"En hoeveel slachtoffers moeten er nog vallen?" vroeg ze.  
"Ik weet het niet" en Madison hoorde iets van bezorgdheid in zijn blik.  
"Je mist ze hè" fluisterde Madison.  
"Wie?" vroeg Draco en ze voelde hem fronsen.  
"Je ouders" zei zij nu doodsimpel en Draco zuchtte.   
"Ik mis ze net zo erg als jij dejouwe" zei Draco en Madison hoorde in zijn stem dat, dat echt zo was.  
"Waarvoor ga je niet stiekem naar ze toe?" vroeg Madison. Even dacht Draco na en kwam toen met een antwoord.  
"Dan stel ik mijn vader voor een keuze. Alle Dooddoeners hebben de opdracht mij te vermoorden dus ook mijn vader. Dus als hij mij weer ziet moet hij me vermoorden of in de problemen komen" legde Draco uit en Madison snapte alles. Zelf had ze ook niet terug gegaan al wenste ze nu dat ze wel was terug gegaan om haar moeder te beschermen n het goed te maken.  
"Maar je moeder is geen Dooddoener, waarvoor ga je niet alleen naar haar toe?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ik weet zeker dat mijn vader meer in de buurt van haar is om haar te beschermen dan eerst en als ik hem tegen kom heb ik een probleem" zei Draco.  
"Nooit gedacht dat ik bang zou zijn voor mijn eigen vader" voegde hij er aan toe en schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Maar hij zou je toch niet echt vermoorden?" vroeg Madison geschokt.  
"Zijn trouw aan de heer van het duister is erg groot, ik zou het niet weten" zei Draco.  
"Hij zou vast zijn eigen zoon niet vermoorden" zei Madison en moest er niet aan denken dat zij Elissa moest vermoorden.  
"Hij heeft al veel dingen moeten opofferen de laatste jaren. Eigenlijk verschillen Dooddoeners en ordeleden niet veel van elkaar. Dooddoeners dienen uit angst en ordeleden kennen geen angst en zijn er ook tegen" legde Draco uit.  
"Eigenlijk is dat wel zo. Maar ik kan me niet voorstellen dat mensen het leuk vinden om te moorden" zei Madison.   
"De meeste Dooddoeners zijn tegen Modderbloedjes en dreuzels net als de heer van het duister, maar ik ben nog nooit een Dooddoener tegen gekomen die moorden leuk vond. Of je moet mijn tante Bella meerekenen. Die vond martelen en moorden heerlijk" zei Draco.  
"Ja" zei Madison en zuchtte en dacht even terug aan het moment dat zij haar had vermoord.  
"Toch vind ik dat je naar je moeder moet gaan" zei Madison en het werd stil in de donkere slaapkamer. Madison sloeg haar armen om Draco heen en hij om haar en niet veel tijd later vielen ze in slaap.


	32. Het mysterie van de ring

**Hoofdstuk 31  
Het Mysterie van de Ring**

Het was een heerlijke nazomerdag. Vandaag was de dag dat Ron en Hermelien gingen trouwen. Madison en Harry waren als getuige gevraagd en Elissa was samen met de zoon van Fleur gevraagd (die alweer zwanger was) om bruidsmeisje en bruidsjonker te wezen. Ron had er ook pijnlijk op moeten toezien dat Hermelien, Draco had uitgenodigd op 'zijn trouwen'.  
Het feest zou op het nest werden gehouden.  
In al die jaren was Madison er nog nooit geweest en was dus hartstikke zenuwachtig. Niet alleen was dit het eerste trouwfeestje dat ze samen met Draco zou bezoeken, ook zou dit weer herinneringen naar boven halen van het primitieve trouwen van Madison.  
Madison zat nu samen met Draco in haar kamer. Zij zat op bed en was bezig met het haar van Elissa in te vlechten en Draco deed zijn galagewaad goed voor de spiegel.

"Toch heb ik er geen goed gevoel over" zei Draco zonder Madison aan te kijken.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg Madison die haar ogen nog steeds gericht had op het haar van Elissa.  
"Nou dat het zo open en bloot word gehouden" zei Draco en draaide zich om en kwam naast zijn vrouw en dochter zitten.  
"De halve orde zit daar en er kunnen er meer opgeroepen worden" zei Madison en deed een elastiekje om het haar van Elissa.  
"Ja, maar zullen die wel op tijd komen?" vroeg Draco.  
"Wij zijn er ook nog hoor, de halve orde is al uitgenodigd" zei Madison en streek haar blousetje plat en zette Elissa op de grond.  
"Ja, maar laten we hopen dat er niets gebeurd" zei Madison, ze zoende Draco en liep met Elissa naar beneden. Daar zat het al stampvol met feestgangers aangezien het nog maar 10 uur 's ochtends was.  
"Madison!" schreeuwde iemand en toen Madison om keek zag ze Harry in zijn galagewaad aankomen.   
"Moesten wij niet eerder bij het nest wezen?" vroeg hij en keek op zijn horloge.  
"Ja, nu je het zegt" zei ze en keek geschrokken op haar eigen horloge.  
"Draco ik ga, ik neem Elissa meteen mee. Ik zie je op de ceremonie" zei Madison maar voordat Draco ook maar één verwijt had kunnen maken werd hij al volop op zijn mond gepakt door Madison.  
"Is goed" zei hij en raakte de wang van Madison even aan en voordat hij het wist waren zijn vrouw en dochter weg.

"O Madison wat ben ik blij dat je er bent" zei Hermelien en omhelsde Madison.  
"Nou lang ben ik niet weg geweest hoor" zei Madison en Hermelien liet haar weer los. Ze had een prachtige witte jurk aan zonder mouwen en versiersels wat haar prachtig stond. In haar, haar had ze een witte bloem met frutseltjes er aan wat prachtig stond in haar golvende bruine haar.   
"Hermelien je bent prachtig" zei ze. Ze waren in de kamer van Ginny die zelf ook mee hielp samen met Fleur. Ook haar zoon was er, die kon net lopen en liep door de hele kamer heen met Elissa achter hem aan om er op te wijzen wat wel en niet mocht.  
"Dank je" zei ze en ze bloosde.  
"Kom weer zitten dan maak ik je make-up kompleet" zei Fleur die met een kwastje van de oogschaduw in haar hand stond te wachten.  
"Ja, ik kom Fleur" zei Hermelien en ze ging snel weer op de stoel voor de spiegel van Ginny zitten die was versierd met kleine frutseltjes.  
"Je bent laat" zei Ginny, ze had een bruin topje aan dat haar prachtig stond. Iedereen die ze had gezien had dat soort kleren aan. Madison zelf had een roze blousje aan met een spijkerrok. Ze had medelijden met de mannen die in dit warme weer met een galagewaad moesten komen. Eigenlijk moesten de dames volgens de etiquette in een lange jurk komen maar omdat Ron en Hermelien iedereen op het hart had gedrukt dat niet te doen was iedereen in dit soort kledij gekomen. Madison was daar hartstikke blij om. Ze had wel een paar jurken hangen maar die waren niet bepaald dun.  
"Ik was de tijd vergeten" zei Madison en ze liep naar het raam.  
De hele tuin was versierd. Op het gras twee groepen van wel honderd stoelen. In het midden liep een witte loper en de zijkanten waren versierd met roze bloemen. Aan het eind van de loper stond een altaar met twee stoelen. Madison had altijd al gedroomd van deze bruiloft. Maar door de omstandigheden had ze nooit zo kunnen trouwen.  
"Madison" zei Hermelien en Madison schrok wakker uit haar overpeinzingen en keek van de tuin naar Hermelien die er door Fleur als een prinses uit zag.  
"Sorry, ik was er niet bij wat zei je?" vroeg ze.  
"Het jurkje voor Elissa en het pakje voor Illias liggen nog beneden, wil je die even pakken?"   
Madison gehoorzaamde en ging naar beneden om het te halen. 

Madison stond nu naast het altaar waar een hogepriester achter stond, aan de andere kant van het altaar stond Harry die de ringen vast had. Even keken ze elkaar zenuwachtig aan. De ceremonie kon elk moment beginnen. Er waren al veel gasten gekomen. Dwaaloog Dolleman, die Madison al een hele tijd niet gezien had was er en ook. Hagrid met madame Mallemour en Harid's broertje waren niet te missen, al had Harry verteld dat Ron daar niet erg blij mee zou wezen. Remus en Tops waren aanwezig en natuurlijk de hele familie Wemel plus aanhang. Ook had Harry verteld dat er oude vrienden van Zweinstein waren zoals Simon Filister, Marcel Lubbermans en Daan Thomas. Marcel kon ze al maar het leek wel eeuwen geleden sinds ze elkaar hadden ontmoet.  
Wat collega's van het ministerie waren komen kijken en de familie van Hermelien was er die groter leek dan hij was. Wat vriendinnnen van haar waren mee gekomen en Harry had verteld dat er een aantal professors van Zweinstein aanwezig waren geweest en natuurlijk waren Orlando en Draco er. De rest van de zaal was gevuld met verre familie en vrienden uit de orde van de feniks.   
Ineens begon de muziek te spelen en kwamen Elissa en Illias aan lopen. Elissa die veel beter kon lopen dan Illias ging voorop en trok alle aandacht. Ze lachte lief en gooide langzaam en sierlijk met de bloemblaadjes.  
Ze leek meer op haar vader dan ze dacht om alle aandacht te krijgen, dacht ze. Toen ze even naar Draco keek zag ze dat hij ook met rots naar zijn dochter keek die alle aandacht van het publiek kreeg. Onder een 'oh' en 'ah' liep ze naar Madison toen en bleef ze bij haar staan net als Illias (al was Elissa niet zo blij dat hij bij haar kwam staan)  
Een paar seconden later kwamen Ron en Hermelien de loper op gelopen. Hermelien straalde alle schoonheid van haar af en iedereen vond haar zo te zien beeldschoon. Dat kon ook niet anders dacht ze. Ron die arm in arm naast haar liep was zo te zien verbaasd dat er zo veel mensen op zijn bruiloft waren gekomen dat hij Draco helemaal was vergeten want dagen had hij er over gezeurd dat hij hem niet op zijn bruiloft wilde hebben.  
Madison had een grote glimlach op haar mond. Twee van haar beste vrienden gingen trouwen.  
Uiteindelijk gingen ze voor het althaar zitten en begon de dienst. Het duurde best lang, aangezien Madison de hele tijd moest blijven staan.

"Geef jij Madison Malfidus, toestemming voor deze twee geliefden om ze te laten trouwen en in de eeuwigheid aan elkaar verbonden te zijn?" vroeg de hogepriester.   
"Ja" zei ze en nu werd dezelfde vraag aan Harry gesteld. Deze dienst had een geestelijke invloed maar niet helemaal. Hermelien en Ron trouwden ook voor het ministerie van toverkunst, iets wat Draco en zij niet hadden gedaan. Madison had eigenlijk heel graag haar trouwen over willen doen, vooral nu ze dit allemaal zag. Op z'n minst wou ze een feestje.  
Ineens stond iedereen op en hoorde Madison geklap. Madison werd uit haar trance gehaald en klapte ook. Ron en Hermelien zoende elkaar nu en lieten elkaar uiteindelijk met tegenzin weer los.  
Na dat stond iedereen op en liepen naar Ron en Hermelien toe. Madison tilde Elissa en Illias snel op voordat ze weg zouden lopen en weg zouden lopen en bracht ze naar binnen. Zelf liep ze nu weer naar buiten toe, op zoek naar Draco.  
"Zocht je mij?" zei ineens een stem achter haar en ze zag Draco met Orlando staan.   
"Nee, ik zocht iemand anders" zei ze plagerig en ging naar Draco toe.  
"Het lijkt er anders verdacht veel op dat je mij zocht en me nu hebt gevonden" zei Draco plagerig terug naar Madison.  
"Nou laten we het er daar maar op houden" zei ze.   
"Heb je Ron en Hermelien al geluk gewenst?" vroeg Madison en schoot in de lach. Dit was een onbetaalde blik die Draco nu trok. Als Draco aan twee mensen wel een hekel had waren het Ron en Hermelien wel en nu moest hij hen geluk wensen.  
"Laat maar ik breng je geluk wel over" zei ze, ze gaf hem een zoen en ging op zoek naar Ron en Hermelien.  
De stoelen waren inmiddels al opgeruimd en hadden plaats gemaakt met tafels vol heerlijk eten persoonlijk klaargemaakt door mevrouw Wemel zelf. Magie had zo zijn voor en nadelen dacht Madison en aanschouwde hoe snel de stoelen wel niet waren verdwenen.  
Ze liep naar Ron en Hermelien toe die serieus in gesprek waren met Tops en Lupos.  
"Gefeliciteerd" zei Madison tegen de twee.  
"Dank je" zeiden ze in koor en Madison pakte Hermelien haar hand, daar zat een mooie gouden ring om met drie kleine diamantjes.  
"Zo dus dit is eindelijk het bewijs dat je getrouwd bent" zei Madison en Hermelien bloosde.  
"Ja, al ben ik wel wat later dan jou" zei ze.  
"Ja, maar zo veel later ook niet hoor" zei Madison en ze lachte.  
"Hermelien wil je even komen?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel en Hermelien ging naar haar toe. Zelf ging Madison weer terug naar Draco die duister met Orlando praatte. 

"Ik verwacht inderdaad niet dat het lang meer duurt" zei Draco en Orlando knikte.  
"Nee, ik ook niet, kijk Potter die is in topconditie en de heer van het duister ook.  
"Nou we zullen zien" zei Madison en de twee jongens schrokken zich dood.  
"Madison ik wist niet dat je daar stond" zei Draco met een nog steeds geschrokken gezicht.  
"Ik sta er ook maar net" zei ze en ze liepen naar elkaar toe.

's Avonds danste zij en Draco de sterren van de hemel. Het was een heerlijke avond die niet al te koud was en de sterren waren prachtig aan de hemel.  
Er stond romantisch muziek aan. Zij en Draco waren aan het schuifelen net als meer gasten die aanwezig waren. Al veel mensen waren weg maar het was nog steeds druk. Eigenlijk wilde Madison tegen de middag al naar huis gaan omdat ze het mysterie van de ring wilde oplossen. Ze was er al tijden mee bezig om uit te zoeken waar die ring vandaan kwam. Ze was zelfs met Hermelien naar de gewone en tovenaars bibliotheek geweest. Maar omdat ze een van de belangrijkste gasten was kon ze niet zomaar weg. Ze legde haar hoofd nu tegen de schouder van Draco aan. Ze was doodmoe en begon het nu wel koud te krijgen.  
"Draco zullen we zo gaan?" vroeg Madison.  
"Ja, is goed" zei hij en ze stopte met dansen.  
"Hermelien, ik ga naar huis" zei Madison tegen Hermelien die even op een stoel was gaan zitten en wat zat te drinken.  
"Is goed Madison" zei Hermelien en ze knuffelde elkaar en toen gingen Draco en Madison snel naar binnen om Elissa op te halen. Die hadden ze op bed gelegd omdat ze moe en vervelend werd.   
"Verdwijnsel jij met haar?" vroeg Madison fluisterend aan Draco en die schudde van ja. Hij pakte Elissa op en verschijnselde met haar naar het Grimboutplein.

"Blijf je nu de hele avond met die ring bezig?" vroeg Draco een half uur later. Hij was alvast in bed gekropen terwijl Madison onder een schemerlampje 'ringen en hun geschiedenis' aan het lezen was.  
"Draco de eigenaar van deze ring heeft mijn moeder vermoord" zei Madison en keek niet om.   
"Laat mij dan helpen" zei Draco en stond op en ging achter haar staan.  
"Nee, Hermelien heeft het ook al aangeboden maar ik wil het zelf oplossen" zei Madison, ze legde nu haar boek meer en hield de handen van Draco vast terwijl ze bleef zitten.  
"Is dat de ring?" vroeg Draco en hij pakte de ring van het bureau af en bekeek het.  
"Ja" zei Madison en Draco had een geschrokken gezicht.  
"Madison, deze ring is van mijn vader"


	33. De onverwachte aanval

**Hoofdstuk 32  
De Onverwachte Aanval**

"Madison blijf hier!" schreeuwde Draco. Madison die was flauw gevallen nadat ze het nieuws had gehoord was weer bij kennis en had enorme hoofdpijn en daarbij wildeze ook nog eens zo snel mogelijk op staan.  
"Nee, ik ga mijn moeder wreken" zei ze en Draco hield haar handen vast zodat ze niet weg kon.  
"Zodat ik mijn vader kan wreken?" vroeg hij en voor de eerste keer in haar leven vond ze dat Draco eng deed.  
"Dat zou je nooit doen" zei Madison en probeerde zich los te rukken.   
"Ik misschien niet maar ik heb nog meer familie, en denk je dat mijn vader zich meteen gewonnen geeft? Hij zal terug vechten en hij kan dat nog beter dan mij" zei Draco bezorgd en Madison dacht na. Als alle familieleden zoals Draco en zijn vader waren kon ze inderdaad in de problemen komen.  
"Dat kan me niets schelen, hij heeft ook mijn vader vermoord" zei ze en op dat Moment had ze een hand los en zo ging de andere hand nog makkelijker los. Ze rukte zich los maar Draco was sneller, hij pakte zijn toverstok en deed de deur snel op slot. Toen Madison haar toverstok pakte ontwapende Draco haar snel en ze keek hem verwijtend aan.

"Madison ik laat je gaan als ik met je mee mag" zei hij en raapte haar toverstok op.   
"Draco laat me alsjeblieft alleen gaan" zei ze maar Draco verroerde zich niet.  
Zou ze het eigenlijk wel durven om iemand te vermoorden? Schoot haar opeens te binnen. Zonder toverstok zou ze in ieder geval niet ver komen.  
"Oké, kom maar mee" zei ze en ze kreeg haar toverstok terug. Wat zou Draco van plan zijn. Madison wist bijna zeker dat Draco haar wilde verhinderen. Dat had ze zelf ook gedaan. Ze zat gewoon in een lastig pakket, haar vader en moeder waren vermoord door haar eigen schoonvader.  
Madison snapte ook wel dat zijn leven wel op het spel stond en dat hij niet blij was met haar in de familie, maar moest je dan diegene zoveel pijn geven? 

Ze liep nu op de gang, niemand was thuis behalve hen dus hoefde ze niet stil te doen. Madison had een idee gekregen. Een duivels idee, maar in iedere geval een idee. Draco liep naast haar en vertrouwde haar blindelings, aan de ene kant vond ze het niet leuk om dat vertrouwen te beschadigen maar een ander idee had ze niet   
"Petrificus totalus!" schreeuwde ze ineens en raakte Draco. Het was haar nooit gelukt om hem met een spreuk te raken omdat hij veel beter in spreuken was en meer ervaring had.  
Ze had het met pijn in het hart gedaan en Draco keek haar verwijtend aan.  
"Sorry" zei ze en sprak een zweefspreuk over hem uit. Ze legde hem zo stijf als een plank op hun bed.  
"Jij had hetzelfde gedaan in mijn plaats" zei ze en plots ging de deur open en kwam Harry binnen. Madison was zo geschrokken dat ze haar toverstaf op hem had gericht maar deed die snel weer naar beneden.  
"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij en keek naar een verstijfde Malfidus.  
"Dat leg ik een andere keer wel uit" zei Madison, ze bukte over het bed en kuste hem op zijn verstijfde mond. Ze verbeeldde zich dat ze trillingen van zijn stem in zijn mond hoorde maar negeerde die.  
"Nee, nu!" riep een zenuwachtige Harry. Madison kon Harry goed genoeg om te weten dat ze hem niet om kon praten en besloot het maar uit te legen, maar niet waar Draco bij was.  
Madison liep langs Harry heen naar de gang en liep met hem naar beneden  
"Ik heb de moordenaar van mijn moeder gevonden, het is dezelfde als mijn vader. Lucius Malfidus" zei Madison en Harry was geschokt toen hij dat hoorde.   
"En nu ga je hem vermoorden?" vroeg Harry maar daar kon Madison geen antwoord op geven. Ze had nog steeds geen antwoord op de vraag: durfde ze het wel.  
Aan de ene kant was het wel de moordenaar van je ouders en voelde ze wraakgevoelens en pijn. Maar aan de andere kant was het aangetrouwde familie van haar en was en bleef het een mens.  
"Je weet niet of je het durft" zei Harry en keek Madison met een vriendelijk gezicht aan  
"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg ze.  
"Omdat ik ook jaren met die vraag in mijn hoofd zit" zei Harry en Madison herinnerde zich de profetie dat Harry Voldemort moest vermoorden.  
"Dat was ik vergeten" zei ze zacht en ze kon zweren dat er een rode blos op haar wangen verscheen, maar dat kon je gelukkig door de duisternis niet zien.   
"Geeft niet" zei Harry terug en Madison liep door naar de deur en Harry volgde haar.  
"Waarvoor volg je me?" vroeg ze.   
"Omdat ik bij je blijf, dadelijk gebeurt er wat met je" zei Harry.  
"Is goed" zei ze, het was altijd goed om hulp bij je te hebben en een goede vriend in plaats van iemand die je probeerde te verhinderen. Harry was daarbij ook nog een goede schouwer. 

Madison deed zachtjes de deur open en stapte samen met Harry naar buiten. De zon kwam net op. Misschien was dit wel de laatste zonsopkomst die ze zou zien. Toen ze daar aan dacht draaide haar maag een driedubbele salto.  
"Waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Harry en liepen over straat.  
"Laten we eerst het ouderlijk huis van mijn man proberen" zei Madison.  
"Waar ligt dat?" vroeg Harry die meteen snapte wat Madison bedoelde.  
"Ik kan het niet uitleggen hou je maar aan mij vast" zei Madison.  
"Is goed" zei Harry, ze zochten een klein steegje op en daar verschijnselde Madison naar Landhuis Malfidus.  
"Wouw het is groter dan ik dacht" zei Harry en keek naar het enorme huis dat voor hem stond. Ze waren achter een bosje verschijnseld zodat ze niet op zouden vallen, al betwijfelde Madison dat op dit uur van de dag.  
"Kom" zei ze en liep naar de deur, zonder te kloppen deed ze die open en liepen ze naar binnen.  
Het was stil, ze hoorde niks anders dan de stilte die iedereen gek zou maken als je er te lang naar luisterde. Ze liepen door en Harry keek om zich heen. Waarschijnlijk was hij net zo verbaasd over de grootte als zij de eerst keer was geweest.  
"Zie ik dat goed, Madison!" riep een stem en Madison duwde Harry snel achter een groot beeld dat de zijkant van de grote hal sierde.   
Madison keek om en zag de vrouw des huizes Narcissa Malfidus op haar af komen.  
"Ja" kon ze nog maar net uit brengen want ze werd al platgeknuffeld door de vrouw wat Madison niet kon geloven. Een vrouw die haar eerst intens had gehaat stond haar nu te knuffelen. Zo te zien had zij er veel minder moeite mee om haar te accepteren dan haar man, maar zou ze dat nog steeds doen na vanavond?   
"Het spijt me, je zal me nu wel raar vinden. Maar ik accepteer je en het kan me niets schelen wat deze stomme oorlog er van vind. Door die oorlog ben ik mijn zoon kwijt en mijn man is er ook weinig. Ik word gek van de stilte. Ik weet heus dat het voor mijn eigen bestwil is maar ik word haast gek" ratelde ze in een stuk door en liet Madison los. Eigenlijk had ze het best met haar te doen als ze het zo allemaal vertelde. Zo alleen in dit landhuis met alleen huiselven als kameraden.  
"Het geeft allemaal niet ik snap u wel" zei ze ookal vergat Madison nog steeds niet dat ze haar geprobeerd had te vergiftigen en zich had voorgenomen om geen drinken meer van haar aan te nemen.  
"Maar wat brengt jouw hier op dit uur?" vroeg ze opeens en Madison stond even met haar mond vol tanden. Ze was helemaal vergeten dat het in de krieken van de ochtend was en dat Narcissa haar ochtendjas droeg.  
"Ik had een bericht van Draco, hij wilde zeggen dat hij u erg mist en dat hij hoopt dat de oorlog snel afgelopen is" loog ze en vond dat het best geloofwaardig over kwam.  
"Oké, maar dat verklaard nog niet waarom je zo vroeg bent" zei ze en daar was Madison al bang voor geweest.  
"Nou hij vertelde me dat u heel eenzaam was en dacht dat hij me het beste 's ochtends kon sturen" verzon ze snel en weer vond ze dat het geloofwaardig genoeg over kwam.  
"Oké" zei ze en slikte de smoes.  
"Kom anders een kop koffie drinken" zei ze en voor het eerst in Madison's leven zag ze haar lachen.   
"Nou ik had nog een boodschap voor uw man, is die ook thuis?" vroeg ze n Narcissa schudde haar hoofd  
"Hij kreeg een opdracht van de heer van het duister" zei ze.  
"Oké, dan kom ik later wel terug" zei ze en liep langzaam richting de deur. Even was Madison bang dat ze haar naar buiten wou brengen maar gelukkig keerde ze zich om en liep weg.  
"Harry kon snel" zei ze en Harry kwam tevoorschijn.  
"Hoe zielig kunnen mensen zijn?" vroeg hij en trok een gezicht dat Madison niet snel zou vergeten.  
"Ja, ik weet het maar we moeten hier weg voordat zij er achter komt waarvoor ik hier werkelijk ben geweest" zei Madison en snel rende ze ongezien naar buiten en verschijnselde naar de Wegisweg die uitgestorven was.

"Wat gaan we nu doen?" vroeg Harry en keek Madison vragend aan.  
"Ik weet het niet" zei Madison die ten einde raad was. Hoe moest je iemand vinden die overal kon zijn?   
"Ik zou niet te veel doen en je vooral geen zorgen maken" zei een duivelse stem achter hen die Madison maar al te goed herkende en aan Harry's gezicht te zien herkende hij die ook.  
Snel draaide ze zich om en stonden oog in oog met Voldemort. Zou het gevecht nu komen?  
"Ik luister niet naar jou commando's" zei Harry spottend met opgeheven toverstok. Madison hield haar toverstok ook stevig in haar hand vast, ze verwachtte ieder moment een aanval van hem.  
"Later bedenken je, je misschien" zei Voldemort en vuurde een spreuk op Harry af die hij snel blokkeerde. Het ging zelfs zo snel dat Madison geen idee had welke spreuk de twee hadden afgevuurd al had ze niet het gevoel dat het allerdaagse spreuken waren geweest.  
"Zo dus je hebt eindelijk leren vechten" zei Voldemort en vuurde een spreuk af op Madison, die blokkeerde de spreuk ook en schoot hem met haar telekinese terug. Soms was het heel handig om een vredeskind te zijn.  
"En ook mevrouwtje Malfidus heeft leren vechten" zei hij en lachte in zichzelf al kon Madison er geen lach of traan om laten.  
"Dat heeft ze zeker" zei ze terug en vuurde de Cruciatusvloek op hem af die Voldemort helaas handig ontweek.  
"Dus jij wilt met onvergeeflijke vloekjes pelen, Crucio!" schreeuwde hij en nu kon Madison de straal niet ontwijken, ze werd in haar borst geraakt en een onvergetelijke pijn ging door haar heen. Ze schreeuwde het uit en even dacht ze dat ze het loodje zou leggen, maar ineens stopte de spreuk. Harry had een spreuk op Voldemort afgevuurd en nu richtte hij alles op hem. Madison die net op wilde staan verschenen er andere mensen. Even was ze bang dat het alleen Dooddoeners zouden wezen maar toen ze goed keek zag ze dat er inderdaad eerst een paar Dooddoeners waren verschenen maar dat er later ook een paar ordeleden waren verschenen.  
Onder de Dooddoeners zaten de beste en trouwste Dooddoeners onder andere de man die ze de hele avond al zocht: Lucius Malfidus. Onder de ordeleden zag ze tot haar verbazing het pas getrouwde stel Ron en Hermelien, maar ook Tops en Remus waren van de partij. Ze zag zo zeven stellen vechten van de mensen die waren gekomen.  
"Madison" zei een stem achter haar en ze schrok.


	34. Een laatst gegeven kus

**Hoofdstuk 33  
Een laatste gegeven kus**

Madison draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Draco.  
"Gelukkig heb je het gene nog niet gedaan dat je wou doen" zei hij en omhelsde haar net zo hevig als zijn moeder net had gedaan. Madison deed haar ogen open die ze een kort moment had dicht gedaan en schrok zich meteen een ongeluk. Er kwam een spreuk op Draco en haar af. Ze leviteerde omhoog en hield Draco vast die zich een ongeluk schrok.  
Al snel landde ze weer en begonnen ze zij aan zij te vechten met verschillende Dooddoeners.   
"Hoe is het je gelukt om ontsteend te worden?" vroeg ze en vuurde een spreuk af die mistte.  
"Door Orlando, je had geen rekening gehouden dat hij ook nog thuis was" zei Draco en Madison kon zich wel voor haar kop staan dat ze daar niet aan gedacht had. Gelukkig was het goed afgelopen.  
"En hoe heb je me gevonden?" vroeg Madison weer en ontweek snel een spreuk.  
"Je sporen volgen" zei Draco simpelweg maar Madison kon het zich niet voorstellen dat ze sporen had achter gelaten. Ineens raakte een onbekende spreuk van een onbekend iemand op haar af en raakte die in haar been. Ze werd naar achteren geblazen ver van Draco vandaan. Ze landde tegen een staand bord aan en zag dat een klein dik en een groot dun persoon zich in de winkel schuil hielden.  
Ze wist niet wie het waren of hoe ze er goed uit zagen. De zon was dan al veel meer op, het was op sommige plekken nog steeds schemerig. Madison probeerde op te staan maar ging snel weer zitten door de pijn die door haar been heen schoot.  
Ze kon niets anders doen dan stil zijn en wachten tot de pijn wat gezakt was. Niemand had door dat zij zo ver weg was geblazen behalve Draco, maar Madison zag hem nog steeds vechten tegen Zabini al waren het hele lullige spreuken en was het duidelijk dat geen van de twee elkaar pijn wilde doen.  
Dan was er altijd Hermelien nog die tegen Patty Park vocht, wat had Madison haar zelf graag in de pan gehakt, maar ze zag wel dat Hermelien het prachtig deed, ze had nu zelfs het haar van haar in de brand gestoken. Als deze situatie niet zo ernstig was geweest had ze dubbel gelegen maar ze hield zich nu in.  
Remus en Tops vochten tegen twee klerenkasten die Korzel en Kwast heette en die deden het ook niet slecht. Ron hielp Harry met Voldemort die het jammer genoeg goed vol hield. Verder zag ze nog meer gevechten met onder andere Orlando er in al wist ze niet met wie hij allemaal vocht, ook een paar mensen van de orde herkende ze niet, maar veel kon haar dat op het moment niet schelen.Dit vormde samen het gevecht. Toch had ze het zich eigenlijk wat spectaculairder voor gesteld.  
In eens viel Kwast bewusteloos neer en ging de deur naast haar op een keer open. Er kwamen twee personen naar buiten die Madison niet zagen zitten.   
De een had lang vet haar en een puntneus en ging gehuld in een zwart gewaad en de ander was klein en mollig en was kalend: Severus Sneep, en Wormstaart die beter bekend stond als Peter Pippeling.   
Wormstaart liep achter Sneep aan met opgeheven toverstok.  
Nu was de duistere zijde in het voordeel, ze moest opstaan en vechten. Ze stond op en leunde op haar gewonde voet.  
"Au" riep ze en zakte weer in een. Ze zag hoe de twee mannen zich in het gevecht gingen mengen. Sneep man kon vrij goed vechten en was goed in nonverbale spreuken, iets wat Madison niet kon. Ze had het wel geprobeerd, maar kon het gewoonweg niet. Het was geen verplichte spreuk op een examen dus hadden zij en Hermelien er geen verdere aandacht aan besteed.  
Ineens gebeurde er iets waarop Madison als versteend stond toe te kijken en zo te zien niet alleen zij maar de rest staakte ook hun gevecht. De toverstokken van Voldemort en Harry verbonden zich met elkaar door een straal en er kwamen kleine lichtstralen vanaf. Madison zag ook twee lichtbundels een groene en rode. Ze dacht dat het vast voor twee spreuken stond. Harry had dit verschijnsel al eens eerder gehad, dat wist ze. Dat had hij aan haar verteld. In zijn vierde jaar was dit ook gebeurd toen Voldemort terug kwam. Dit verschijnsel heette priori incatatem.  
Hermelien had verteld dat dit verschijnsel alleen kon gebeuren als twee toverstokken met dezelfde kernen tegenover elkaar staan. Het kwam niet vaak voor en Madison hoopte dat het nooit bij haar zou gebeuren want zo te zien zag het er moeilijk uit voor zowel Harry als Voldemort.  
Dit duurde een tijdje en Madison zag de spreuken heen en weer tussen de draad in het midden gaan, ook verscheen er een ruimte om hen heen want moeilijk te omschrijven viel.  
Ineens verbrak een van de twee de verbinding en werden de spreuken een. De krachtbol die een witte kleur had kwam op Madison af en sommige mensen kwamen er nu pas achter dat Madison dar zat. Maar veel tijd om daar aan te denken had ze niet. Er kwam een levensbedreigende bol op haar af, want als je door die bol heen liep was je zeker weten dood.   
Madison kon niks bedenken en de tijd drong, nog een paar seconden en ze zou dood zijn. Zonder het te merken gebruikte ze haar telekinese en vuurde ze de bol in tegenovergestelde richting. Ze wist niet naar wie de bol zou gaan maar toen ze zag wie die persoon was schrok ze. De bol ging regelrecht op Harry af en het was te ver weg om terug te sturen. Harry keek Madison met een vastbesloten gezicht aan en ze zag dat hij een plan had. De bol kwam op hem af en hij mompelde snel een paar woorden, de bol veranderde nu van richting en ging nu naar Voldemort toe, die stond maar twee meter bij Harry vandaan. Hij kreeg geen tijd om een plan te bedenken, die bol raakte hem en met een verblindende lichtflits verdween de bol. Toen Madison haar ogen weer open deed zag ze Voldemort bewusteloos op de grond liggen. Veel mensen zowel ordeleden en Dooddoeners kwamen naar het lichaam kijken of het echt zo was. Maar dit was echt het einde van jeweetwel, hij die niet genoemd mag worden, de heer van het duister, Voldemort.

Harry kwam ook naar voren en er werd een weg voor hem gemaakt. Hij liep naar Voldemort toe en keek naar hem. Hij was dood, hij was echt dood.  
Ineens kwam er uit het niets een groene spreuk op Harry af, Madison wist dat dit de vloek des doods was en Harry kon hem nog maar net ontwijken.  
Toen ze zag wie die straal had afgevuurd zag ze dat het Sneep was geweest.  
"Severus, hij is weg je bent geen Dooddoener meer" zei een Dooddoener die Madison niet kende tegen Sneep.  
"Er zijn nog steeds oude wonden" zei de man en vuurde weer een spreuk af, nu was het echter te laat Harry kon hem niet ontwijken hij zou dood gaan.  
"Nee!" schreeuwde een hoge stem en Wormstaart die samen met Sneep was gearriveerd. Hij sprong naar voren en ving de vloek des dood voor Harry op.  
De 'nee' echode nog een paar seconden door de Wegisweg en iedereen was stil, ook Sneep.  
Op dat moment werd het Harry te veel en viel op de grond. Madison kroop vanuit haar positie snel naar Harry toe wat er erg amusant uit zag, maar het kon haar niet veel schelen. Ook Hermelien en Ron waren naar Harry toe gekomen en voelde of hij nog wel leefde. Dit was gelukkig nog wel het geval.  
"Laat nu je stok vallen" zeiden verschillende mensen tegen Sneep en zijn toverstok hing nutteloos naar beneden maar hij liet hem nog niet vallen.  
"Avada Kedavra!" schreeuwde hij en er kwam weer een spreuk op een bewusteloze Harry af. Madison stuurde die met haar krachten terug naar de man en werd doorboord met de spreuk, Madison schrok van wat ze had gedaan. Ze had Sneep vermoord, het was niet expres gegaan. Madison was nou eenmaal gewend om de spreuk terug te sturen naar de eigenaar.

Verschillende blikken keken haar aan. En sommige verdwijnselde nu. De oorlog was afgelopen en het was tijd om hun oude onbezorgde leven weer op te pakken. De zon was vrijwel helemaal op gekomen en verlichtte iedereen. Dit was de dag waarop de toverwereld bevrijd werd.  
"Kom we brengen hem naar het st. Hostilo" zei Remus die ook bij Harry kwam kijken. Hij was aan zijn gezicht te zien heel bezorgd maar ook gerustgesteld toen hij zag dat Harry nog ademde.  
"Ja" zei Hermelien en ze verdwijnselde samen met hem gevolgd door de rest. Madison was anders nog niet van plan om te gaan. Ze was nu wel blij dat de oorlog afgelopen was maar ze was nog niet vergeten waarvoor ze gekomen was.   
"Madison gaat het?" vroeg Draco en hij tilde haar van de grond op. Haar enkel deed minder pijn en net aan kon Madison staan.   
"Ja, het gaat beter dan dat het was" zei ze en ze knuffelde Draco. Dat had ze wel even nodig alleen om even te zeggen dat ze blij was dat deze oorlog voorbij was. Nu kon Madison ook goed om haar heen kijken en zag dat er een paar mensen dood waren. Tot haar verbazing ook Patty Park. Eigenlijk lag ze er best zielig bij, maar veel medelijden kon ze niet naar boven halen voor haar.  
"Het is eindelijk over" zei hij.  
"Ja, eindelijk geen oorlog meer" zei ze terug. Ze liet Draco nu los en draaide zich om. Lucius Malfidus was er nog steeds en bekeek een paar van zijn oude 'vrienden' die bloedend op de grond lagen.  
"Avada Kedavra!" schreeuwde ze naar hem en hij ontweek. Op een haar na was hij dood geweest.  
"Madison hou op!" riep Draco en probeerde de stok van Madison af te pakken wat niet lukte.  
"Jij hebt allebei mijn ouders vermoord, nu ga jij er aan!" schreeuwde ze en stuurden nog een vloek op hem af.  
"Wat jij wilt dan heb ik meteen jou ook" zei hij en vuurde een vloek af die Madison terug kaatste.  
"Vader hou op!" schreeuwde Draco toen hij wist dat hij Madison niet kon stoppen.  
"Nee" zei hij simpelweg en stuurde een groene vloek op Madison af. Madison wist even niet meer wat ze moest doen, deze vloek kon ze niet ontwijken.  
Deze vloek zou haar dood worden. Ze deed haar handen voor haar gezicht maar voor ze het wist werd ze opzij geduwd door Draco waarna ze samen op de grond belandde.  
Toen ze haar handen voor haar gezicht vandaan haalde schrok ze zich bijna dood. Tranen brandden er in haar ogen. Draco had geprobeerd Madison om te duwen maar had zelf de vloek op hem gekregen. Draco lag nu op haar met open ogen waar geen leven meer in was.  
"Nee" snikte ze en sloeg haar armen om Draco heen. Hij was ijskoud wat ze angstaanjagend vond, ze kon dit niet geloven. Ze kon dit niet meer aan, op dat moment werd het zwart voor haar rode ogen en viel ze met een luide dreun met haar hoofd op de grond.

Toen Madison haar ogen weer open deed zag ze dat ze op een prachtige plek was. Op de grond hing een witte mist die tot haar heupen door ging zodat je niet wist waar je stond. Overal was het wit en er klonk een lied. Een lied waarvan je hoop kreeg. Madison had het idee dat het door engelen werd gezongen zo mooi.  
"Madison" zei een stem van Draco en hij was ineens uit het niets voor har verschenen.  
"Draco" zei ze en omhelsde hem zacht. Het was toch wel eng om met iemand te knuffelen die dood was.  
"Het spijt me, het spijt me zo" zei ze en liet hem los en keek in zijn prachtige grijze ogen waar nu een klein lichtje in danste.  
"Madison het is niet jou schuld, ik heb mezelf opgeofferd om jou te redden. Een mooiere dood had ik niet kunnen hebben" zei hij op een zachte toon.  
"Nee, ik kan niet leven zonder je, je mag niet dood gaan" zei ze zacht en haar wangen waren nu nat van alle tranen die ze had gelaten.  
"Het is mijn tijd om hier heen te gaan maar nog niet die van jou" zei hij en veegde de tranen van Madison haar gezicht.  
"Maar wat moet ik zonder je, zonder jou wil ik ook dood!" zei ze en snikte. Draco had een glimlach op zijn gezicht en die trok Madison nu ook. Ze kon dit niet geloven, dit was zo onwerkelijk.  
"Ik heb nog een dochter daar beneden waar voor gezorgd moet worden" zei hij.  
"Je ouders zorgen wel voor haar, laat me bij je blijven" zei ze terug.   
"Nee, een kind heeft zijn moeder nodig" zei hij er weer tegen in vastbesloten om haar niet hier te laten.  
"Wat heeft jouw vader ons aan gedaan, ik vermoord hem" zei ze en weer rolde er en traan over haar wang.  
"Madison, je bent geen slecht mens. Je moet me beloven dat je nooit meer iemand vermoord. Het past niet bij je" zei hij en keek haar aan.  
"Ooit heb ik je gevraagd om altijd jezelf te blijven, en hou je aan die belofte Madison beloof het me. Word niet zo een moordenaar als mij" zei hij en Madison zag dat nu ook zijn ogen nat begonnen te worden.  
"Ik beloof het" zei ze en ze kwamen naar voren en zoende elkaar. De laatste zoen die Madison ooit van Draco zou krijgen. Ze voelde zijn lippen en tong en streek over zijn borst heen. En dat voor de aller laatste keer, en voordat Madison het wist, voordat ze er op had gerekend verdween Draco uit het niets.


	35. Aan alles komt een eind

**Hoofdstuk 34  
Aan alles komt een eind**

"Madison kom nou!" zeurde Hermelien en trok de dekens van Madison af.  
"Nee!" zei Madison terug alsof ze een kind van zes was wat zijn bed niet uit wou komen en trok de dekens over haar heen.  
"Je kan niet de rest van je leven in bed blijven liggen" zei Hermelien en ging bij Madison op bed zitten.  
"Van de Helers moest ik rust hebben" zei ze en trok de dekens zo hoog op dat Hermelien alleen haar, haar zag.  
"Maar af en toe wat frisse lucht kan ook geen kwaad" zei Hermelien.  
"Toch blijf ik hier" zei Madison.  
"Madison het is groot feest in de toverwereld" zei ze verbaasd alsof Madison haar net had verteld dat ze nooit meer snoep wilde.  
"Voor mij is er geen rede om een feest te vieren" vertelde Madison. Ze kon zich niet voor stellen dan mensen een feest konden vieren nu Draco dood was.

Het was een week na dato en gister had Draco een heldenbegrafenis gehad, net als de rest van de ordeleden die om waren gekomen.  
Toen Madison bij was gekomen bleek ze in haar bed te liggen. Even had ze gehoopt dat dit alles een droom te zijn geweest maar toen ze een Heler zag wist ze dat, dat niet zo was. Hij had verteld dat Madison een paar kneuzingen had en het daarom rustig aan moest doen. En als klap op de vuurpijl had de Heler gezegd dat Madison bijna 2 maanden zwanger was. Ze had wel veranderingen gemerkt maar had er voor de rest geen aandacht meer aan geschonken. Al haar tijd had in de zoektocht gezeten van de eigenaar van de ring. Had ze die ring maar nooit gevonden. Dan had ze Draco nu nog steeds bij haar gehad en ahd ze nu samen emt hem feest zitten vieren.

"Madison of je komt nu zelf uit dat bed of ik sleep je er uit" zei Hermelien streng  
"Oké, als je dan maar op houd met zuren!" zei Madison en gooide de dekens van haar af en liep naar de badkamer om zich om te kleden. Toen ze in de spiegel keek schrok ze. Ze was erg vermagerd en onder haar ogen had ze dikke wallen. Haar, haar zat door de war en keek moe uit haar ogen.  
De laatste dagen had ze niet kunnen slapen. Zonder Draco lukte dat gewoon niet meer.  
Toen ze zich had aan gekleed ging ze de trap af en hoorden stemmen. De orde van de feniks was opgeheven en het huis behoorde nu aan Harry toe al kwam er nog veel visite. Natuurlijk mocht Madison blijven maar ze was van plan om te verhuizen. Nu Draco er niet meer was en geen orde was hier niks voor haar te halen. En ze moest aan de toekomst denken. Elissa moest op een dag naar school en ze moest haar geld verdienen want ze was absoluut niet van plan om te gaan bedelen bij de Malfidussen.

Toen ze de deur van de keuken open deed was het meteen stil en keek iedereen haar aan. Madison wist zeker dat zij het onderwerp was geweest voordat ze binnen was gekomen. Ze zag Harry, Hermelien, Ron, Fred, George en Ginny zitten. Dit waren toch wel haar beste vrienden en ze was blij dat ze hen als vrienden had.  
"Wil je wat te drinken?" vroeg Harry vriendelijk en ze zag dat hij zijn hand in het verband had. Madison wilde eigenlijk drinken weigeren maar haar maag wilde het tegenovergestelde die knorde luid en Harry schonk wat koffie in.  
"Dank je" zei ze en dronk het snel op.   
"Heb ik wat van iemand aan?" vroeg ze toen ze merkte dat iedereen elke slok van haar volgde wat ze dronk.  
"Nee, maar ten eerste is dit de eerste keer vandaag dat je beneden bent en ten tweede is er een brief voor je gekomen" zei George die antwoord gaf.  
"Vraag alleen niet hoe al die uilen dit huis vinden want het is nog steeds geheim" zei Fred en gaf de brief aan Madison.   
Die pakte hem aan en zag meteen dat het van de familie Malfidus kwam. Madison opende de brief en begon te lezen.

_Lieve Madison_

Sorry, voor wat er allemaal is gebeurd.  
En sorry dat dit zo allemaal moest lopen. Op de begrafenis was je er erg aan toe zag ik net als mij. Ik ben mijn enige zoon kwijt.  
Maar er is geen tijd voor verwijten in deze brief.  
Ik schrijf je om te vragen of je aankomende vrijdag naar ons landhuis wil komen. En neem Elissa mee. Mijn man en ik willen haar graag zien.  
Alvast bedankt.  
groetjes  
N. Malfidus

"En wat staat er in?" vroeg Harry.  
"Het is een brief van de moeder van Draco. Ik denk dat ze wilt bespreken hoe het nu verder moet" legde Madison uit en stopte de brief in haar zak en ging naast Ginny zitten.   
"Wanneer moet je er heen dan?" vroeg Harry.  
"Vrijdag" zei ze en kwam tot een vervelende ontdekking. Vandaag was het vrijdag. Door alle gebeurtenissen was ze de tijd helemaal vergeten. 

Madison stond met Elissa voor een grote deur. Hoe vaak had ze die al niet gezien. Ze klopte op de deur en die werd vrijwel meteen open gedaan. De deur werd geopend door een man die zo te zien de butler was aangezien hij helemaal in het zwart gekleed ging en een buiging maakte.  
Madison liep samen met Elissa naar binnen die ook om zich heen keek. Madison liep verder naar binnen en werd gevolgd door Elissa die de hand van haar moeder vast had.  
"Madison fijn dat je kon komen" zei Narcissa die de trap af kwam lopen met haar man op haar hielen.  
"Ja" zei ze en Narcissa maakte een gebaar dat ze mee moest komen naar een kamer die gezellig was ingericht. Ze was er nog nooit geweest maar vond het best mooi. Ze ging op een knusse bank zitten en zette Elissa naast haar.  
"Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg ze maar Madison schudde vrijwel meteen nee aangezien ze had gezworen geen drinken meer aan te nemen.  
"Wil jij wel?" vroeg ze aan Elissa en toverde een fles met inhoud tevoorschijn op de tafel. Ze gaf het aan Elissa en die dronk het heerlijk op.  
"Narcissa vertel maar waarom we moesten komen" zei Madison al wist ze de rede wel. Zij zou precies hetzelfde gedaan hebben als zij haar enige zoon kwijt zou zijn geraakt.  
"Nou ik wilde bespreken hoe alles nu verder moet nu Draco dood is" zei ze en snikte bij de naam van Draco.  
"Ik weet het niet" zei ze.   
"Eigenlijk was het zo dat Draco ons bij elkaar hield" zei ze want ze kon er niet tegen als mensen voor haar neus begonnen te huilen.  
"Ik dacht. Misschien kan jij hier in trekken totdat je alles zelf kunt regelen" stelde ze voor.  
"Ik blijf bij Harry die heeft hetzelfde voor gesteld" zei Madison en Narcissa dacht na.   
"We kunnen misschien een kleine villa voor je kopen dan hoef je, je over woonruimte geen zorgen te maken" zei Narcissa en zag haar man even benauwd naar haar kijken. Het was duidelijk dat Narcissa meer over het geld te zeggen had dan haar man.  
"Zo iets groots kan ik echt niet accepteren" zei Madison die schrok toen ze dat had aangeboden. Madison had altijd al gedroomd van een groot huis.  
"Natuurlijk wel, zolang jij en Elissa maar gelukkig zijn" zei Narcissa en lachte weer naar Madison wat ze eng vond aangezien ze bijna nooit lachte.  
"En Elissa krijgt nog een broertje of zusje. Het was niet gepland hoor. Het liefste wil ik dat het niet zo was" zei Madison en het was waar. Nu Draco dood was voelde ze zich raar. Hij zou zijn tweede kind nooit kennen.  
"Meen je dat?" vroeg Narcissa verbaasd en haar blik ging naar Madison's buik. Nee, ik sta hier te liegen, dacht ze in zichzelf en knikte maar.  
"En verder wil ik eigenlijk mijn kleinkind zien" zei Narcissa en keek naar Elissa die met de speen van de fles speelde.   
"U mag nu wel op haar passen dan kom ik haar aan het einde van de middag wel ophalen" zei Madison en stond op.

Ze stond op het kerkhof en trillingen liepen over haar lichaam.  
"Zonder jou heb ik niet kunnen leven" zei ze. Ze had een roos in haar hand en legde die op de steen van Draco neer.  
Ze had geen kracht meer om te huilen. Ze was er te moe voor. Dit was een gedeelte van haar leven die ze nu af sloot. Ze moest verder, of ze nu wilde of niet.  
"Ik beloof dat ik altijd mezelf blijf" zei ze en bleef een tijdje naar de steen kijken terwijl de zon onder ging, onder om de volgende dag opnieuw geboren te worden. Daarna draaide Madison zich om en liep weg met de wind die met haar lange blonde haren speelde zoals Draco eens gedaan had.

**The End**

**• Ron en Hermelien waren een gelukkig getrouwd koppel enniet lang na dit alles kregen ze nu eerste kind…  
• Harry en Ginny werden ook een stelletje en trouwden snel. Harry werd niet lang daarna gepromoveerd tot schouwer 1e graad en is zoeker van het reserve zwerkbalteam van Engeland…  
• Remus en Tops trouwden ook maar kregen geen kinderen…  
• Orlando vond uiteindelijk na veel zoeken ook zijn geliefde en ging op het ministerie werken als lid van de wilkenweegschaar en hij werd goede vrienden met Madison…  
• Narcissa en Lucius werden samen oud en gelukkig nu er geen kwaad meer heerste. Samen met Madison maakte ze goede afspraken en werden toch nog gelukkig met hun kleinkinderen …  
• Madison bleef na dit alles nog lang zoeken naar een goed leven maar had dit al snel in haar nieuwe huis gevonden. Ze bleef ook nog als schouwer werken maar kwam niet verder dan 2e graad Ze beviel van een zoon: Draco…**

Dit is echt het einde Ik vond het heel leuk om te schrijven en wil iedereen nogmaals bedanken die reacties en tips heeft gestuurd. Heel misschien komt er nog een deel 2 maar daar moet ik nog goed over nadenken.


End file.
